Remember Me
by Kelsismom
Summary: Complete! Epilogue posted. A/R Following James's attack on Bella, she is left with amnesia, a broken leg, and no memory of the Cullens' secret. When others have their reasons for keeping them apart, can Edward help her to remember? E/B
1. Repercussions

**A/N:** Hello there and welcome to my story! The idea was inspired by the movie _50 First Dates_, but as much as I wanted to give Bella "Goldfield Syndrome" I could not find a believable way to make 50 FD and the_ Twilight_ storylines work together. So what you will read here is only VERY LOOSELY based on that premise. Bella will _not_ have Drew Barrymore's condition. This story takes place after James's attack on Bella in _Twilight_. There may be references to the other books in the series as well as _Midnight Sun._ Also, I have taken several liberties with the story to make it fit my storyline. It will be based on both the Twilight movie and the books, and staying within canon pairings. I've barely dabbled in this fandom and am starting anew with this Edward/Bella fic. Hope you enjoy, there's so many possibilities with these types of stories. Please leave feedback- it is always appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_ or any of Stephenie Meyer's other brilliant books within the series.

**Chapter 1** - _Repercussions_

Her body was finally beginning to stir in the bed.

Renee looked to her daughter with relief, watching as the seventeen-year-old's eyelids fluttered open. It was awful to see her this way, with clear tubes forming a large V on Bella's face as they passed oxygen through her nostrils. She had a large bandage wrapping the top of her head, another on her arm, and a cast on her leg.

"Bella?" Renee whispered, her hand reaching out to stroke her daughter's shoulder carefully and not wanting to cause further injury. Her poor daughter seemed to have been cursed since birth with a despicable lack of coordination…

"Mom? What happened? Where am I?" Bella replied, her breathing shallow as she fought to regain consciousness. The hospital room was hazy, but soon her mother's concerned features began to sharpen in her vision.

With a smile, Renee silently thanked God that her daughter's clumsiness had not led to her demise. "You're in the hospital," she informed her. Renee could tell by the alarm on Bella's face that she would need some questions answered. The youthful Dr. Cullen - who appeared to be the adoptive father of Edward - the young man who had not left Bella's side, had warned her that Bella might be confused when she awakened. "You broke your leg," she explained gently. "And you hit your head pretty hard and lost a lot of blood. You don't remember any of this, do you?"

Confused, Bella lightly shook her head, now feeling each injury as pain coursed through her right calf. "Nuh uh."

"Edward came down to Phoenix with his dad and tried to convince you to come back to Forks, and you went over to their hotel and tripped…"

Still, there was not a speck of recall on her daughter's face.

"And fell down two flights of stairs. You went through a window!" she told her regretfully, wishing that Bella had not inherited the cursed clumsy gene that had tormented herself as a child.

"Wait," Bella replied groggily, her eyebrows knit together. "Edward? Who?"

Renee shook her head in disbelief as her gaze shifted toward the handsome young man leaning against the wall with eyes closed. "You don't remember Edward?"

Unable to make sense of any of this, Bella shook her head as her gaze darted from the sleeping figure and back to her mother.

"Well, honey," Renee began, wondering now how much she should reveal. The boy was clearly taken with her daughter and had not moved from that spot all night. She knew so little about him. Charlie had only informed her that they had been dating. "Maybe, I'd better get a nurse," she told her with a wink.

"No. Wait," she called out weakly, but to Bella's dismay, her mother rose from the bed and hurried out the door.

Edward instantly rose from his sitting position on the pullout bed and approached Bella carefully.

"Hello, Bella," he greeted, his heart in his throat as he met the disillusionment in her chocolate brown eyes. Though Edward was very nearly indestructible with skin as impenetrable as granite and a body strong as steel, pain burned through him like fire at the sight of his beloved lying injured in the hospital bed, so close to death just hours before. For some reason, Heaven had smiled down on him and allowed his Bella to live, but at what cost? Carlisle had told him that until she was conscious that they could not fully predict the extent of the damages, but could only hope for the best. And his sister Alice's insight - well, he had not wanted to think about that.

And now, cursed with perfect hearing, his ears had heard her sweet voice utter his name as though she didn't know him.

"Hello," she replied uncomfortably, tearing her eyes away from his appealing golden gaze. To her horror she could hear the increased beeping from the monitors. At that moment Bella wanted to rip the little monitor from her finger, but every muscle in her body ached as the heaviness of her body held her pinned to the bed with the weight of an anvil.

This was another time for Edward when he hated not being able to read her thoughts, however the rush of blood that was filling her cheeks was a small consolation. He so loved that charming blush of hers.

"How are you?" he asked uncertainly. Her reaction to him, although awkward, was comforting.

She tried to shift her weight onto her right side, but the pain from her calf felt like a small explosion inside her leg, and Bella gritted her teeth. "Why are you…?" She stopped, reconsidering her words and straightening herself on the bed again. "You were gone," she told him, meeting the odd expression in his eyes.

Edward shook his head to correct her. At least she remembered him, after all. "No, I made it back, but unfortunately, not soon enough to…" He stopped, heaving a sigh. The blame of her injuries he would forever carry on his shoulders. "It's over," he began again quietly. "James is gone."

He was speaking clearly, but Bella could not make the meaning fit within her recall. "Who is James?"

His eyes blinked involuntarily. "You don't remember?"

"No." Her face turned away in frustration and met the floral print of the curtain on the other side of the room. "I _don't_ know how I got here. I _don't _know what you're doing here, and I _don't_ remember any of this!" she told him, clearly agitated.

Edward shut his eyes in disbelief, but forced his tone to stay calm. "Bella, tell me the last thing you remember."

"You were gone. You didn't come back to Biology…"

"When?" he asked. Due to some odd sunny days in the tiny town of Forks, he had had to skip school to avoid baring the unusual effects of his skin to the rest of the student body. Because of this, Edward could not imagine at what point in time she was referring to.

"The last time I saw you, you were talking to the receptionist…You were trying to change to another class." Bella turned her eyes to his then, angrily, the cold shock of her memory of his hatred hitting her again like an electric jolt. The memory of his hostility on her first day of school had been plaguing her for days. "Because of me. And then you didn't come back to class after that."

His golden eyes widened in shock, and he felt his heart shatter at the realization of her words. _It couldn't be true. _"No," he breathed. "Bella, that was over a month -"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as the nurse returned with Renee and Charlie. The chief of police had kept his face smooth and free of contempt at the sight of his daughter's beau when they entered. Edward guessed that he did this for Bella's benefit, although in the waiting room it had been a different story…

Bella's attention, he noticed, was on her parents as the nurse examined the monitors and picked up her chart. But before Edward left to find Carlisle, he shot one more remorseful look to the girl who had made his life complete.

In turn, Bella's gaze flickered to Edward, her eyes still brown and beautiful as always, their depths filled with uncertainty. His heart was resting there in that bed, and it felt like too much for him to take. Just the idea that she believed that he hated her sent a chill of self-loathing through his entire being. Now, he could not even imagine ever having felt that way toward her. It was a tribute to the monster that he was.

"Goodbye," he whispered. He lingered just a moment longer as Renee fussed over her daughter, reaching out to smooth the strands of her dark brown hair. The nurse hovered around the bed, adjusted the IV and poked at buttons on the monitors. With his rigid posture, Charlie stood there with hands in his pocket, facing them.

Edward could hear their thoughts. The nurse, who appeared to be diligently attending to her duties, was very interested in the handsome young man's availability. Renee worried that the loss of Bella's memory could be permanent. Charlie wanted to take the young man and introduce him to his pistol.

How could he blame the chief for feeling this way? Had she never became involved with Edward, Bella would still be in Forks at that moment, safe…as safe as Bella could be…possibly out with that mean-spirited Jessica, or even with Angela, who was the kind of friend that Bella deserved. Or…he admitted to himself grudgingly, with Mike Newton. Edward pushed that disturbing thought away. There was nothing he would have liked better than to punish the Newton boy for his improper thoughts.

This was a lot for him to think about.

Without another word, Edward left the room, in search of his own answers.

* * *

A/N: Are you sticking with me? I hope so! I'll update again next week, so please leave a review!


	2. Decision

Chapter 2 - Decision

Edward had returned to the hotel where his family was staying temporarily. Phoenix, with its dry heat and ever-present sun, was not a place he would have preferred to remain for any length of time. Fortunately, dressed in long sleeves and jeans, his body had been covered, but the glittering pale skin of his face would have drawn stares from other humans. He kept his head low, covering the top of his hairline with a newspaper, blocking the sun's rays from his sparkly countenance when he entered and departed from the cab. It would have been easy for him to walk or even run the short five blocks to the hotel, but threatened by the sun's exposure, he opted to remain out of sight as much as possible as had the other Cullen's.

He peered out the window of the twentieth floor, his eyes meeting the unforgiving blue of the sky pierced by a flurry of high rise buildings.

"There's always hope," Carlisle told him, standing in the sitting area. The patriarch of the Cullens took his wife's hand in his and squeezed it in a small attempt to soothe the worry from her brows.

Edward turned to face his adopted father and mother, the corners of his lips turned downward. "Bella doesn't remember me. All she remembers is that monster." Even now, he could recall that shameful ghastly reflection of himself in her wide brown eyes.

"The human brain, as you know, Edward, is extremely complex. Bella appears to be suffering from retrograde amnesia." Carlisle seemed to voice this for the group's benefit. Alice sat in the loveseat with her fingers pressed against her head. Seated next to her was Jasper, who stared at the blank sheets of hotel stationery on the coffee table. Rosalie and Emmett stood like statues facing the opposite window.

"Is there a cure?" Emmett asked, turning to face the leader of their coven.

Carlisle shook his head. "I'm afraid not. While it's very likely that Bella may regain her memory at some point in time, there is no guarantee."

"But why?" Edward asked, still uncomprehending this whole situation. "Why is it that she only remembers back to her first week of school?"

"There's no way to know for sure," Carlisle told him. "Traumatic experiences can often cause a person to block the actual events. In Bella's case, her concussion appeared to have erased that time between your first meeting until now."

Edward ran fingers through his already tousled bronze hair. "So, you mean to tell me that our first meeting was more traumatic to Bella than the car accident where she was nearly sandwiched between her Chevy and Tyler's van?"

"You saved her life," Alice chirped, still rubbing at her choppy dark locks with her fingers.

"Or when she was assaulted by those hoodlums in Port Angeles?"

"Again, you saved her, Edward." Her voice spoke matter-of-factly, but Alice's tone displayed the irritation she was feeling. "Obviously, Bella wasn't as traumatized by those experiences as you think she was."

A fresh wave of guilt washed over Edward. If he had only known, he would have not behaved so harshly toward Bella during that initial meeting in Biology class. Although, he reasoned, he had successfully avoided killing her on more than one occasion. Clearly he could remember that despicable obsession with her scent and how many ways he had plotted to feed on her. During those first crucial weeks, he could barely resist the delicious temptation of her blood. Now, after nearly losing her, the delectable appeal it once carried had now faded.

"In any case, she appears to have forgotten those incidents as well," Carlisle put in, seeing the torturous expression written on Edward's face. Whether it was Edward's fault or not, the younger vampire was likely to accept the blame. Carlisle turned to the most intuitive of the females, hoping to change the subject. "Alice, anything yet?"

Alice heaved a sigh, still rubbing at her scalp. Her eyes faced the carpet. "No. Nothing."

The room was quiet, and each member of the Cullen family watched as Alice tried to focus, willing any image forth in her mind. Impatiently, Edward began to pace the room. Fearful of what she might see, he debated the possible outcomes. His psychic sister had already foretold Bella's condition. After James had knocked Edward and Bella to the floor in the ballet studio, the young human's head had suffered quite a blow. Despite Alice's track record, Edward had not wanted to believe her prediction.

Edward shook his head, finally breaking the silence. "It doesn't matter anyway, Alice," he told her gruffly, his features marked with distress. "This is for the best."

"How can you say that, Edward?" Alice asked, looking up at him incredulously.

"Yeah," Emmett agreed. "You can't just give up on her. Things have gotten more fun with Bella around."

Rosalie elbowed him. She had her own opinion, but since it was the unpopular one, she chose not to agree with Edward aloud, although she knew perfectly well that he could hear her silent assent.

"Bella's better off without me," Edward declared, his voice whisper-soft. As much as he loved her, there was a nagging feeling that poked at him with the burn of a branding iron. She was there because of him.

Alice stood then, and faced the sullen eyes of her adopted brother. "No, Edward. That's not true and you know it."

Esme rose and placed her arms around Edward's shoulders. Her heart ached for him. So many years he had spent without anyone to share his love. They had watched him year after year simply exist, when all of a sudden a human girl had become the light in Edward's life. The joyful change that Carlisle and Esme had seen in him had given them hope, had indicated that after ninety years that he had finally found love. This development, however, had severely complicated things. "Whatever you decide, Edward, we will support you," she told him lovingly. Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"Renee wants Bella to move back with her," Edward informed the group. "Phil and Renee found a house to rent in Florida, so Bella wouldn't be alone anymore." He had read her thoughts in Bella's room, and Renee had been waiting until Edward left to tell her.

"You can't let her go," Alice told him, now returning to her spot by Jasper. She found that she was very attached to her more recent visions of Bella - the visions that filled her with warmth as she bonded with her future sister-in-law. It was distressing to Alice that those visions had dissolved into thoughts as unfamiliar now as a fuzzy dream. Alice could still feel the joy in that future; Bella had been one of them, and Edward and Bella had been deliriously happy.

"What about Victoria?" Rosalie spoke up. "We don't know what happened with her. For all we know, she may be looking for Bella."

"We don't know that," Emmett told his significant other.

Rosalie spoke again, "That's right we don't know for sure, but, if Bella goes back to Forks, Victoria will easily track her there," she pointed out.

"If vengeance is what Victoria has in mind, then she may well track her wherever she goes," Jasper put in. "But at least we can protect Bella in Forks."

For the moment, the threat of the missing vampire had slipped from Edward's mind. Again, he cursed his own existence. As though it was not bad enough that her leg was injured and she suffered from amnesia, Bella could possibly be in danger because of him…danger that she was unaware of.

At that moment, Alice leaned forward on the couch. As though possessed, her tiny hand grasped the pencil and hotel stationery and furiously began to sketch. The clan gathered around the clairvoyant, eyeing the result of her vision.

Esme reached a maternal hand out to Edward's shoulder in a gesture of comfort while the rest of the group's eyes stayed trained on the drawing.

Edward's heart was in his throat as he watched. As the scene materialized on the sheet of paper, he quickly recognized the setting. And his soul felt like it was dying.

"Florida."

* * *

"And you'll have your own bathroom," Renee told her cheerily as Bella lay in the bed.

Charlie rolled his eyes. His ex-wife had already said that twice. "Bella," he began softly, "you always have a home in Forks." The words came out uneasily. Although he meant every word, Bella's reason for leaving him still stung like a freshly removed bandage. And yet, his daughter had not recalled that last encounter, had not recalled the events leading up to it.

"It's sunny all the time in Jacksonville, honey, and we'll be just minutes from the beach…"

Bella's mind began to wander from her parents' tug of war. From the bits and pieces of what she had been told, Bella still could not make sense of it. She had been in Forks for over a month, had made friends, even possibly a boyfriend, yet her mind could not grasp onto even a slice of a memory during that time period. It was so disconcerting.

The two had begun to bicker amongst each other, and Bella began to feel pain radiating from the top of her head like a dozen needles. "Please stop," she told her parents, lifting her uninjured hand to the top of her formerly bandaged head. Her fingers felt the swelling of a large bump.

"Anything you want, Bella," Charlie's voice said. "It's your choice." This incident had been unfortunate, but in the end, the chief had all his hopes on getting his second chance. After getting his daughter back, it was difficult to face that all along she may have been unhappy there with him.

She closed her eyes, wishing there was a way to make her parents leave her in peace, when all of a sudden an image flashed in her mind like a powerful burst of light. She saw eyes. Haunted, golden brown eyes, and the way they penetrated her soul made her nearly gasp aloud at the sheer force of their depths.

Bella looked into the concerned faces of her mother and father. "I want to go home."

* * *

A/N: Stay with me! And please review! Thoughts? Predictions? Let me know...


	3. Complications

A/N: Ack! I seem to be lacking an audience! Those of you who are reading, please stay with me. I'd like to wish a happy 4th to those who celebrate. And I will probably not post another chapter until some time next week.

Chapter 3 - Complications

"And then you and the Cullen boy left to play baseball."

"_I_ was going to play baseball?!" Bella asked her father incredulously, staring out at the familiar greenery as they made their way back home.

For the first time in over a week, a smile curved Charlie's lips. "_That's_ what **I** said."

Bella's ribs ached as she laughed out loud, listening to Charlie's replay of the events leading up to her eventual departure. When she had first boarded the plane with him that feeling of unfamiliarity with her father snuck up on her, just as it had upon every first meeting with the chief - the same foreign feeling that she struggled with since she was a little girl sent to spend the summers with her father. The odd thing, she noticed, was that this time it had not taken long to become comfortable with him.

Fat raindrops pattered against the windshield of the chief's patrol truck. It was strange, but comforting to be back in Forks, and while she had never cared for the immense precipitation, Bella felt somewhere down deep inside that what she had said at the hospital was true. She was home. Despite her limited recollections of her father's home, she had the feeling that the modestly populated town was the only place where she would find her answers.

His expression changed very quickly, and his lips then turned to a frown. "But the Cullen boy was very…persuasive."

Bella noted that her father did not care for using the "Cullen" boy's first name. It had not mattered, though. To her, it felt like she was being told of memories that belonged to someone else – she could not relate the bits and pieces that Charlie and Renee had given her to her own life.

The two had fallen into a silence and Bella pointed her toes on her right foot, trying to stretch without causing herself more pain. As though it wasn't bad enough that her leg was broken, it was also beginning to fall asleep.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked, noticing Bella shifting in her seat. He was more thankful than he had ever been in his life to have her back.

She nodded, staring out the window. "Dad?" she began uncomfortably, "What else can you tell me about him?"

If it were up to Charlie, he would rather have kept his mouth closed on the matter. He still felt that Edward was very much to blame for Bella's hasty departure. "He made you mad. And you wanted to leave because of him."

With a sigh, she turned to face her dad as he drove, his fingers gripping the wheel angrily. "Besides that, Dad." Charlie had stated that already, and Bella was quite clear on her father's feelings for him.

Charlie heaved a sigh. His little girl had agreed to come back home with him. While it pained him to see her forearm still wrapped, bruises and cuts on her face, and her calf covered in plaster, he fought the hostility that threatened to wrap around his neck and choke him.

"Well, apparently you and Edward were dating."

She flinched at the sound of his name. Edward. Bella could recall the alarmingly pale and handsome boy who had been avoiding her since the first day she attended school in Forks in what felt like just a week prior. Her memories of his perfection, she could remember very well – Edward Cullen. From a family of five adopted teenagers, he was beautiful, achingly so, appearing to be the youngest of the bunch. From the first moment she saw him in the lunch room, she would never forget him as he sat there with his equally beautiful siblings. With unkempt reddish brown hair, Edward Cullen's face was perfectly proportioned; his lips set full and perfect beneath his straight nose and his eyes were a color she had never seen before – a dark brown, even blackish color.

Her new friend Jessica had warned her not to waste her time as this boy had not shown any interest in any girls at school; nevertheless, Bella had felt an odd connection to him. Fate had decided that the only empty seat would be next to this pale, unearthly male. Though, for some unknown reason, Bella had gotten the distinct feeling that she offended him in some way. That first day in Biology class was painful, and although she had received more than a warm welcome from the student body at Forks High, this Edward Cullen's near threatening, but stand offish attitude toward her had cut her like a knife.

Of course she remembered the boy, who with his powerful presence caused her heart to pound erratically. But why had he been there in the hospital with her? What was the true nature of their relationship? Why had he and his dad tried to stop her from leaving Forks? He didn't even know her. For the life of Bella, she could not even recall why she had decided to leave. And now, she found that pain was beginning to radiate from the top of her head like a dozen poking needles.

Another question now nagged at her: If they _had_ been dating, why had he not returned to the hospital to see her?

* * *

Edward was never very far away.

After the Cullen clan returned to Forks, Edward had made sure that Bella arrived safely. Taking refuge on a tree branch and peeking in through her window, he had watched her as she hobbled around her room for clues. She was a girl on a mission - the Sherlock Holmes of her own life – seeking to uncover answers to the gap that undoubtedly filled her brain.

It was painful to watch. It killed him to know that he alone held the answers to those questions.

When Alice's vision changed revealing that Bella would be returning to Forks, the relief was like a thick warm blanket to the ice that had threatened to freeze his heart for eternity. Although the longing to be near her was overpowering and stung like a swarm of wasps every second of every day, Edward suppressed it.

He had been selfish, and it was his selfishness that had put her in danger. If he had been able to stay away from Bella, then things would be as they should. She would go on with her life as a mortal, never facing the larger peril of the otherworldly beings. From the very moment that he had helped her to guess the Cullen's secret, an even greater danger loomed over the family. It had seemed unlikely at first that the powerful vampires in Italy would seek them out and punish them for breaking the rule. Things were different now. With two other vampires aware of Bella and her association with the Cullens, the chances of the Volturi discovering their crime and carrying out their castigation were now doubled. And in turn, not only would Bella be destroyed, but the entire lot of the Cullens would be as well.

It was better this way. Edward told himself this day after day, even as he gazed from a distance at that look of confusion on his lovely Bella's face. She didn't know him. In fact, it was as if she had never known him. It was as it should be…who was he to remind her?

His posture stiffened as he caught the sound of the truck's tires nearing the road, still over a mile away. While that may not have alarmed him, the thoughts of the occupants soon came into Edward's focus.

Complications.

* * *

"Bella? What are you doing up there?" Charlie's voice called from downstairs. "You are supposed to be resting."

"I am," she told him, glad that he could not see that she was lying. With a sigh, Bella eyed the damage. Her bed was now covered with books from school, her notebooks strewn across the bedspread. There were papers from the trash dotting the floor. In her desperation, with one hand, Bella had emptied her drawers, knocked over her trashcan, and swept through every article of clothing that hung in her closet. In her condition, it was not an easy feat.

She still did not feel comfortable with the crutches and had not liked the way they dug into her armpits, but for now at least, they were a necessary evil. One of her fears was that she would trip over them.

"Do you need anything, Bella?"

"No, Dad. I'm fine," she called down absently, flipping through her Biology folder. "Just about to fall asleep."

At that moment, she heard a truck pull into the driveway and dropped the folder back onto the bed. Awkwardly, she hobbled to the window to look. As she saw the familiar face emerge from the passenger side, she felt like she could finally breathe.

Jacob.

"I like what you've done with the place," he said, smiling and raising his dark eyebrows at the sight of Bella's room.

"Very funny," Bella told him, gesturing him inside as he stood at the doorway. In fact, she was resisting the urge to throw her arms around him. At last, here was somebody she knew, that she could remember, even if the childhood memories of making mud pies together were vague. Jacob was here and she felt completely at ease. "Yeah, I would have come down there, but I'm trying to avoid the stairs."

"Got it." When his dad had gotten the message from Charlie about Bella fleeing from Forks, both father and son were one hundred percent sure that Edward Cullen had something to do with it. And now as he looked at her hobbling around on crutches, her ivory face marked by bruises and cuts, Jacob could not help but feel angry. Bella's association with the "cold ones" was common knowledge to the Quileutes. His dark eyes raked around the cluttered area as he entered. "So, are you searching for clues?"

"Oh," Bella said, her gaze turning down to a pile of crumpled up papers. She suddenly felt very vulnerable. "You know…about my memory loss?"

Jacob smiled. "I doubt there is a soul in Forks who doesn't…by now."

He could tell by her silence she was very upset about it. "Any luck?" he asked.

Tired suddenly, she made her way toward her bed and pushed aside some of the books.  
"No."

"Here, let me help you," Jacob told her, using two russet hands to clear the quilt with one sweep. The mess of papers, folders, and books promptly landed on the carpet on each side of the bed with several thuds. He moved to her then and reached for one of the crutches she had released before it hit the floor.

"Thanks," Bella told him gratefully, trying to situate herself into a comfortable lying position on the bed. "Ow!" she gasped, biting her lip as a rush of pain coursed through her injured leg. She had only been trying to move it a little more to the right…

"Can I get you something?" Jacob offered quickly, setting the crutches against the wall. He felt helpless, and even worse, he did not like to see her suffer. "Painkillers? A new leg?"

Bella laughed in response, and her ribs ached once again, but she ignored the pain. "A new leg would be great. In fact, maybe two new ones would be even better – so long as they're not attached to clumsy feet," she told him.

The music of her laughter put Jacob at ease and he plopped himself onto the chair across the room.

"And a new memory…that would be perfect," Bella added bitterly.

"So, you really don't remember anything?" he asked, feeling guilty that his curiosity had gotten the better of him. Billy had already told him not to drill her with questions.

"I don't remember what happened after the first week of school," she admitted, her gaze turning toward the window. The grey clouds still lingered in the sky.

Jacob was taken by surprise. He had not known any specifics about her condition and had been pleased that she even remembered him. Now, he wondered if she was aware of her involvement with Edward Cullen. The urge to ask was strong, but he kept the question bottled inside his mouth.

"Jacob?" She faced him then. "We're friends, aren't we?"

_Friends._ To Jacob, this word was a poor substitute for what they could be. It felt cheap and generic…and meaningless. His feelings for her had begun as a crush years ago and had developed since. "Friends," he repeated, shrugging. "Sure, sure."

Bella shrugged in response. She liked that Jacob was easy to talk to, and she wished desperately that she could remember their interactions. "I just hoped that you could tell me…" Her voice trailed off. She didn't know exactly how to end that sentence.

"Tell you what?"

"Anything," she replied, her gaze turning to the heavy plaster curled around her leg.

"What do you want to know?" he asked hesitantly. _Please don't ask about the __Cullens__, _he thought_. Please don't ask about the __Cullens__._ He had already been reprimanded for sharing the history of his people's legends; besides, he had his own reasons for not repeating that information.

"Did we spend a lot of time together, Jacob?" she asked, her cheeks taking on an annoying reddish color.

At that moment, Jacob felt all the tension leave his body. "Not as much as I would have liked."

Bella did not know how to react to the sudden vulnerable look that now shadowed his russet face. Still seated in the chair, his body angled toward the window, and his long black locks whipped across his shoulder.

"Well, what I mean," he began, trying desperately not to embarrass himself, "is that I live on the reservation and we didn't really see each other…much."

In turn, she nodded with understanding. "Right. Well, I like talking to you, Jacob."

Jacob felt warmth spreading throughout his body. "I like talking to you, too."

The faintest bit of a flash appeared to her just then. It was she and Jacob, and they were walking together along the beach. "Somehow, I get the feeling there is something you're not telling me. Something important," Bella said, trying not to sound accusing.

"Nah," Jacob refuted. "Nothing important."

"Really?" she asked half-heartedly. "Are you sure?"

"Some things are not worth repeating."

Bella blinked in surprise. He knew something, but was refusing to tell her. As Jacob sat with his arms folded across his chest, Bella could see that he was not about to break his resolve…and she hoped with time that would change…or that her memory would just return.

Billy's voice called from downstairs at that moment. "Jacob? You ready?"

Jacob stood, but there was hesitance marked in his movement.

"You're leaving?" Bella asked, her voice in a near panic. He had only been there a little while, and she had learned absolutely nothing about her past month.

He shrugged his shoulders again. "We only stopped by to say hello and see how you were doing."

"Oh. Thanks."

The look of disappointment on her face saturated every vein in his body. "Well, maybe I could come back…some other day."

Bella brightened. "It'll probably be a week before Dr. Cullen releases me back to school, so I would love the company this week."

With a wide grin, Jacob nodded his head. "It's a date."

* * *

A/N: Originally when I wrote this chapter, I had not expected to leave it here...like this, but then I thought, why not? Let's have a little fun here! So, if you will be so kind, I would greatly appreciate any comments/feedback, constructive criticism. Even just a couple of words to let me know you're interested will keep me happy and writing! Thanks for reading, and as I've already begged, please review! :)


	4. Intentions

Chapter 4 - Intentions

"Say ahhhh," Dr. Cullen directed, bracing the tongue depressor between his thumb and index finger and looking expectantly into the seventeen-year-old girl's mouth.

"Ahhhh," Bella said, feeling very much like a five-year-old as she parted her lips as far as they could go. Nevertheless, she was grateful to the youthful doctor, who had agreed to examine her at her home. Her bed served as her examining table as she propped herself up on the palms of her hands. The room was still a mess, the floor cluttered with papers and books, but at least the doctor had been gracious enough not to say anything about it.

With his slim penlight, he checked her pupils, nostrils, and ears. "Are you sleeping well, Bella?"

She nodded. "Except when I try to roll over…"

Carlisle Cullen smiled kindly. "Is your leg bothering you very much?"

"Now and then," she replied. "Mostly if I move it."

"You have to stay off of it," he reminded gently. "The less pressure you put on it, the faster it will heal. Have you been using the crutches?"

"Yes," she replied, unenthused. Bella had a love-hate relationship with those blasted walking sticks, having almost caused herself further injury on a few occasions.

"Good. Now, how about your head? Charlie mentioned that you were having headaches. How often?"

Since she had come home, the chief had been treating her like a glass doll. He worried over every little groan, ready to seize the telephone to call nine one one. Bella's gaze turned to the ceiling. "It's nothing," she replied, shaking her head.

These headaches were keeping her from returning to school. And after three days at home, she very much wanted to return to her schedule as soon as possible. _Get back to her life, get some answers…_

"Bella?" he asked knowingly, arching a single perfect blond eyebrow.

She hung her head. "About five or six times a day."

"On a scale of one to five, five being the most painful, how would you rate them?" he asked, saddened by the girl's condition.

"Four…and a half."

Carlisle tried not to let the pity he was feeling show on his face. "I see. With time, the headaches will dissipate. I want you to keep taking your painkillers as needed. And get plenty of rest."

There was something very captivating about the gold color of the young doctor's eyes, and as much as she tried not to, she could not help but stare. The eyes, the color – _so familiar._

"Your cuts are healing nicely, Bella, and your leg should be just fine in a couple of months."

"And my head?"

"Your head wound is healing as well. But if you begin to feel disoriented, or dizzy, then you should come see me right away." The CT scan in Phoenix had shown no permanent damage, and Carlisle anticipated a full recovery.

A smile crossed her lips. She had become accustomed to feeling dizzy and disoriented even before the accident…

"What about my memory, Dr. Cullen? Is it going to return?" she asked. She had been holding onto that question, hoping that his answer would not leave her devastated.

"While I can't say for sure, Bella, we'll hope for the best," he told her in his most assuring doctor's tone. "However, you may notice that a sight or a sound, or even a smell may trigger bits and pieces of your memory, or even a specific incident. When and how they occur is impossible to tell." Carlisle hated not having a definite answer for her. After all she'd been through, she at least deserved _that. _And then, Edward's sulky behavior was not making things any easier. There was no amount of reasoning that had appealed to the younger vampire, despite the fact that he could lessen Bella's misery considerably.

Bella's gaze turned downward once again, and she tried to hide her disappointment. She was used to feeling helpless before, but now she felt downright incomplete. The large gap in her memory was like its own entity – a big chunk of mystery that sneered at her constantly.

"Did you have any more questions for me?" he asked. Edward had already advised him about which questions he could and could not answer.

Her chocolate brown eyes turned to meet Dr. Cullen's golden ones. _And will your son be making an appearance any time soon? _She wanted to ask that. She wanted to learn as much as she could about Edward, wanting to make the connection from her first day of school to the circumstances that brought her to Phoenix. Even now, she could still feel the blinding sting from her lab partner's hostility. In the end, she could not bring herself to question the good doctor. He was familiar, yes, but she had no recollection of him either. "My arm," she blurted out.

His gaze turned toward her right arm which she now held in front of him. Free from the gauze, the odd white crescent shape stood out against her ivory skin.

"Is it bothering you?" he asked as he examined it, his gloved hand holding her wrist lightly in his grip.

"No, it's fine. I was just wondering what it was from," Bella stated. It was unlike any of her other cuts, appearing like a bright half-moon in the middle of her forearm.

Carlisle shrugged. This topic was definitely on the long list of no-no's. Edward would be very displeased if Carlisle were to reveal that the crescent shape was made from the teeth of a vampire.

_Oh that._ _A crazed vampire bit you, Bella, but don't worry. Edward sucked the venom out, and it's going to be just fine._ Carlisle could just imagine his eldest son going to pieces at just the thought of it. "You went through a window, Bella. It could be from one of the many shards of glass we removed from your body."

She looked at the doctor doubtfully. "Yeah, but it's such an odd shape, and it's cold. Touch it."

His cell phone rang at that moment and Carlisle thanked God. He had not been able to come up with any other explanation. "Excuse me," he said to Bella, releasing her forearm and reaching into the pocket of his white jacket for his phone. "Dr. Cullen." Patiently, he listened as Edward told him to hurry up and get out of there. "I see." His gaze turned back to Bella. "I'm leaving right now." Carlisle flipped his phone shut and looked to her regretfully. "I'm needed at the hospital," he told her, pulling the gloves off his hands and packing up his black leather medical bag. Moving at a fast human pace, he snapped it closed and headed toward the door. "I'm sorry to cut this short, Bella, but I'll come see you again next week."

"Okay. But, how about Friday? I would really like to go back to school on Monday." Bella just knew that being stuck in the house with nothing to do was going to drive her crazy.

Carlisle smiled again. "We'll see you Friday, then."

With that, she thanked him for seeing her and watched as he left. She continued to sit there on her bed, now leaning on her elbows and faced the window. It was odd, but for the briefest moment she had the feeling she was being watched. Her eyes stayed fixed there, mesmerized, as though expecting something to materialize.

After a moment, Charlie entered, pulling her gaze toward the doorway. "Dr. Cullen says you'll be fine."

Bella smiled. "I've been telling you that for days." _And Renee_. Every day on the phone, she'd repeated it. Bella was very happy that she had decided to come home with Charlie. Renee's hovering would have been stifling.

"How's your head?" he asked as his daughter laid her head back on her pillow.

"My head's fine right now. I haven't had a headache since early this morning."

With a frown, Charlie's eyes met the clutter around her bed. "Do you want me to pick up these things for you?" he offered.

Bella sat up impatiently and looked into her dad's concerned face. "I really don't. Please go back to work. You're the Chief of Police. They _need_ you."

Charlie was torn between his obligation to his daughter and his commitment to his job. "But, what about…?"

"I'll be fine," she cut in. "After Jacob gets out of school, he's going to Forks High to pick up my homework, and if there's anything I need, Jacob will get it for me."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to get one of those home nurses for you?"

"Dad! I'll be fine. Please go," she told him, nodding exaggeratedly. _Please._

Heaving a sigh, Charlie hoped that Bella was right. "Okay then," he said, turning toward the door. "Are you _sure _you don't need anything?"

"I'm sure."

He nodded then, but paused in the doorway after Bella called out to him. She had reached on the other side of the bed and now had her purse on her lap.

"There's just one thing, Dad. Before you go, I was hoping you could tell me about this?"

His brown eyes met the slim palm-sized can with dread, and he heaved another long sigh.

It was the pepper spray.

* * *

Jacob made his way up the stairs with a big heavy sack loading down his arms. His long, black hair was damp from the rain, and the book bag was covered with water spots.

"Hey there, Sunshine," he greeted with a smile.

"Jacob," she said. "Thank God."

He smiled, pleased by her reaction. "Did you miss me?" he asked playfully, setting down the bag on the corner of her bed.

She could feel the blood suddenly rushing to her cheeks at his remark. She had not meant it _that_ way. "I'm very happy that you're here. Thanks for getting my work."

With a sigh, he began to unload. "I wouldn't be that happy if I were you. Here's your Trigonometry," he told her, showing her the textbook with a list of assignments tucked inside the front cover. "And here's your Biology, your Government, your required reading…." To Jacob's surprise, Bella looked unmistakably delighted. "This should definitely keep you busy. Last week's work that you missed and this week's."

"You're an angel," she told him gratefully, picking up her Biology textbook first, and then thumbing through it for clues.

"Okay," he smiled. "Thanks. Happy to help." He stuck his hands in his pockets, unsure of what to do next. "So, I guess you want me to go…."

"No!" Bella protested. "I have all evening and the rest of the weekdays while you're in school to catch up."

Jacob nodded his head in agreement. He had not really wanted to leave, and hanging out with Bella was definitely preferable to going back to La Push to do his own homework. Without asking, he began to pick up papers one by one from the floor, straightening them out and placing them into a pile. "What do you want to talk about?"

Bella's brows knit tightly. "Charlie was telling me about some animal attacks. One killed his friend, Waylon Forge. And there was another one…a security guard was attacked down in Mason…."

Alarmed, Jacob kept his eyes toward the trail of papers against the wall. "I heard about it," he confirmed.

"Charlie couldn't tell me what it was that killed them. They're still searching," she stated anxiously. "Do you think it's still out there?"

"It's vicious, whatever it is. And, yes, the Quileutes believe it's still out there."

A chill ran down Bella's spine. "Is there anything that can be done? I mean, to kill it?"

Narrowing his eyes, Jacob was more than aware of the stories floating around the mystery attackers. His tribe was entirely convinced that the "cold ones" had been responsible, though because of the treaty, their people were not allowed to hunt them unless they were on Quileute grounds. There were stories and legends that the elders shared with all the young ones, but Jacob was not inclined to believe them…although now with the most recent incident with the Cullens, he had had his suspicions…

"I'm sure if there is a way, they'll find it, Bella. Every living thing has its weaknesses."

"I hope you're right," she replied, her mind still consumed by her father's stories.

Jacob had made his way around the bed, now collecting books and stacking them against his forearm when he ran across one that should not have otherwise been in her room. It did not appear to be a school book, or another work of fiction that he already had in his hold. This book with its gold binding had a cover of deep blue, featuring a gold embossed circle in the middle, and inside the beige circle was an illustration of a Native American with full headdress. Jacob leaned down just then, glancing over at Bella to be sure that her attention was focused elsewhere and then flipped open the cover. To his dismay, it was a book about Indian legends, and he realized that she must have picked it up after he shared the tales of Wolves and Cold Ones back at the beach. He would have liked to burn it, but instead settled for stashing it underneath her bed.

"Don't worry about it, Bella," he said lightly, continuing to the right side of her bed and stacking some notebooks on top of his collection. "I'm sure they'll find it – whatever it is."

Her attention turned back to him, and she finally recognized that he had been picking up after her. "You really don't have to do that." She had not been able to examine each and every sheet of paper yet.

"I don't mind," he told her. "If you're going to be on crutches, you're going to need floor space."

She smiled again, glad that he was there. "You're right. Thanks."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for," he told her, setting the heavy pile on top of her desk. "Your Jacob angel is here to serve," he told her with a formal bow. And he meant it – literally. He would have done anything for Bella.

"Now, let's talk about something else," he told her, anxious to shift the subject away from vampires and wolves. "How do you feel about motorcycles?"

* * *

Perched on a tree branch away from humans' view, Edward gritted his teeth. He had watched through the window, seething the whole time. He had not expected the Native American boy to return. He had not anticipated that Bella might want him to, and now his heart felt like it was being ripped in every direction. Jealousy raged through his mind, infecting his every thought and sucking the life out of him like a leech. At least from what he could read in the boy's thoughts, his intentions were pure.

Edward had not liked to think of what was to come. Although he relished the thought of Bella returning to school, he dreaded the actions of the other boys who would undoubtedly fall back into line for her affections.

Despite the jealousy, the anger, the frustration, Edward's resolve remained strong. At one hundred and four years of age, he had developed mountains of patience. He had already committed to Bella's happiness, and if her happiness resulted in a life without him, then that was the way it had to be.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to those who are reading, and I'm always interested to hear what you think, so please leave a review...please??


	5. Resolve

Chapter 5 – Resolve

It felt like the first day of school again – almost. After Chief Swan had helped her out of the patrol car, Eric and Tyler were there to offer their assistance.

"I'm Tyy…llerrr," he said loudly, over enunciating to Bella as she settled herself onto her crutches.

"Dude," Eric said as he smacked his knuckles against Tyler's head. "She's not deaf."

Bella shot Eric a thankful look and turned back to Tyler. "I remember you, Tyler."

That stopped the boy dead in his tracks. Had she remembered the accident where he'd almost taken her life as well? He wondered. True, it had been over a month ago, but a fresh wave of guilt still washed over him.

"Thanks, Eric," Bella told him, a little uncomfortably as he took her red backpack from the seat and flung it over his shoulders.

"You remember me," he said.

"Of course I remember you," she told him. It was true; she had recalled how friendly he was to her since the very first day. The sun's rays beat down on her head, and she looked up to face the unusually blue sky. She was grateful that there appeared to be no threat of rain today, as uneasy on her crutches as she already was.

"Bye, Chief Swan," Tyler told Charlie, shutting the door. "Don't worry about a thing. We're going to take very good care of Bella."

Charlie's brows knit together suspiciously as he watched the two hormone-raged boys hover over his daughter. "Right." He would have liked to introduce them to his pistol.

"Bells, you okay?" he asked, still standing beside the hood of the car as the pair flanked Bella on the way to the school grounds.

She stopped for a moment and peeked over her shoulder. "I'm fine, Dad."

"Fine," Charlie muttered to himself and then entered his vehicle. He still worried for his daughter, but at least there was a measure of comfort that she would have a pair of ready helpers. "See you after school," he called out from the passenger window.

Tyler stopped just then. "I can take you home, Bella," he offered like an over anxious puppy and then turned to the chief. "I can take her home."

The chief said not a word, but shook his head, his brown eyes shooting daggers at the careless boy. He would have revoked Tyler's license if not for Bella…

Eric inwardly laughed, but seized the opportunity. "I can take you home, Bella, if you want."

Still visibly uneasy with the situation, she turned her eyes to her father.

"I'll be here to pick you up after school," the chief repeated.

Nodding her head, she thanked him and waved goodbye. Bella wished that she could drive her own truck. She hated feeling so dependent on everyone.

Charlie started up the engine. As it hummed to life, he thought, not for the first time, that it was too soon for her to be returning to school anyway. Dr. Cullen had examined her the previous Friday, and since the headaches had decreased, he had left it up to Bella. What Charlie really hoped was that she would keep away from that Cullen boy.

That Cullen boy had, in fact, been all she could think of. For all of her investigations, she had not been able to find as much as a phone number. There were no pictures of them together, no doodles, no notes…She had wondered on more than one occasion if they really had been dating. He had been there at the hospital in Phoenix, though. Edward had been different from the way she remembered him that first day – he appeared sad, mournful…lost. After having been back in Forks for over a week, she had not heard from him at all, and now she eagerly anticipated seeing him again. He had to have the answers; she was counting on it.

"Bella?" Eric said, trying to get her attention as they made their way to her first class. "Are you okay?"

Bella nodded, and Eric took his cue. "So, does your head hurt?"

"Exactly, _what_ do you remember?" Tyler asked suspiciously.

"How did it happen?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. And what were you doing in Phoenix?"

She stopped for a moment and looked from one to the other with dread. Questions. Even worse, they were questions that she did not have the answers to. And as she attempted to answer them to the best of her ability, she began to feel the sensation of prickling needles poking inside her head. She only needed to make it to Biology, she told herself. If she started feeling ill, she always had an excuse to go home. But, for now, Bella braced herself for the onslaught of queries to come.

At lunch, Bella sat at their table with eyes closed, rubbing at her temples. Her crutches leaned against the table, Mike Newton was fetching her a tray of food, and she could feel Jessica's brown eyes boring into her.

"We really missed you," Angela told her as she sat down with tray in hand. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah," Jessica agreed, trying to sound more convincing as she picked at a pepperoni on her pizza. She did not like the fact that everyone was fawning over Bella again…especially Mike Newton.

"Thanks," Bella replied, opening her eyes and turning her gaze toward the Cullens' table. It was empty.

Jessica had picked up on the sigh that accompanied Bella's confused look. With Bella's amnesia having become common knowledge, there was some kind of rumor going around that she did not remember dating Edward Cullen, but besides asking her, there was no way to know for sure. Jessica was certainly curious about it, but had the manners not to ask. "They're not here," she informed Bella. "On sunny days, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen pull them out of school to go hiking and fishing and stuff."

Bella's eyes widened in recognition. "I remember that."

"Really?" Jessica probed.

"That's great, Bella!" Angela said, clapping her hands. "Do you remember anything else?"

"No," she replied sadly, disappointed that he would not be there. Bits of recall, though, were coming back just as Dr. Cullen said they would, and despite Edward's absence, the day was not a total loss.

Tyler set the tray down in front of Bella as her focus remained on the Cullens' empty table. "Here you go, Bella," he said gallantly, proud that he had taken her tray at the lunch line and left Mike Newton to pay for it.

Bella's gaze finally met Tyler's as he plopped into the seat across from her. "Thanks."

Next to join them was Mike Newton, whose brows were knitted together. In one hand, he held his own tray, and with the other, he swiftly socked Tyler in the arm.

"Thank you both," Bella clarified, unable to understand why the two would be so competitive with their assistance. Mike took his seat, scooting Tyler out of the spot directly across from Bella, who despite her lack of appetite grasped her slice of pizza.

Clearly her mind was elsewhere as she ate, and her gaze stayed fixed on the empty table. Tyler turned in his seat to follow her gaze. "So, what's with you and the Cullens? Aren't you and Edward together anymore?"

"Dude!" Mike exclaimed, elbowing Tyler in the gut. The last thing he wanted was to remind Bella that she already had a boyfriend.

"Sorry," Tyler said, recoiling from Mike's blow. "I just wanted to know," he continued, facing the wide, shocked faces of his table mates. Unfazed by Mike's reaction, Tyler turned back to Bella. "Well, are you?"

At this, Tyler, Mike, Jessica, and Angela simultaneously leaned in, curious to hear Bella's response. And Bella felt her face redden. She wished that she had stayed home…

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." Her gaze turned unappetizingly toward her pizza. "I don't remember."

Biology class was longer than she remembered, and the absence of the body next to her felt like a missing appendage. Even now, she could sharply recall the weight of his glare from her first day of school…and how she had tried to focus on anything but him. She had not seen him after that first day, and for no reason she could understand, every day Edward Cullen had not returned to class made her whole world feel out of orbit. Not unlike these past two weeks…

Charlie was there in the parking lot after school, standing with the door open, waiting to pick her up, and Bella was filled with relief that her first day back was over. At least the next day she would not have to repeat herself. Although for as many times as she had to explain her condition, she felt like it might have been better to announce it over the loudspeaker.

The next morning, Bella welcomed the soft patter of rain upon her face as she left the house. Never had anything felt as glorious as the small drops of moistness or the familiar wet smell of the air as it filled her lungs. As Charlie pulled to a stop in the school parking lot, Tyler and Eric were there, just as they had been the day before, waiting. Blinking, Tyler stood at the curb, the hood of his jacket covering his head. Eric was at his side holding an umbrella. Enthusiastically, one opened the door for her while the other sheltered her from the rain as she got out. After handing her the crutches, Tyler stiffened, catching within his sight a most unwelcome addition as it smoothly made its way into the parking lot. The trio waved goodbye to the chief of police, and Tyler hurried Bella and Eric to the school grounds. Eric shot him a questioning look, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw them as they exited the grey Volvo, and with dread creeping up from the tips of his toes to the top of his head, he had the feeling that his and Tyler's service to Bella would be soon coming to an end. However, Eric still took the liberty of escorting her to each class, dutifully carrying her backpack.

Although Bella had not seen them before school, she knew the Cullens were there. Their presence was like a sensor that sent tingles down her spine. The anticipation was like starvation, but knowing food was just around the corner. Eric was walking her to English class when a friendly, familiar face was approaching from the opposite direction.

"Hi, Bella."

"Hi…Alice," Bella replied, pleased to have remembered the name. The dainty female with the pale skin and short, dark locks grinned in return. Alice's voice was as musical as her features were perfect.

"See you later," Alice told her with a wink, then gestured for her handsome companion to catch up with her.

Bella met the apprehensive golden eyes of Alice's taller companion, and she could not help but stare- another flicker of recall came back to her. Jasper…His name was Jasper. It had not mattered that he didn't greet her, for now it was enough to know that things would come back to her…in time. Now she wondered if she could recall the names of the other siblings.

Eric kept his thoughts to himself as the odd, pale-skinned twosome passed by. He ignored their puzzled glances and helped Bella to her desk.

After fourth period, Bella nearly gasped aloud when she came across the other pair. Tall and husky, the pale older brother walked with his arm around the ethereal blonde beside him.

His features, which would have intimidated a Sumo wrestler, fell into a happy smile. "Hi, Bella," he greeted warmly, waving to her with wiggly fingers.

_Emmett_. His name was Emmett, and Bella again lit up with that knowledge. On the outside he was a tough guy, but really he could be as soft as a teddy bear, she recalled. "Hi," she greeted back with a big smile. It was true that she could not remember any of the experiences she shared with them, but at least she recalled their names.

The ridiculously beautiful blonde, she remembered to be Rosalie, and as always, Rosalie's expression was cold, looking away from Bella and elbowing Emmett sharply.

"What?" She heard him say as they passed. "Edward didn't say we couldn't say hi to her."

A sinking feeling struck Bella then and she stopped, looking back to them.

"Let's go, Bella." Eric tried to move her faster along to the next class. Sure, Jasper had not frightened him, but Emmett Cullen was as big as a bear and looked like he could rip a phone book to pieces.

Lunch was awkward. Bella sat with the group as the day before, but today each of the Cullens occupied their respective seats at their table…just as she remembered. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. Only today, _he_ was there, and as her eyes swallowed Edward Cullen whole, Bella repressed the chill that she felt during their initial meeting. She tried not to look at him. He had not looked at her, and yet everyone in the cafeteria was watching their every move. Every minute she sat there, the angrier she became. And she desperately wanted to know what his problem was. Bella wondered what he would do if she hobbled over there and demanded an answer. Before she could ponder that action any further, the Cullens began to file out, dumping their trays full of food into the trash.

At long last, Eric escorted her to Biology, and Bella's eyes eagerly sought out her lab partner. Mike Newton took the backpack from Eric's grip and walked alongside Bella to her seat, very pleased that Edward had not risen to do it himself. It was very odd, but Mike could not complain.

"You okay?" Mike asked as he set the crutches against the side of their table, ignoring the pale, mysterious boy that had captivated nearly every female at Forks High.

"I'm fine. Thanks," she said, leaning down on her other side and pulling her folder and pencil from her backpack. The bell rang and Mike grudgingly took his seat. Edward was there beside her – she could feel him as he watched her, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to rise. Keeping her focus on yesterday's homework, she pointed to each answer and reread it silently. As much as she wanted to talk to him, she did not want to be the first to speak.

His plan had been not to speak to her. Edward had already decided that in order for Bella to be happy, that this was the best course of action. It was one thing, however, to decide this from outside her window, never coming any closer than six feet. It was another thing to be able to breathe in her floral scent, and see the bewildered expression in her chocolate brown eyes. And to know that his arms would be bereft of her warmth and goodness. Her blood, although not quite the temptation it used to be, still called to him, the heady scent flooding his senses. Clearly, this would not be easy.

Mr. Banner began the lecture, and as Bella took notes, the lead broke on her pencil.

"Shoot," she muttered to herself, keeping her eyes forward, and feeling the blush creeping to her cheeks. Bella then leaned down to her opposite side, and reached into her back pack, trying to avoid falling off the chair. As if that was not bad enough, the movement of the back pack tipped over both of her crutches, and as they clattered loudly to the floor - interrupting Mr. Banner as he spoke - the whole class stared.

Her mouth fell open wide in horror. She tried to stand, but then felt a hand touch her sleeve. "Don't move," he told her, already up on his feet. "I'll get it."

His voice was like music meant only for her to hear and her heart reacted with a vengeance. After the teacher resumed the lecture, Edward set her back pack on the floor between them. He then unzipped the front pocket of her pack and pulled out another pencil.

In shock, she just stared. His eyes were the same golden brown as the doctor's and his siblings, but Edward's eyes melted her insides with one look.

He smiled then, his resolve blown away like a soap bubble on a breeze. She had frozen in place before accepting his offering, and judging by the rate at which her heart was pounding, Edward believed within his soul that Bella must love him as much as he loved her- only she did not know it yet. After setting the pencil down, he looked into the sweet confusion of her eyes. "I apologize. How rude of me," he began, with a small smile. "My name is Edward Cullen."

* * *

A/N: Hello ya'all! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. :)


	6. Fresh Start

A/N: To _Unknown,_ if you click on my penname - _Kelsismom _up at the top, then you will see my bio and scroll down to the list of other stories I've written. There's one other one for Twilight which is a Carlisle and Esme story (The Demise of Esme - nominated for an Indie Twific award- yay!), and the rest are Dear Frankie, Phantom of the Opera, and one is Tom Hanks' Castaway.

So, here we go, I have a special place in my heart for this one- hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6 – Fresh Start

"My name is Edward Cullen."

Wide eyed, Bella stared back at him, nearly hypnotized by his beauty. Edward was too perfect; his perfection was nearly blinding. It was easy for Bella to let her former apprehension about him slip away, as though the recollection of his hostility had been but a false memory. And this very interaction was so familiar to her. "I know."

Edward smiled, tilting his head to the side in an attempt to explain himself. "Right. I just thought it might help if we began with introductions."

For a moment, Bella found herself dazzled by the golden sparkle in his eyes. The yellowish amber of his irises seemed to be looking into her very soul, and she found herself without words to speak.

"And you're Bella," he added, picking up that irresistible quickening of her heartbeat that pounded within her body.

Edward set the pencil down in front of her, and Bella shook her head as if to clear it from the confusion.

"Hey, did you get contacts?" she asked, blinking as her brain worked in time with her tongue to form coherent speech. "The last time I saw you here, your eyes were almost black."

Mr. Banner, who had been giving his lecture, stopped at their table, and set a quieting hand on Bella's textbook. He arched an authoritative brow at the two in warning.

They did not speak during class after that, but their eyes had had the tendency to drift back toward one another for the rest of the hour. And each time, Bella felt that annoying rush of blood fill her face. And each time the adorable blush colored her ivory skin, Edward found his own body radiating from her warmth. He so desperately wanted to hold her hand, to tell her in a whisper how much he loved her and missed her. His soul longed for any opportunity to impart the tiniest display of affection. But, it could not be so. Not until she knew him once again.

* * *

The Cullen clan immediately noticed the change in Edward. He was smiling, and as his fingers slid along the keyboard of the piano, his heart felt alive once again. Immersing himself in the lullaby he had created for Bella, Edward ignored the three sets of quiet footsteps that entered the room behind him. They said nothing as he played and when his fingers commanded the last note, enthusiastic applause rang out from behind him.

Esme crossed to the piano bench and set her arm around her eldest son's shoulder. "I'm so glad that you had a good day, Edward." _Finally._ His misery had affected them all, and Esme herself felt ill from his suffering.

"We all are," Carlisle confirmed with a smile, coming to stand beside his wife.

"And you, Alice?" Edward asked knowingly, already having read her thoughts. His lips formed a smirk. "I see you're having your visions again."

Alice, who was grinning from ear to ear, danced around the room. She hummed to herself, flitting about the wood floor like a graceful sprite.

Edward smiled. "She does look beautiful," he agreed.

Esme turned to Alice, hoping to be filled in very quickly by Edward and Alice's silent interaction. "What vision, Alice?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing," the clairvoyant replied with a sneaky smile. "Just Edward looking very dashing wearing a black suit. And Bella, she is _gorgeous_ wearing my blue dress." Alice continued to pirouette around the room, her tiny feet touching the floor so lightly that they did not make a sound.

"Really?" Carlisle asked, surprised. "What's the occasion?"

Alice gave a dreamy sigh. "Prom."

Edward stood up from the piano bench and faced his adoptive parents. "I'm sorry. I just don't see it. Bella doesn't like to dance. She won't go," he explained.

Alice shook a delicate finger at him. "You don't ask her, dummy." Humming again, she placed one arm around Edward's shoulder and took his hand in hers, beginning to lead him in a Waltz. "Anyhow, I can't wait!"

He humored her with a smile, stepping lightly with his sister and twirling her around the room. The vision that he saw in Alice's mind of holding Bella as she gazed lovingly at him was rapturous.

"Son, what have you told Bella so far?" Carlisle asked.

"We haven't had a lot of time to speak, but I'm taking it slow, you see. Each day, a little at a time. Making someone fall in love with you again is hard work," Edward confessed.

"Well, I feel I should warn you, Edward," Carlisle began. "Telling Bella too much too soon may very well backfire. Instead of jogging her memory, you may scare her away."

Edward was not convinced. "I failed to scare her away the first time. And I certainly gave it a few solid efforts." It was true, he remembered the burn in his throat whenever she was nearby, and that aching thirst had nearly driven him to insanity on more than one occasion.

"She figured it out," Alice pointed out, breaking her tune. "Because you helped her."

"Alice has a point, Edward. If Bella does not experience your superhuman strengths, then she is likely to see you as everyone else. And until she remembers, I see no reason to remind her."

Esme giggled at the notion of Bella getting to know Edward as an ordinary mortal. "You mean, have him pretend to be a human?"

"He already does it every day," Carlisle added, now taking Esme into his arms and moving his irresistible wife around the room in a slow dance. Their eyes locked, and as they always had for the past eighty-something years, Esme and Carlisle's hearts connected, seeming to block out the entire world around them.

"I'll keep that in mind," Edward replied, his arm bracing the arch of Alice's back and dipping her in a showy fashion.

The smile suddenly disappeared from Alice's face and Edward leaned her upward to a standing position, his jaw tensing.

"Oh, no," Alice said with dread.

Carlisle and Esme snapped out of their daze for the moment and with concerned eyes, looked at Alice. "What is it, Alice?" Esme asked worriedly.

"The vision…it's changed."

* * *

Bella hobbled to her front door. Without any idea of who it could be, she leaned forward to grasp the doorknob, careful not to bang her leg against the edge. The door opened before Bella could reach the knob, and she smiled in surprise at her visitor.

"Hi, Jacob," she greeted. His white teeth were bright as he smiled back at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? I came to keep you company," he told her. He held up a DVD he had in one hand, and a slim package of wrapped microwaveable popcorn. "Do you like Jackie Chan?"

With a laugh, Bella shook her head. "I don't know."

He entered, shutting the door behind him. "Well, Jacob is here to the rescue. Jackie Chan is not only skilled in martial arts, does his own stunts, but is a comedic genius."

Bella smirked. "So, this visit doesn't have anything to do with the fact that since Charlie's working late tonight, he called your dad, and your dad told you to come baby-sit me?"

Making himself at home, Jacob headed toward the microwave. "I don't see it like that. I see it as an opportunity for you to learn more about the martial arts. You need all the help you can get." Babysitting was not quite how Billy had put it, guarding would have been more accurate. Since it was true that Bella was not clear about her association with the Cullens, Billy wanted to ensure that Edward kept his distance.

"Right. Martial arts," she repeated, hobbling behind him. In truth, she did not mind this surprise visit. Apparently Charlie still felt uneasy about leaving her alone in her condition, and with her limited mobility, she was not about to admit to her father that a distraction would be most welcome.

She had been daydreaming about Edward when Jacob arrived, but since she would have to wait until the next day to see her lab partner again, each tick of the clock was feeling like an hour.

Jacob's large fingers worked to peel the plastic from the packaging, and he turned to face Bella in the kitchen as she held onto her crutches. After spending every afternoon together the week before, they had fallen into a very comfortable, easy friendship. "Well, don't just stand there like a slug," he joked. "You can do the popcorn," he said, grasping a large green plastic bowl from the dish rack and setting it near the microwave. "I'll put on the movie."

* * *

"What do you see?" Carlisle asked, his golden brows pulling together in concern.

Alice's gaze was focused, unseeing, on the large window. She did not answer.

"Alice?" Esme asked, becoming more worried with every second. "What is it?"

Edward shook his head in exasperation as he read Alice's thoughts. "Jackie Chan on the flat screen. And that Quileute boy is getting too close to Bella. "

* * *

Seated on opposite sides of the couch, Bella's mouth fell open wide as Jacob held the large green bowl possessively within his grasp and shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth. "Hey!" she exclaimed, reaching toward him from the other end of the couch.

His mouth was full when he looked at her. "What?"

"Uh…you gonna share?"

"Oh," he replied, turning down to face the fluffy kernels. "I'm sorry." He took another handful and stuffed it into his mouth. "It's just that, well, I only brought one package, and there's barely enough for me."

She looked at him in shock. "C'mon, Jacob!"

"Sorry, Bella. It's too bad, too. This popcorn is really good. Reeaaaallllly buttery." He took a few kernels and popped them into his mouth. "Mmmmmm. It's like _movie_ popcorn."

Bella looked around for something to throw at him, but the remote was just out of her reach. "Oh, Jacob…you are _such_ a…" She struggled for the right word. "Dog!"

Jacob gasped aloud, and Bella could see some broken pieces of yellow popcorn on his tongue. "Bella, I can't believe you called me that," he told her, mock offended. "And just to think that I brought these Peanut M&M's…" He pulled out a King-size package from his jeans pocket. "And _I_ was going to let YOU open them for me!"

"Uh, Jacob…hand over the M & M's and nobody has to get hurt here." She held out her open palm toward him, ready and waiting to receive the goods.

Shaking his head, he dangled the package just out of her grasp and began laughing hysterically. "Come and get it!"

Broken leg or no broken leg, Bella refused to be teased. After steadying her leg, she leaned over and reached the packet of candy. But, Jacob's thumb and index finger held a firm grip on one end of the package. With her hand grasping one end and his hand grasping the other, the result was a tug of war, but seeing he had the advantage, she reached for the bowl of popcorn in his lap, and he let go of the candy to grasp the bowl. Victoriously, Bella smiled and sat back against the couch cushions. She put on as smug an expression as she could manage and tore open one end of the M & M's.

"That's alright," she told him, popping a candy piece into her mouth. "You can keep the popcorn."

Having too much fun goofing around with her, Jacob decided to change his strategy. He kept his expression smooth and his tone matter-of-fact. "Bella, that may not be the best idea."

Amused, she turned to face him. "And why is that?"

"Well, look at you. You're not getting much exercise, and now you're going to fill your body with a bunch of empty calories?"

Her mouth fell agape once again. "Are you trying to say I'm getting fat?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just remember, **I **didn't say it!"

A gasp escaped her lips, and she proceeded to pick M&M's out of the package one by one and throw them at him. But to her dismay, Jacob's reflexes were exceptionally sharp. He leaned his body in each direction, his open mouth acting as a catcher's mitt, and managed to catch each candy piece that she threw at him, reminding her of a canine snapping up doggie biscuits with his mouth.

With a growl, Bella halted as the sound of Jacob's laughter roared throughout the living room. She then leaned forward, careful not to move her leg, and reached the remote and held it up, ready to take aim.

A look of concern crossed his face. "Now, Bella, don't. Somebody could get hurt here."

"Yeah, you!"

Jacob scooted toward her, attempting to wrestle the remote from Bella's grasp before she could throw it at him. "There is…no need…for violence," he told her, but then snaked his fingers around her wrists.

Being female and knowing that he had more strength than she, Bella knew she was at a disadvantage. Just before he tugged the remote from her grasp, she began to howl in pain, and her features scrunched together in a pained grimace.

"Oww…Owww…Ow, Jacob!" she hollered as he claimed the remote.

His dark eyes widened in alarm. "Oh my God, Bella! Are you okay? I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

Her eyebrows were knit together, but her eyes focused on the green bowl on his lap. Before answering, her hands grasped the bowl and dumped the popcorn over his head. And then she smiled at his shocked expression. "No, I'm fine, Jacob."

"You…are…so…dead!" Jacob exclaimed. Bella pointed and laughed at the green bowl he wore as a hat until he lunged at her and began to tickle her mercilessly.

"No, Jacob!" she shouted. "Stop!" she laughed as his fingers dug into her underarms. "Stop!"

The sound of the doorbell interrupted them. It rang out loud and persistent, three times consecutively. _Saved by the bell,_ she thought.

Jacob jumped off the couch and made his way to the door. "To be continued," he warned pointing threateningly with his index finger. After he opened the door, he looked around in surprise. There was nothing there but darkness. "Hello?" Jacob called out.

Bella had hobbled over to see who was there. "Who's there, Jacob?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he turned to her. "I don't know. I guess nobody. Maybe there's a short in the doorbell wiring."

"That's weird, never happened before," Bella said. In their neck of the woods, they very rarely received visitors. She pulled a few popcorn kernels from Jacob's hairline.

"Yeah…weird," Jacob replied, peering outside once again. Although he had not known for sure who their visitor could have been, he had his suspicions. Narrowing his eyes at the dark unknown, Jacob shut the door.

* * *

Up on his tree branch once again, Edward seethed. Every bone in his body wished to break every bone in Jacob's body. Logic had long since abandoned his mind as jealousy raged through him like a roaring fire. And, Edward would have pursued the dark-skinned boy - treaty or no treaty. He was certain that he would tear the boy limb from limb and enjoy every moment of it. But, his ears picked up a noise over a mile away. It was the sound of Charlie's patrol car.


	7. OldFashioned

Chapter 7- Old- Fashioned

Edward's eyes fell to the sleeping figure in the bed. As she slept, she was so sweet and impossibly enticing to him. Bella had no idea, even now – she never had - how much he desired her…her, her mind, her body, her soul. Her blood had long since lost its previously insane appeal. It still called to him like the most tempting of siren songs, but now, as his happiness seemed to dwell within the life of this human, Edward could see past the allure.

He did not know how he had kept himself away from her for so long. Every night, he had purposely stayed away from her window's reach, but tonight was different. After the closeness they had shared earlier that afternoon during Biology class, he could barely tear himself away from the temptation of her nearness.

Edward was thankful that he had arrived there when he had. Although Alice's vision had been vague, he did not like the possible result of that Native American boy and Bella spending so much time together. Before this night, the relationship between the two had never gotten physical, and to see Jacob through the window tickling Bella was more than Edward could bear. The chief had arrived shortly after, and to Edward's delight, had given Jacob a ride back to the reservation.

Now, Bella lay there mumbling as she slept, her utterances practically undecipherable. Edward shut his eyes, resisting the urge to close the gap between their two bodies. It would only take a fraction of a second, and he could be at her side. His fingers longed to feel the silk of her hair. His body ached to be near hers. His lips yearned to meet the delicious warmth of her lips, her cheeks, her forehead. As miserable as these past weeks had been for Bella, they had been unbearable for Edward.

And now, without a clue as to her feelings toward him, and even worse, her feelings toward Jacob, Edward's heart felt like a delicate piece of glass. His every thought, every feeling was on edge as he considered a future without her.

It seemed impossible now.

In a thought's time, his feet carried him to Bella's bedside, and he held out his hand to touch her. She was like a goddess in the moonlight, and the glow bathed her features like a glorious forbidden angel. Without making actual contact, his fingers remained just millimeters above her head, tracing her forehead, her brows, her lips. She stirred then, and Edward stiffened, ready to disappear. He stayed as still as a statue, lingering over her when she let out a sigh, and her breathing returned to normal. His fingers resumed their journey, tracing without touching, a fraction of an inch above and along her cheekbones to the curve of her jaw line.

This was torture, he thought, resisting the urge to lay his body beside hers.

And just then she spoke, clear as day, her voice filling the room. "Edward."

His heart swelled, and the sound of his name on her lips sent a shot of desire coursing through his veins. He had to leave…now…before he did something he might regret.

"Goodbye, Bella," he whispered. "I love you." _More than you'll ever know._ At a reluctant human speed, his feet stepped away from her and moved toward the open window.

"Edward," she said again, but nothing more, and Edward had to use all of his restraint to leave her that night.

* * *

"What am I going to do? How can I make Bella remember me?" Edward asked Carlisle in a low voice. Carlisle was seated at his glossy mahogany desk poring over his latest medical journal.

Edward was grateful that he was able to find his adoptive father alone. This was not a conversation he would have liked to share with the rest of the family.

Carlisle's gaze turned to meet Edward's, and then he sat back in his huge leather office chair, heaving a long sigh. "Son, I'm afraid there's no surefire way you can do that."

"This is so frustrating, Carlisle. I can't stay away from Bella, but I can't be near her either."

Esme poked her head in. "I think you're doing just fine, Edward. All Bella needs is time."

He knew Esme was coming and turned to face the sweet smile of his adoptive mother after she made her way beside him. She always knew the right things to say, yet Edward still felt embarrassed about being so vulnerable. "But, what if she doesn't remember?" He heard another set of thoughts before a sibling poked her head in. "Hello, Alice," he said tightly, frustration laced in his voice.

"Oh, she'll remember," Alice assured him, entering the office and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't know that for sure," Edward retorted skeptically. Her thoughts seem to be scattered, like she was hiding something.

"Yes, I do," she countered.

Edward met Alice's eyes. "Did you have a vision?" he asked hopefully, and Carlisle and Esme also turned to Alice with great interest.

"Yes." She kept her face straight and her thoughts in harmony with her words.

Dubiously, Edward turned back to Carlisle. "What can I do until then?" Edward then rolled his eyes, hearing the unmistakable footsteps of the next intruder.

"I think that you should ask her out," Emmett suggested, suddenly standing on Carlisle's other side by the desk. "She already likes you."

Esme's delicate hands clapped together excitedly. "You can invite her over here for dinner!"

"Take her to a movie," Jasper offered, now entering and taking Alice's hand in his own.

Though he was mortified that his issue had now become public, Edward was grateful that his family was willing to be helpful. "I think it's too soon for that," Edward replied with a sigh. "I'm still a stranger to her."

Carlisle stood from his chair and leaned his hands against the edge of the desk. "Well, then it's time to court her. Let her get to know you again…well, except that you're a vampire."

"Oh! Oh!" Emmett exclaimed. "I know, offer to walk her to class."

"Yes," Jasper agreed. "Carry her books for her."

"And then what?" Edward asked his brothers.

The two seemed to be at a loss, and Esme quickly jumped in. "There's always the typical things that girls love – poetry, art, flowers and chocolates."

Edward shook his head doubtfully. "Still, it seems too soon for that."

Carlisle moved to Edward's other side and patted him on the back. "Come on, Edward. Be creative. Just think, after all this time, you finally get to be that old-fashioned boy who's trying to get a girl to go out with him. If you recall, you didn't exactly have to do that the first time around. This time you have the opportunity to win her heart."

"But, last time Bella thought I was Superman," he recalled bitterly. _Right, Superman along with a version of other assorted superheroes. _And in reality, she could not have been more wrong. Now, he would have to be Clark Kent. "What if my being human isn't enough?"

"It _will_ be," Esme told him. "Bella will love you whether she thinks that you're a vampire or not."

If anyone else had been listening, the conversation would have been odd at best, but despite Carlisle's roomy office, Edward was feeling a little crowded now. With a forced smile, Edward retreated from his family. "Thanks," he told them all, and left the group staring after him.

"Alice?" Emmett said. "Did you really have a vision that Bella remembered him?"

Alice's eyes darted around and then crinkled her tiny nose. "No," she whispered, admitting to her fib.

And from downstairs Edward's voice carried into the office. "I knew it!"

* * *

The Next Day…

"She's looking over here," Edward told his siblings as they sat around the lunch table. Bella was sitting with the usual crowd, and still it irked him to no end that he was burdened with every one else's thoughts, but could not catch even a whisper of hers…And it really frustrated Edward how the others' thoughts and stares were very curiously watching him and then turning to watch Bella.

"Dude, of course she's looking over here," Emmett replied as he picked up a tiny green pea pod from his lunch tray and hurled at Edward with less impressive human speed. "But, stop staring! You're going to freak her out."

Alice disagreed. "I don't think so. Edward, you should go talk to her," she told him, her eyes turned toward the unappetizing slab of beef on her tray which was slathered in gravy.

"I don't know. Maybe Emmett is onto something," Jasper put in. His eyes turned to meet Edward's. "You're going for old-fashioned, right?"

Before Edward could respond, Alice jumped in. "He's being slow – even for old-fashioned."

Rosalie, who had been brooding the entire time, finally spoke up. She was becoming mighty bored with all this talk of courting a human. Especially Bella…Rosalie had never seen the seventeen-year-old as anything more than ordinary. I mean, really, she thought. What was all the fuss? "I disagree, Alice. I don't think he should be too forward."

Edward rolled his eyes, already having read the thoughts behind the beautiful blonde's spoken words. His gaze slid over to Bella again, who promptly looked away as she scooped her fork into her small heap of mashed potatoes. To Edward's dismay, Mike Newton, Tyler, and Eric were still in hot pursuit of Bella, still trying to flirt and be overly helpful. And it didn't help that Edward was sitting passively by and watching.

"Maybe I should go talk to her," Edward said, his eyes turning back to face the group.

"No!" Emmett replied. "Be cool. Wait until class, and then talk to her."

Edward turned to Jasper then. "You think so?"

Jasper nodded. "Definitely."

* * *

_**Hi.**_

Bella looked down at the elegantly scripted word. As soon as she had entered class, Mr. Banner had commanded the class's attention, and she had not even had a moment to greet her lab partner. She smiled, and then set her own scrawl to the page.

_Hello._

His smile took her breath away, and her heart began to pound as he quickly added more words to her reply.

_**How are you today?**_

_Fine. And you?_

_**Good. How's your leg doing? Does it hurt?**_

_Only when I move it._

Bella and Edward seemed to be trading notes with lightning speed, but tried to be inconspicuous so as not to call attention to themselves.

_**I'm sorry to hear that. If you need any help at all, let me know.**_

She turned to him then, amused and suppressing a laugh. Bella then began to write.

_What are you going to do? Carry me to every class?_

Biting her bottom lip, she watched the mischief dance in his mesmerizing amber eyes as he wrote and then handed it back to her.

**_If need be. Glad to be of service._**

Bella covered her mouth with her hand, barely able to control a nervous giggle that was threatening to rise clear from deep down in her abdomen. His eyes, though, seemed to penetrate hers, and Bella found herself almost lightheaded from his gaze.

Mr. Banner's voice quickly shook her from her trance, and Bella wrote back her response.

_I don't think that will be necessary._

**_Well, the offer is good any time, just the same._**

Bella turned from Edward then with a smile, pretending, unsuccessfully, to listen to the teacher's lecture. She had to look away from her lab partner - his beauty was too much. It was like looking into the face of an angel, and made her feel very unworthy. The shape of his lips as they curved into that perfect smile stirred familiar feelings within the pit of her stomach, and she was sure that right here and right now was not the time or place for that. Her pencil took to the paper once again.

_This is weird, Edward._

She caught the slight furrow to his brows as he wrote his response.

_**Why?**_

_Because we already know each other, right? I mean, we're dating, right?_

Edward felt his heart sink all the way to his feet. There was still not a spark of recall lit within her pretty face. He took a breath and wrote his response.

_**Supposedly.**_

Bella blinked as she looked at the word. It was a yes or no question. Why was he being so vague?

_Then, why didn't you come back to see me at the hospital in Phoenix or at home?_

After reading her query, guilt washed through him again. He could read the hurt welling in her chocolate brown depths.

_**You didn't remember me, Bella. And I didn't want to make things more complicated for you.**_

He showed her the note, praying silently that she would understand. When she faced him again, her expression was uncertain. Edward took back the note and began to write again.

**_I wanted to see you. Badly._**

The look of adoration on his face was hard to resist, and she could barely tear her eyes away from him until Mr. Banner smacked his hand on their table.

"Something you would like to share with the class, Miss Swan?" he asked, eyeing their written conversation.

Bella's eyes opened widely as she turned to face the teacher, and blood flooded her entire face. "No." She folded the paper in half and moved it to her lap.

Mr. Banner glared at both students with a warning, and then resumed his lecture.

The weight of Edward's gaze was like a brick on her shoulder, and she fought the urge to look his way again. Bella waited until the teacher assigned them their project to turn to face her partner again.

"Edward?" she whispered.

He had barely moved his gaze from her, and his whole body felt alive with electricity from their interaction. "Yes, Bella?"

The sound of the way he said her name was achingly familiar. "I want…." Blood rushed to her cheeks again, and she had no idea how to manage finishing that sentence. Biting her lip nervously, she took a piece of paper once again, and glanced in the teacher's direction to make sure he was not watching.

_Can you help me remember?_

**_I would very much like to try._**

She smiled, and gave a sigh of relief. Her stomach was doing flip flops as he set that disarming amber gaze on her once again.

_How do we start?_

He smiled, and then wrote down his response.

**_How about you let me carry your books to class?_**

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this one! In a desperate attempt to encourage reviews and increase my number of readers, I've decided to borrow EliseShaw's idea. Her Carlisle/Esme fics are brilliant, by the way! So, any one who reviews (who gives a valid email address I can reply to) will receive a preview snippet from the next chapter. So, please indulge me with your feedback, and click on that review button below...


	8. Doubt

Chapter 8 - Doubt

It felt like an eternity before the bell finally rang, sounding out its signal to move on to the next class.

Edward picked up Bella's heavy backpack and flung it over his shoulder as though it held nothing but air, and with his other hand he handed her the crutches. Mike Newton paused beside their table, expecting to resume his duties, but as Bella's eyes seemed only for Edward, he heaved a sigh and continued walking.

With a victorious smile, he inwardly gloated at the Newton boy's defeated thoughts. "Shall we?" Edward asked, making sure that Bella was steady on her feet.

She nodded, hoping as she hobbled along that she would not trip over her crutches and make a fool of herself in front of this extraordinary boy, who for some reason, was favoring her with his presence. Causing herself further injury seemed to be the secondary concern.

Despite all the things that needed to be said, the two made their way down the hallway in silence. Edward had no clue about how to begin the conversation, and Bella was feeling too tongue tied to speak. Seconds were quickly turning into minutes as the doorway to her fifth period Government class drew ever closer.

Oh shoot, he thought, as they were just feet away from her next class. "So?"

"So…." she replied, looking up into his beautiful face as he kept a slow pace beside her, but then thought better of removing her attention from the floor as she walked. All she needed was another accident… The hallways were crowded and noisy as the students edged by, but the silence between them had been deafening. Bella said the first thing that came to her mind. "You play baseball?"

With a smile, he wondered, hoped… "You remember?"

She shook her head. "No. Charlie – my dad told me."

"Right." It was a harmless enough question. "Yes, my family and I enjoy a good game of baseball on occasion."

"Did I play…with you and your family?" she asked uncertainly as they entered the class, Edward following behind her until they reached her desk in the third row, fourth seat back. _It sounded very unlikely._

Edward let out a chuckle as he hung her backpack onto the back of her chair. "No. You were the umpire."

"Oh."

The first bell rang out, to Edward's dismay. Now that Bella was settled, and he had to make his way to his frightfully dull French class, Edward faced the dreadful thought of leaving her. "See you after class?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied gleefully, looking up into his breathlessly pale features, and wondering yet again how it was that he was paying attention to her. Edward Cullen had one of those faces that graced the silver screen, or at least the covers of magazines. Bella felt that she was certainly not the prettiest of the girls at Forks High School, and definitely not the most interesting. In fact, standing beside Edward, she felt downright ordinary. Sadly, he began to make his way toward the door, and she called out his name.

The obscenely handsome pale boy turned back to face her.

"Thanks," she told him.

In return, she was rewarded with his brilliant white smile that took her breath away. Fifth period passed very slowly, but she was pleased to find Edward waiting for her in the doorway as the bell rang, and students began to file out. He met her at her seat, offering to help her up, but careful not to touch her bare skin. Just as he had last class, he flung her backpack over his shoulder and faced Bella with a smile.

"Ready?" he asked.

His voice had that musical quality, as it always had, and she mused how she had forgotten until just that moment when he spoke to her again.

"Ready," she confirmed, curling her palms around the grip of the crutches.

The class time for both had been consumed with what the proper subject matter should be. Bella certainly did not want to waste their walking time in silence or by asking inane questions. Edward had felt the same way, but it seemed that every time he figured a safe topic, it turned out leading to something taboo.

She felt that things were completely uneven with Edward. They had been together. He knew her, but she did not remember any of what she had known of him.

"How old are you, Edward?" she asked curiously, though now out of her mouth, the question felt very inane.

"Seventeen," he replied automatically.

"How long have you been seventeen?" she asked innocently, the question sounding so very familiar in her mind.

The strained look on his face told her that she had hit a nerve.

She shook her head. The question had come out all wrong. "I meant, when is your birthday?"

"Oh," he said with relief, smiling with his perfectly white blinding teeth. "Right. June twentieth." He cleared his throat and focused on the faded red brick that lined the hallways, wondering what other humdingers she might throw his way. "And yours?"

They were almost to her next class, and Bella felt sad that they were running out of time once again. "September thirteenth." She felt that he must have known that already, but was merely asking to be polite. _Very uneven. _With a sigh, she hit him with another question.

"What do you want to do after high school, Edward Cullen?" she asked, trying to keep a straight face.

His lips curved at the corners, not used to being addressed so formally by her. And here was the old after high school question. For humans there was an ocean of possibilities; for the Cullens, however, the vampire's thirst and lifestyle limited them severely. Edward would need to frame each answer properly. It was both good and bad that they were now approaching her last class. "Well, Bella Swan, like a lot of other students, I plan to go to college."

Before she could inquire further, they entered the doorway of the classroom, and Bella instantly felt remorse that they would be parting company once again. After she was settled with her backpack and crutches at her seat, his eyes locked with hers again.

"See you after class?"

"Yes," she replied, trapped within the mesmerizing golden color of his eyes. Bella imagined that she could completely lose herself, her mind, her soul in the depths of his gaze…and could remain happily there.

Edward smiled to himself and turned to leave, once again hearing the thoughts in the room as he stepped out of the classroom at his carefully calculated human speed. The curious minds of Forks High had concluded that the strange Cullen boy and Bella Swan were now an item once again…or would be very soon. And as he left, the annoying, busy mental voices of students he neither knew nor cared about continued to chatter away like monkeys in his mind. There was only one voice Edward wanted to hear; there would forever be only one mind he wished to know. It felt like the greatest curse of all.

The thoughts inside Bella's mind remained a mystery.

As promised, Edward had met her after class, helped her out of her seat, and assisted with carrying her backpack. Very properly, he escorted her to the parking lot and kept his expression smooth as Chief Swan's dismayed thoughts at seeing Edward with his daughter raged in his mind. Edward had been tempted to ask Bella if he could drive her home…and pick her up in the morning. At least then they would have more time together, but Edward knew this would not be the proper way. And he did not want to be too forward, not when he had worked so hard to be a gentleman.

A sour expression crossed Charlie's face as he watched his daughter wave goodbye to Edward Cullen from her window.

"Did you have a good day, Bella?" he asked. At this, a grin flashed across her face, and he could not remember the last time he had seen his little girl smile like that. She looked embarrassed now and turned to face the window. "I'll take that as a yes."

It was silent as he drove, and the question nagged at him. "So, you spending time with the Cullen boy?"

"Edward," she corrected.

Charlie heaved a sigh in response.

Bella looked toward her dad in disbelief. He had no idea how mature and gentlemanly Edward Cullen had been. He also had no idea how much the other boys were not. "He helped me to class today."

"What about…?" Puzzled, Charlie could not remember the name of those two yahoos, who seemed to be falling all over themselves to help her.

"Tyler and Eric? Well, I don't need their help anymore."

"Bella," he asked, ready to voice the dreaded question. "Do you think you're going to be spending time with Edward again?"

Her heartbeat quickened at the thought. Yes, she thought. "Maybe."

It felt weird saying this to her, faltering now as the role of worried father had fallen back into his lap. "Are you sure you want to be doing that?"

Bella's arms quickly fell into an x across her chest. "Why wouldn't I?" she asked, her tone a little too defensive.

"I don't know, Bells. I don't know if I trust him."

"But you said that the Cullens were a fine family and that all the boys should be as well behaved as they are."

He looked to her, puzzled. "You remember that?"

"Yes."

"Well, here's something that you don't remember. You broke up with him. There must have been a reason."

At that moment, Bella wanted nothing more than to shield her ears from her father's negativity toward Edward. "Dad," she told him in a halting tone. "Please."

"Okay, fine I'll stop. That's all I'll say about him. But please, just think about it."

Without a reply, Bella's gaze turned toward the window again, and she stared at the over abundance of green that spread out for as far as the eye could see. The rest of the ride home was spent in silence.

______________________________________________________________________

Charlie was working late again, and dutifully Jacob arrived just as before to baby sit her. This time, equipped with a different Jackie Chan title, the two sat at a safe distance on the sofa with the bowl of popcorn between them.

Bella looked away from the movie, distracted. "So, Jacob…."

Jacob turned to her when she failed to continue her sentence. "Yes?"

"What can you tell me about the Cullens?" she asked. Although she had wanted to ask him before, she avoided the subject with Jacob. Bella had an awful feeling that there was some kind of rivalry between the two families…or that it was more than that.

He turned his dark eyes back to the television and tried to brush it off. "Not much."

"Aw, c'mon, Jacob. Please?"

With a disturbed sigh, he turned to face her. "Why do you want to know?" he asked, trying to hide the edge to his voice.

"Because I can't find answers anywhere else."

He had wondered how long he would be able to put this off. Now that she was back at school, it was impossible to keep Bella from the Cullens, particularly Edward.

"You were dating Edward," he told her, matter-of-factly, facing the flat screen again.

She sat up on the sofa, frustrated. "I know that! Everybody knows that, Jacob, but nobody will tell me anything else."

"And you broke up with him," he pointed out. "_That's_ why you left Forks." For all Jacob knew, it was the truth – as told by Charlie to his father.

No matter how many times she heard this, it did not ring true in her mind, but it seemed that there was so much certainty around it that she truly questioned what was real and what was not.

"Jacob?" she prompted. "Anything else?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know a lot about them, Bella. They're different and they seem to keep to themselves."

"That's all?" she asked, disbelieving.

"Bella, I've already told you enough about them," he told her, desperate to end this conversation.

"What? You mean, before? Well, I don't remember any of it!"

This whole conversation was tearing Jacob apart. He reached for a handful of popcorn from the bowl and faced her impatiently. "Hey, if you want answers, then maybe you should be asking Edward."

* * *

Fighting Charlie's and Jacob's remarks and her own feelings toward Edward, Bella tossed and turned in her bed that night. Edward's voice kept playing and replaying over and over again like a broken record.

"What if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy?"

That bit of recall struck her like lightning after Jacob had gone home. The bitter tinge to Edward's otherwise musical voice made her ache inside. He had said those words, but she could not remember why or when. They were so puzzling. Edward Cullen seemed an enigma.

But, he had definitely said those words…

A faint noise caught her attention then, and Bella's eyes flew open. For a split second, she thought she saw a dark figure standing beside her open window, but once the light from the lamp illuminated the room, she found that there was no one there.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much to all my reviewers! I am offering again the same deal - all reviewers (who are logged in or give a valid email address) will receive a snippet from the next chapter. So, thanks again for reading, and don't forget to hit that little ol' review button. :)


	9. Pillow Talk

Chapter 9 – Pillow Talk

Bella was not afraid.

Her body was still, lying like a delicate statue against the luxurious red quilted velvet. The beat of her heart was calm, as though she were waiting for nothing more than the comforting lull of sleep. A long gown of black satin draped her curves, and goose bumps broke out across her bare arms in anticipation.

He was coming. She could hear the whisper of his footsteps, she could smell the familiar, heady earthy scent of him, she could see his devastatingly handsome figure as he approached; his dark hair was slicked forward, his golden eyes serious, his pale face determined. Bella did not have to ask; she could see it clearly on his face.

He was thirsty.

In one fluid movement, Edward was leaning over her. His arms snaked around her waist possessively. She found herself mesmerized by the complete adoration in his eyes, in awe of how gently his hands lifted the arch of her back. With the grace of a panther, he leaned his torso downward, the weight of his own body feather light against hers. And now a puff of his exhalation sent a cloud of scent up into her nostrils, awakening every nerve ending. His mouth descended upon the smooth skin of her neck, and it was as though she could see and hear in slow motion. Their eyes met for a brief moment, and his movement was marked with hesitance. She dared not move an inch and at once, his full lips parted to reveal a flash of white teeth. His jaw opened wider, and before he leaned back down to search for her carotid pulse, Bella was startled by the sight of his fangs…

With a gasp, she startled awake, her eyes catching the billowing movements of the curtain against the darkness of her window.

That was the first night she dreamt of Edward Cullen.

* * *

"Would you join me for lunch?"

Her heart pounded at the invitation and blood threatened to flood her cheeks. She hobbled alongside Edward as he carried her backpack into homeroom, still unable to shake the dream from her mind. Some of her dreams had been odd, but the one from the night before seemed to have hatched its own egg inside her brain.

"Yes," she told him, leading Edward to her desk.

He smiled then, setting the pack around the back of her chair and took the crutches from her as she sat. "See you after class."

As promised, he escorted her from class to class, making small talk about the weather or latest events. They both looked forward to a nice period of just sitting together…alone…face to face.

Hardly any explanation was needed as Edward helped Bella enter the cafeteria at lunch time and led her to their own table. Jessica, Mike, Angela, Eric, and the rest had already gotten the hint that the amnesiac would no longer be dining with them.

Nervously, Bella waited in her chair as Edward stood in line and paid for two lunches. She went over and over in her mind about what she wanted to ask. But as he approached and set down the tray before her, the sparkle in his amber eyes dazzled her, and all coherent thoughts fled from her mind like leaves in a breeze.

"I hope you're hungry," he told her.

She simply stared up at him, still mesmerized by the way his lips curved upward in amusement. The smile – it had been her favorite smile, she remembered.

"Thank you," she managed as he sat down across from her, unable to tear her gaze away from the perfection of his face. Her heart began to race once again.

There was so much Edward wanted to tell her as he gazed into those vulnerable chocolate brown eyes. He would have loved at that moment to confess his love and share the nature of their relationship before her injury. However, Carlisle's reasoning had made sense. There were two possibilities: one was that she would not believe him, and another was that she would believe him and then be frightened away. At this point, he could not stand just the idea of Bella being afraid of him. They had come too far for that. Edward could not consider a third possibility as it seemed too unlikely that she would simply accept his words as truth and then continue to keep his company. In the events leading up to her discovery of the Cullens' true nature, she had been exposed to Edward's supernatural feats. He had, in fact, saved her life three times. With no memory of his heroics and no new incidents, Bella had no reason to be suspicious. And now, he was like everyone else…

He pointed to the hamburger on her plate. "Are you going to eat?"

She blinked for a moment, pulling herself away from his mesmerizing gaze. Her fingers took hold of some strips of lettuce and a tomato slice and lay them on top of the hamburger patty. "Uh huh."

Just before lunch, her stomach had been announcing its hunger to the class, but now it seemed that it had fallen silent. Food seemed a very unnecessary thing at the moment. Nevertheless she capped the burger with the top bun and took a bite. Edward, however, remained perfectly still, almost like a statue, watching her as she ate, and she felt the blood in her body running warm through her veins.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked, noting how his meal remained untouched.

Edward looked down to the unappetizing matter on the tray and held back his disgust. "I had a big breakfast." He shoved the tray to one side.

She continued to bite into her hamburger, chewing automatically and rushing it down her throat. Edward's eyes seemed to be studying her, observing every move. A question hit her all of a sudden, but she hesitated.

"What is it? You look like you want to say something," he said gently, his musical tone caressing her ears.

"I…I…." she stammered, falling into the spell of his voice – such an unusual, but beautiful angelic voice. "I was just wondering, Edward…." She trailed off, her eyes now down at the French fries on her plate. Her fingers poked one into a tiny white paper cup filled with catsup.

Edward waited, but she seemed either too embarrassed or too distracted to ask. "What?" he prompted.

Forcing her gaze back to the blinding perfection of his face, she took a breath. "Did we…?"

His dark brows rose high on his forehead. There were a few ways she could finish that sentence. "Did we what, Bella?" _Kiss? Say I love you? Bare our souls to one another?_

She wanted to ask if they had broken up, or if she had broken up with him as Charlie had said, but as his golden gaze pierced hers, the words would not leave her lips. "Did we…see a movie?" _Coward_, she berated herself.

A laugh escaped his throat at her innocent question. His mind had been left to conjure other darker possibilities. "No. We did not go to the movies. Why do you ask?"

Puzzled, Bella knit her brows together. "Oh, it's just that I had this dream, and it seemed like it was from a movie."

"What kind of movie?"

"A horror movie. No, no. That's not right. The dream wasn't scary," she corrected. "It was a vampire dream," she informed him, feeling more comfortable with him now and popping the French fry into her mouth.

"Vampire dream?" he asked, amused. Maybe it was starting to come back to her…

"Yeah, you were a vampire. You had fangs and were going to bite me." Her tone was matter-of-fact, but her eyes demanded an answer. She waited for him to laugh and tell her how silly it all sounded, but his expression was as serious as death.

"Bella, listen to me," he began. He took an unnecessary breath, and his eyes darted around the cafeteria before meeting her concerned gaze once again. "I would _never_ bite you."

She met the amusement that curled the corners of his lips up into her favorite smile, and in turn let out a girlish giggle. It was so incredibly hard for her to frame a thought when he looked at her that way…

"Wait," he chuckled. "You said I had fangs and that I was going to bite you, yet you don't find that scary?"

"No." That had been the part that she had such trouble understanding. It was as though she had been waiting for him her whole life, and he was giving her exactly what she wanted. It sounded strange, and Bella could not make any sense of it. And there was something about the fangs; the visualization of those pointed white teeth had taken her by surprise. It was just a dream anyway, she told herself.

The conversation had taken a turn from weird to weirder, so she decided to change the subject. "So, when did Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopt you?"

Edward carefully chose his words. "Oh, it was a long time ago."

"Really?" she probed. "How old were you?"

"It was ages ago. I can hardly remember," he told her lightly. Since Carlisle had infected him with his venom some odd ninety years ago, his memory had never been keener, however, a half truth was better than a full lie, he reasoned silently.

"Oh…do you remember your real parents?" she asked curiously. Bella could not imagine what kind of life this extraordinary boy had lived.

"Yes. My father – Edward Masen, Sr. was a lawyer, and my mother – Elizabeth, was a housewife."

Bella cleared her throat, very uneasy about the next question. "How did they die?"

He could not very well date himself and reveal that they had died from the Spanish influenza back in 1917. "Pneumonia."

"Really?" she asked. It seemed unlikely during these days of advanced medicine.

"They were both born with weak immune systems," he continued lamely, hoping he wasn't sounding foolish. He kicked himself for not conjuring a better story.

She took another large bite of her burger, thoughtful as she chewed, and then spoke again, "But, your immune system was strong?"

"Yes," he lied. Not nearly strong enough…until Carlisle came along. "And Carlisle and his wife adopted me. I love them like my real parents." Although this version was altered, it was an easier explanation than the true one.

"And your brothers and sisters all have the same pale skin. Was that common where you grew up?" she asked.

"Oh, no. We all came from different parts of the United States," he informed her. "I was from Chicago, Rosalie from New York, Emmett from Tennessee, Alice from Mississippi, and Jasper came from Texas." He stole a quick look at his siblings, who had been watching he and Bella intently, but upon being caught, moved their gazes in other directions.

"But wait – aren't Rosalie and Jasper twins? Wouldn't they both have come from the same place?"

"Yes," Edward replied quickly, catching his own error. "But they were separated at birth, only to be reunited later." It was a bit disturbing to Edward how rapidly the lies came out.

"That's incredible." Bella nodded, imagining that Dr. Cullen must have recognized the similarity in their pigments and adopted them so they could be raised together with others with the same condition. Dr. Cullen was a very kind man, and she had learned this both from experience and his reputation; a man as compassionate as he would have been very likely to open his home and heart to other orphans. She could easily imagine this was the case, however, had not had the nerve to confirm it out loud.

She was quiet then, recalling a flash of their home tucked away like a castle in the forest. With its huge glass windows and wide open spaces, Bella had never seen anything like it. She had met Esme and Carlisle for the first time, and they were preparing dinner; it was so normal and so odd all at the same time, and Bella could not understand why.

"Bella?" he asked.

"I've been to your house," she replied, picturing the modern architecture nestled in a verdant setting.

A feeling of relief swept through him. "Yes," he confirmed. "Do you remember anything else?"

"I think Carlisle was frying some chicken and Esme and Emmett were preparing a salad."

"Yes," he said again. Although, he hoped that she would not recall Rosalie's little outburst.

"Any more?"

Bella's gaze wandered down to her half-eaten hamburger. "No," she replied, and felt the poking needle sensation prickling at her skull. Automatically, her hand wandered to the top of her head, her fingers rubbing against the fading bump.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked, concerned, not liking the shade that her already ivory skin was turning.

"I'm fine," she replied a little too quickly.

"Is your head bothering you?" he asked.

She shook her head, but found that it was quickly beginning to throb. It was odd to Bella how the paleness of Edward's skin was now blending into the background…

He didn't wait for her to answer and was by her side in a flash. "Let's get you to the nurse."

* * *

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Jacob asked, looking at Bella questioningly as she held onto a crutch with one hand and poured a bag of macaroni into a boiling pot of water with the other.

"I'm fine," she told him, her voice tight as she set down the empty bag onto the counter.

"Bella, I'm no doctor, but since you passed out at school, shouldn't you be lying down or something?"

"I didn't pass out, Jacob. I just got a little dizzy," she insisted, although that was not what Dr. Cullen had said after examining her an hour prior.

Jacob shook his head. Bella was stubborn, and part of the reason he was there was to protect her from herself…and the floor. "And so?" Jacob asked, hovering close to her in case she took ill again.

"So, what?" Bella replied, reaching a wooden spoon and breaking up the lump of noodles, separating them as she stirred. Jacob had been over nearly every week day and now she was regretting that she had ever asked him anything about the Cullens.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yes. I had lunch with Edward today. It was very nice." Up until she had begun feeling like she was going to pass out…and to add insult to injury, she had already been sitting. There she was in her chair, insisting that she was fine, and the next thing she knew, she was on the bed in the nurse's office. Things were still a little fuzzy, but she recalled that Edward had escorted her home in his silver Volvo – an experience that had she been feeling better may have stirred up some more memories of that missing block of time in her head. Bella had not wanted to mull over that bit right now; she was feeling resentful of being treated like a glass doll all over again.

"And?" he pried.

She turned away from the pot. "And what, Jacob?" she asked, irritation now clearly in her voice.

Jacob took a step back with his arms up in surrender position. "I was just wondering if you were getting the answers you wanted."

Shrugging, she turned back to the pot of noodles and continued to stir. "I'm just getting to know him again." And with tomorrow being Friday, and Dr. Cullen excusing her from school, her mood had soured considerably. It would be three whole days before she would see him again.

That night she lay in bed, going over their conversation in her mind. She was nearly possessed by it, by him and the way Edward had very nearly stolen her breath as he looked at her. He had smiled her favorite crooked smile, and his eyes had pierced into hers, as though entering through an open door and making a comfortable resting place. Bella found that the more time she spent with him that an odd memory would come back to her even if they were only in bits and pieces, knowing that in her heart that the gaping hole in her mind would be someday filled. A final yawn overtook her, and she burrowed further into the blanket.

* * *

"Dad. The microwave doesn't work without the remote."

Edward had so loved to watch her sleep. This had become his nighttime ritual. He stood by the window, his eyes in awe of her sleeping form. Her breathing was steady and quiet. Her hair had been splayed out like a fan across her pillow. And, he mused, it was always a treat to hear the string of words she uttered, mostly drawn together in a delightfully nonsensical fashion.

There had been a couple of close calls where she had woken up and he had had to use his unearthly speed to duck to the floor or out her window. Some would argue that it was too risky to take chances such as these. Edward had argued it himself, but as he battled with the urge to be near her every possible moment, logic had been defeated. He had also fought with Carlisle's warning in his mind – the shock of seeing Edward in her bedroom may produce a very undesirable effect.

"Edward."

Edward felt a shock of pleasure run through his body as the sound of his name passed through her lips. It was his only reassurance. He only wished that he could see the images that flashed through her mind as she slept. Was it simply random sleep talking or was she dreaming? Edward burned to know.

"Edward?"

She had said his name twice now, and before the sensible part of his brain could stop him, he moved toward her, pulled in her direction like a magnet.

"Edward?"

Alarmed now, he remained perfectly still. "Bella?" he whispered aloud, now wondering if she were really asleep, and if she remembered him in her subconscious state.

"Don't go."

His mouth fell open at her request, and unable to hold himself back, he knelt at her bedside. "I won't."

"I'm not afraid of you."

Edward smiled. How many times had she told him that? He hoped that it would always be true. "Good."

"I love you."

It sounded more like a mumble, but Edward's ears picked up the clarity of those syllables. His heart felt like it would implode. He had wondered if he would ever hear her utter those words to him ever again.

He could not be sure if she was dreaming, and it was foolish to take chances, but Edward pressed his lips to the top of her head, lingering over the floral scent of her hair. "I love you, too, Bella. Always."

"Always."

Her breathing was still steady and she had not moved an inch. Edward heaved a sigh as he pulled away from her. It seemed unlikely that she was actually responding to him, but still, he had to hope...

"Bella, when you wake up… will you remember me?" he asked, his voice pleading and nothing more than a whisper.

"I promise."

He felt like crying at that moment as sobs tugged from inside his abdomen. From deep inside his soul he wanted that to be true.

"Please, remember me," he said again, caressing a long wavy lock of her hair.

She sighed then and turned on her side, facing him. "Don't worry. The computer will do the laundry."

Heaving another sigh, he pulled away from her side. He could not bear to take any more disappointment, not when for a moment he had actually had a flicker of hope. At the window, he spoke once again.

"Good night, Bella, my love."

"Good night, Edward."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, and especially to my lovely reviewers! Same deal as before - reviewers who are signed in or leave a valid email address I will send a teaser snippet of the next chapter (unless you request that you don't want it, of course). So, please don't be shy, and click on that review button...


	10. Food for Thought

**Chapter 10 – Food for Thought**

"Dad. I'm fine," she insisted, cradling the phone into her shoulder and surveying the contents of the refrigerator while still holding onto the crutches. "No. Seriously. I haven't had a headache all day."

The refrigerator was nearly empty save two eggs, some shredded cheese, and the quarter of a gallon of milk left in the container. A long list of groceries was scribbled onto a notepad stuck to the refrigerator with a magnet. She had not done the shopping in over two weeks and Charlie would've rather ordered take out than set foot inside the grocery store.

With a sigh, she tried to think of a reason to get her father off the phone. "I've gotta go, Dad. Yeah. The laundry's calling me."

To her relief, her dad finally took the hint, and happily she told him goodbye and hung up the phone. He had ordered pizza for her, which was not the healthiest of meals, and after having it three times this week, she felt above and beyond her pizza leftover limit. But, she knew better than to argue with him. Charlie was a creature of habit, and since she was limited with her duties, he was only trying to be helpful…the only way he knew how. She hobbled to the drawer in the coffee table and pulled out a twenty to pay the driver.

Bella's mood had grown bitterer as the day progressed. She felt restless, and angry…and bored. After arguing with Dr. Cullen at the hospital the day before and with Charlie that morning, she had lost the battle to attend school. It was true that she had passed out at school following a headache, but now she felt fine…and her head felt miraculously normal. And it had not helped things that Charlie had called Renee and informed her of yesterday's incident. So now, instead of her dad calling her constantly throughout the day to check on her, both her mom and dad were alternating every hour on the hour.

She hobbled around the kitchen, peeking out the window every now and then. It was raining, as always, and she found herself cursing the precipitation. She hated the thought that Edward was at school, and that she was not.

Edward…He had always been on her mind, in her dreams, in her thoughts. To Bella, he felt as vital to her as her organs. At school, he had come to her rescue, first taking her to the nurse's office, and then transporting her to the hospital like her very own medic. Though she was not completely herself, she did recall the care with which he held her, carrying her around like she weighed no more than a sack of feathers. The concern was there – etched into the lines in his forehead.

For a moment, she thought she heard a car and peered out the window once again, only to meet the raindrops as they leaked down from the rain gutter. Bella shook her head. She had no right to look for him, but still longed for him to be there.

To take her mind off of Edward, Bella made her way to the laundry room. There was a daunting pile of dirty clothes bunched up inside the hamper, and she had been missing some of her favorite sweats. Bella searched the pockets of her jeans and to her surprise, she discovered and then pulled out a folded piece of paper. Her eyes quickly read the words.

_Quileute Legends _

_260 Honey Suckle_

_Port Angeles _

She could see it in her mind – a book with a dark blue cover that she had purchased at that Native American book store in Port Angeles. It was odd; now that she thought about it…she had searched her room and not run across it. Crumpling the paper in her hand, she dug into her brain for more details. Her brows knit together in deep concentration as she willed the memories to return. She remembered having not gone alone into Port Angeles; there was something about shopping with Jessica and Angela…and that was it. And now she felt she was on the cusp of another glimpse, fishing further inside her mind. Another flash appeared in her mind's eye; it was night time, cold. There had been an alley way, and some men…

The phone rang, startling Bella, and she cursed at the disturbance. For once, she had felt like she could truly recall one memory, but had been interrupted.

By the third ring, she picked up the phone, her voice cross. "I said I'm fine!"

"I'm glad to hear that. Hello, Bella."

The sound of his voice caused goose bumps to rise across her body. Her breath caught for a moment, and her heart reacted with a heavy pounding rhythm. "H…hello, Edward. I…I'm sorry," she apologized quickly, trying not to trip over words. "I thought you were my dad." Charlie had refused to update their phone, much less subscribe to the idea of caller id.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?"

His every syllable was laced with concern.

"No. I was just doing laundry," she told him, the piece of paper in her hand already long forgotten.

"Shouldn't you be lying down?" he asked, amused, knowing very well that she would not be.

Bella smiled, twisting the cord around her fingers. "You sound like my dad…and your dad."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you're okay, and my dad asked me to check up on you." That was true, Edward told himself. It was all the excuse he needed; it was lunchtime and their table in the cafeteria was miserably empty without her. Since Bella had begun attending school there, the monotony of high school had become tolerable.

"I am fine," she told him. "In fact, I would have been there today if it weren't for…."

Edward cut in, "Now, that wouldn't have been wise, Bella." No matter how miserable the last few hours had been in her absence.

"No, I guess not," she admitted. The tone of his voice was so convincing, there was not much that he said that she wouldn't have agreed with.

"Listen, I was wondering if you would like me to bring your Biology homework over after school?" he asked hopefully.

"I would love to," she replied quickly, and then upon realizing her error, a blush crept across her cheeks. "I mean, I would love that. Yes, thank you, Edward. I would appreciate that." She could feel the blood rushing through her veins in anticipation.

His grin was from ear to ear. Although Edward had anticipated her response to be favorable, he had not known if anyone else might already be visiting her. And, he knew it would not be proper just to show up…

A knock at the door caught her attention and Bella groaned. "Oh, that's the door."

"Do you have company?" he asked, blocking the oncoming rage at the thought of that Quileute boy showing up uninvited.

"No, that's the pizza man. I guess I should go," she told him regretfully as the doorbell sounded loudly. She hated to say goodbye to him if only for now.

"Okay. Take care, Bella. I'll see you after school. Get some rest."

"Bye," she told him, hanging up the phone ever so gently as though she were holding his heart in her hands. _Goodbye for now…_

_Two hours and forty seven minutes later…_

Bella hobbled to the door excitedly, pausing to straighten her blouse and smooth down her long wavy locks. Her heart was thumping wildly, and she had to fight to catch her breath.

She opened the door to find Edward in her doorway, smiling her favorite crooked smile. Gripped in his hands was an array of colorful daisies, lilies, roses, and sunflowers. Her eyes went from wide to wider, and once again her breath caught in her throat.

"You brought me flowers?" It was not a question, but a statement of her surprise. In her life, she had never been offered such a sweet gesture.

"Don't you like flowers?" he asked, feeling suddenly awkward. It appeared that he did not know everything about her. Not nearly enough, in any case.

She curved her pink lips into a shy smile, still overwhelmed by both his virile presence and his thoughtful gesture. "I do. Thank you, Edward." She gestured for him to enter and follow behind her as she headed for the kitchen. "I'm not sure if Charlie has a vase. I've never gotten flowers before."

"Now, that's a shame." Edward was glad that he had taken Esme's advice; even if they were get-well flowers, they served the purpose very nicely. He stood by her side as she leaned down and shuffled under the sink for a vase while still holding one crutch under one of her arms.

Bella set an empty coffee can in the sink, peeled off the lid, and turned on the faucet. "This will work," she said, rinsing out the grounds. She turned to face him just then, her gaze searching his handsome features.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"It's just that you don't speak like other boys our age."

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I don't." Their eyes locked and the water began to overflow the mouth of the coffee can. "I'll be right back," he told her, setting the flowers down onto the counter.

After shutting off the water, her fingers shook as she unwrapped the plastic from the bouquet. Edward Cullen was there…at her house…and they were alone. Unable to control the erratic beating of her heart, she arranged the blooms as nicely as she could into their makeshift vase.

All at once, and entirely too quickly, he was at her side again and setting down two brown paper bags onto the counter. She looked at him, puzzled, but before she could question him, he had rushed out again. Her eyes widened once again as she peeked at the contents. Bella gasped and turned to face him as he entered with two more bags and a gallon of milk in his grip. "You brought me groceries?"

"When I brought you home yesterday, I noticed the list on the refrigerator." His perfect memory had recalled each item. She was so young to have to act as the lady of the house, but Edward knew it was a responsibility that she assumed freely. He placed the gallon of milk on the inside shelf of the refrigerator door.

"Edward, why did you buy me groceries?" she asked, mixed between shock, gratitude, and shock.

He shrugged again. "Esme always buys more than we'll ever eat." It was almost true. His adoptive mother had kept up with the illusion of grocery shopping, but he had, in turn, ditched sixth period to complete the missing items from the Swans' list. "It's nothing. And we are happy to help."

She didn't know what to say, still feeling a little embarrassed. Her first impulse was to tell him that she could not accept, but his tone was very final, and the way he had set about unloading steak, ground beef, cheese, and an array of fruits and vegetables told her that he was not very likely to take back the bags of goods.

Bella nodded suddenly, mentally tabulating the cost to be at least a hundred dollars or more. "Thanks. My dad will pay you when he gets home."

Edward chuckled, and to Bella, even the sound of his laugh was musical.

"We don't need your money. Think of it as our way of helping," he told her, still busy arranging lunchmeat in the bottom drawer of the ice box.

"Thanks," she said again awkwardly. He had said that the Cullens did not need money, and she had witnessed firsthand the proof of their wealth…the house, the cars…the clothes… Still, she was extremely uneasy with their generosity. "But, if it's all the same to you, I would like to pay you back."

Edward arranged the condiments on the middle shelf and then turned to her. He shook his head. "Esme would be awfully disappointed if you tried to give us money."

"Maybe I can cook dinner for your family?" she offered.

He rose from his kneeling position and stifled his laughter at the absurdity of her offer. "That won't be necessary." Standing directly before her now, his eyes gazed directly down into hers.

Arrested by the power of his golden eyes, she found herself hardly able to speak. They were inches apart and the sweet scent of his breath drifted into her nostrils. "There…must be something…."

At that moment, he had never been more tempted to take her into his arms and press his lips to hers. "You could go out with me," he suggested softly, his hand lightly brushing some strands of her hair against her shoulder.

Bella shivered at his touch, completely intoxicated by his presence. "I could do that."

"Tonight."

"Tonight," she agreed, breathlessly.

"I could take you to dinner."

She blinked at the blissful thought of spending more alone time with him later. "Okay."

The moment was perfect, and as she stood there leaning up against the kitchen sink, Edward would have loved to simply hold her close to him. How he had missed her warmth… His head snapped up in an instant as his ears caught the sound of the familiar truck making its way toward the Swans' residence.

"I should go," he told her.

The thought of him leaving promptly tore her from his spell. "Why?" she asked, confused.

"Chores," he said quickly. It was as good an excuse as any. He moved toward the kitchen table. "Emmett, Jasper, and I have to clean the garage."

"Oh," she replied, disappointment showing clearly on her face. "So…tonight…?"

Edward smiled, realizing he probably should have used a simpler common chore.

"The three of us work very quickly," he assured her, as he wondered how he would get through the next few hours. "I'll see you at six." He smiled at her sweet face, feeling truly happy to have arrived at this point again with her after all this time. Regretful to end this moment, he moved to the front door. "Bye, Bella."

She hobbled along to catch up to him, waving to Edward as he headed toward the driveway. "Bye, Edward," she said, her heart still pounding as he pulled his silver Volvo out. After he backed out, Billy's truck pulled in, and Bella did not miss the way Billy and Jacob had both craned their necks at the sight of him leaving.

* * *

His dark eyes glared at the flowers that sat cheerily on the middle of the kitchen table. They were splayed unevenly in every direction inside the coffee can. He then turned to face Bella as she unpacked the two remaining bags on the counter. Joining her, Jacob poked around in the contents left over inside the grocery bags. "Why did he buy all this stuff?" he asked, very unhappy about this new development. But then, to his delight, he found a box of chocolate chip cookies and held it up to Bella as she worked to put away the canned goods.

She nodded and giggled as Jacob tore into the box of cookies. "His family is very nice," she told him, poking her hand into the cookie package and retrieving one for herself. "… and thoughtful."

He furrowed his brows as he popped a cookie into his mouth. The Cullens were not to be trusted, this he knew. All the Blacks and every Quileute inhabitant sensed this. Before contemplating another of the goodies, he watched as she tore open a package of paper towels. "I don't know, Bella. Maybe you shouldn't go out with him," he warned.

"Jacob, maybe _you_ shouldn't worry about it."

With a sigh, he continued to unbag a variety of bagged noodles and jars of sauce. "I just don't want you to get hurt again."

Bella laughed. "I'm not going to get hurt." For some reason she felt very protected in Edward's company.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I know what you mean, Jacob," she said, irritated, and moving past him to store the sauces inside a cupboard. "I'll be fine."

He knew he was out of line, but Jacob could not resist throwing it out there. "Maybe you can finally find out why you broke up with him."

She closed her eyes impatiently and then opened them to meet the accusing look in his dark eyes. "Maybe I will."

* * *

A/N: Many, many thanks goes out to my reviewers! I love you guys! And I love to read your feedback. So, as always, those who submit a review (who are signed in or give a valid email address) I will send a teaser snippet of the next chapter. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to click that review button...


	11. Dinner

**A/N: A bonus chapter because I'm a little ahead. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 11 - Dinner**

"Yes, I'm sure, Dad." Bella rolled her eyes. She stood waiting by the door for Edward to arrive. It seemed that Jacob was not the only one who disapproved of the idea of the two of them going out.

Charlie scratched his head. "I don't know, Bells. Things didn't work out so well with you and Edward last time."

"It'll be fine," she insisted, glancing back at the clock. It was still fifteen minutes until six, and Bella was desperately wishing that he would arrive early. She had already heard enough from Jacob - who was sulking on the couch - and did not appreciate the echo of his words from her father's mouth.

For all the power he had as Chief of Police, Charlie felt helpless to protect his daughter. She had always been wise beyond her years, and despite her assurances, he did not like the idea of her seeing Edward Cullen again. Yet, she was not a little girl, and he knew he could do little to stop her. "But, what if you pass out again or get another headache?" he asked.

There was a knock at the door just then, and the moment that he had been dreading since he had arrived home was now here. He stopped her just before she reached the doorknob.

"Bells. You still got that pepper spray?"

"Dad," she snapped, shaking her head. To Bella, Edward had arrived just in time, and she opened the door to find him standing there on her front porch offering her a single yellow rose. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him – which she was finding out to be a very typical reaction. "Hello, Edward," she said, unable to hold back the grin at seeing him again, and coquettishly held the bloom before her nose.

"Hello, Bella," he greeted, handing her the rose. "You look very pretty."

She looked down at the long sleeved red button up blouse she was wearing and a long denim skirt that she had become accustomed to wearing since the bulky cast restricted her from pants. "Thanks."

Charlie peeked over Bella's shoulder, giving Edward a meaningful glare. "Hello, Edward."

"Good evening, Chief Swan."

The Cullen boy was always polite, but Charlie trusted him as far as he could throw him. "Right, so what time will you be back?"

Bella shoved the rose to her father's chest and moved toward the doorway on her crutches. "When we come back," she said impatiently.

Edward spoke up. "I'll have her back at a decent hour."

"You bett…" Bella did not let her father finish that word and closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry about Charlie," she told Edward, hobbling beside him as they covered the short distance to her driveway.

His golden eyes darted back toward the front porch and Edward smiled. "He means well. Your dad loves you." He took the crutches and set them aside as he helped her into his Volvo. After securing them in the trunk, he joined Bella as he slid into the driver's seat. "He's right to protect you." Edward felt like they had a common goal. The girl obviously needed protecting…

"So, where would you like to eat?"

* * *

It felt like déjà vu.

They sat at a small table in the only Italian restaurant in Forks, and a square candle flickered between them. Edward had requested a private spot with an ocean view. The waitress - a redhead with blue eyes and long eyelashes - barely glanced at Bella as she took her order, keeping her attention focused instead on Bella's absurdly handsome companion.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli," she told their server. _Again, so familiar…_ The ocean was stretched out beside them for as far as the eye could see and was indeed breathtaking, but despite the clear glow the moon cast upon the water's waves, Bella could hardly tear her eyes away from Edward. He was too beautiful with his bronze hair combed upward in its typical haphazard style, and his features that may as well been carved from stone.

Edward had eyed the menu, scrutinizing the selections. He knew that he could not get away without ordering food, and chose an entree from the lighter choices. The less food he had to deal with, the better. "I'll have the chicken," he told her, "with a very small side of pasta, please."

"Soup or salad?" the waitress asked, not bothering to write it down on her notepad and twirling her red curly locks entirely too much.

"Neither," Edward replied, but then turned to Bella. "Unless you want it."

"I already have salad with mine," Bella told him, looking at him questioningly.

"Right," he said, and then turned back to the server. "Just the chicken and pasta is fine."

Taking a sip of her soda, Bella watched as the server backed away from their table, never removing her gaze from Edward and nearly crashed into a couple of oncoming patrons.

"So, you don't like salad?" Bella inquired.

"I'm not very hungry."

"Why not?"

"We're kind of on a special diet. And before I left, Esme had prepared this huge meal, and she went through so much trouble…."

Bella nodded understandingly. Edward had seemed just the type of person who did not want to let anyone down…especially his mother. "We didn't have to go out to eat. I could've eaten at home," she told him, although the idea of not going out with Edward might have nearly crushed her. Their date could have been postponed for dinner another night, and she could have fixed Charlie a decent meal. _They certainly had enough groceries…_

"No," he replied. "This is perfect. I've really been looking forward to this," he admitted with a smile.

The smile nearly took her breath away, and a blush flooded her cheeks. "Me too."

With a sigh, he inwardly celebrated that lovely burst of color that brightened her ivory skin. Since he could not read her mind, Edward was grateful to see that he still affected her. And the way she sat there with her hair cascading down her shoulders, her chocolate brown eyes fixed on his own, he wanted nothing more than to bare his soul right then and there.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" he asked, puzzled.

She smiled, embarrassed. "For what? For the groceries, for the flowers, for taking me out…."

Edward leaned forward on the table, setting his forearms on the burgundy linen cloth. Her gratitude was extremely unnecessary. He felt like the one who should be thanking her. _Thank you, Isabella Swan, for being born. Thank you for being the light of my existence, thank you for completing me._ "Thank _you_, Bella," he replied with a smile, "for granting me the pleasure of your company."

A giggle escaped her lips. "Do all the Cullens talk like you?" His way of speaking was definitely unique…like it was from another time…

"Not Emmett," he replied thoughtfully. He was feeling torn between trying to leave her clues without giving her too much information. There was so much he wanted to tell her… "So, have you had any more interesting dreams?" he probed. He could not help wondering if she had recalled their midnight conversation. Although, if she had, she might have said something by now.

"No," she replied. "Not like the vampire dream."

His heart sunk just a little. "Oh," he responded, trying to hide his disappointment.

The waitress returned and set down a plate of salad in front of Bella, still keeping her eyes on Edward. "Are you sure I can't get you some salad?"

"No, thank you," Edward replied, watching Bella as she moved the cuffs of her sleeves up to her elbows and poked hungrily into the lettuce and tomatoes with her fork. He was not looking forward to the meal that was coming.

Bella chewed her salad thoughtfully. There were so many questions that she had planned to ask him, but now that she was sitting here before him in what turned out to be a very romantic setting, they had disappeared from her mind.

"So, Edward, I was wondering…." she began, trying to force a query - any query to come forward from her mouth. Her eyes darted to the white half moon scar on her right forearm. "I have this weird mark, and I don't know how I got it."

His eyes had, in fact, already picked it up, and he had not been able to get a good look at it until now. In the hospital, it had been covered, and aside from the truth, Edward and Carlisle had not been able to devise a reasonable explanation for it. And the truth of how it happened, to this point, was out of the question. "It could have been from one of the glass pieces lodged in your skin from when you went out the window, the bottom of a vase that was broke in half…." he suggested.

Her brow rose. "Yeah, that's like what Carlisle said, but if you touch the scar, it feels cold." She set her forearm on the table to give him a clear view. "Touch it."

It would not have been a good idea for him to make contact with her skin, he knew, and now he was longing to change the subject, but was not sure how as her gaze demanded an answer. It was perfect timing when the waitress returned with their order, and Bella was forced to move her arm from the table. Never before was Edward so happy to see food being placed down before him.

"Do you have everything you need?" she asked Edward, now setting down Bella's order of mushroom ravioli.

Edward smiled up at her apprehensively, now facing the task ahead of him. He was sorely tempted to request a to-go box. "Yes, thank you," he replied, sliding his gaze toward the fist-sized portion of chicken covered in some sort of white sauce atop an unappetizing bed of noodles.

Bella was already cutting into one of the square pieces of pasta. "This smells good," she told him.

Nodding, Edward lifted his fork and knife and began to cut the large hunk of chicken into four calculated pieces. "Would you like to try some?" he offered hopefully.

"No, thanks." She held up a square of ravioli. "Do you want to try some of mine?"

He shook his head. "No, thank you. You go ahead," he told her. Taking much longer than he should have, he pierced his fork through one of the pieces and lifted it very slowly up to his mouth.

She seemed to be watching every move that he was making as she enjoyed another mouthful of her order, and Edward knew he could not put this off any longer. His neck then craned to the right as he peered past Bella.

"Do they allow pets in restaurants now?" he asked, his features a mask of concern.

Promptly, she turned around in her chair. "Where?"

Meanwhile, Edward took the opportunity to inconspicuously drop the first fourth of his chicken into his cloth napkin, but made a chewing motion with his mouth as she turned to face him. He swallowed. "That's odd. I thought I saw a dog run underneath one of the tables."

"A dog?"

With dread, Edward eyed the three sizable pieces he had left on his plate. He could not even stomach the idea of the noodles… "A small one. Maybe I'm just seeing things."

She turned back again, and Edward seized the opportunity with lightning speed, taking the second piece and adding it to the first inside his napkin. And again when she faced him, he appeared to be chewing.

"That's weird. What kind of dog do you think it was?" she asked, watching as he swallowed.

"A Chihuahua. But, I must be mistaken."

Her brows were knit in confusion, but she shook her head. "How's your chicken?"

"Mmmm good. And your ravioli?"

She smiled. "Delicious."

It was worth the trouble just to see her smile, Edward thought. He, however, still had two chunks left…and plenty of room in his napkin. "Did you know," he began thoughtfully, piercing the third piece of hateful poultry into his fork, "that in the evening if the moon hits the water just right, you might see killer whales?" he asked, gesturing out at the ocean.

Bella turned her gaze to the magnificent ocean view. "Really? From here you could see it?" she asked.

Not really, he thought. He had just made that up. "It's mating season," he told her. "If you look _closely_, you might be able to catch the tail of the female."

When she turned her whole body toward the glass, Edward seized the opportunity, stuffing the third piece into the napkin on top of his lap.

"Huh. I don't see anything."

"Maybe the moon isn't bright enough tonight," he replied lamely, contemplating the remains of his chicken. "Will you excuse me? I'm going to the men's room."

Her mouth was full and she nodded. "Sure," she replied, her gaze darting from him and back to the sparkly waters and then back to him.

He took an unnecessary breath and shoved the last piece of chicken into his mouth, and smiled as he rose, leaving the napkin in a burgundy pile on his seat. Wishing that he could use his normal speed, Edward made his way at a quick human pace to the lavatory, his features twisted in disgust at the saucy morsel that was like poison on his tongue.

The waitress stopped him. "Is everything okay?"

Edward nodded and smiled, pushing open the door to the men's room.

* * * *

The waitress returned with two take-out boxes and handed them to Edward and Bella. "Any dessert for you tonight?" she asked, glancing at Bella, but once again lingering on Edward.

"I'm stuffed," Bella replied, gazing down at the half of the remains she was unable to finish. "How about you, Edward?"

Edward shook his head, already determined to empty his plate of noodles into the Styrofoam container. "I can't eat another bite. Thank you," he told the server absently.

As the server set off to retrieve the check, Bella sighed. She felt like she was quickly running out of time.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked softly, aware of the frustration in her eyes.

She shook her head and laughed. "It's just that there were things I wanted to ask you, and…."

"Like what?" He held his breath and waited in anticipation. He had to wonder how much she knew, or how much she suspected.

His amber gaze pierced hers and she felt another embarrassing blush touch her cheeks. There was one question that sat in the forefront of her mind. It had seemed reasonable enough to ask it before, but now as his affectionate gaze met hers, the idea of it was ridiculous.

"It's just that my dad seems to think…Well…." she paused, not knowing quite how to put it.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"Did you break up with me?" she asked, her expression vulnerable as her eyes darted from the candle between them and back to meet his eyes.

"What?" Edward's face was now incredulous. "No!" He laughed. "No," he said, shaking his head. "Absolutely not."

Bella felt a small measure of relief, but then forced the next question from her lips. "Okay… did I break up with you?" That thought seemed the most unlikely.

Still smiling, he shook his head. "No."

"Then, why did I leave Forks?"

* * *

"And you believed him?!" the three males voiced in unison, Charlie and Billy with beer in hand, and Jacob with a soda, their attention now torn away from the flat screen.

Her mouth fell open. "Of course I believed him."

Jacob stood up, his dark eyes piercing into Bella's as she stood there in her living room holding onto her crutches looking more beautiful than she had any right to look. "Then why did you leave Forks?"

"Because I missed my mom…and Phoenix," she told them, faltering under the disbelief in their faces.

After setting down his beer on the table, Charlie ran his fingers through his dark hair. He had remembered the events of that evening very clearly. However, he could not dispute the validity of her response. She truly may have missed Renee… "Well, at least he got you home at a decent hour."

Jacob looked down at Charlie in shock – as though he had given up far too easily, but when Billy set a hand on Jacob's arm, gesturing for him to sit, Jacob plopped back down in defeat.

"I'm going to see him again tomorrow," she announced, now not caring if any of them liked it or not.

Charlie sighed in disapproval, but did not say a word.

"Well, good night. I'm going to bed," she told the trio. Normally, she would have stayed up to hang out with Jacob, but now filled with irritation, she had nothing to say to him.

"Good night." She heard their unenthusiastic voices say as she made her way up the stairs. It was always a struggle to take each step, but it had become easier.

As she lay in her bed that night, more questions began to float around in her head. If she had truly missed Renee, then why did Edward and Carlisle go all the way to Phoenix to try to convince her to go back to Forks? It didn't make sense to her. Had she been too hasty for leaving? Had she and Edward had a fight and that was what prompted her to leave? Still, there was something in Jacob's expression that had shaken her – he definitely knew more than he was telling.

It was something that caused her to question Edward's explanations.

* * *

**A/N: A HUGE thanks to the reviewers! Your feedback is really inspiring! Expect another update sometime next week, and as always, same deal applies (previews to reviewers who are signed in or provide email address), so please be sure and hit that review button ;)**


	12. Hard to Swallow Part 1

**Chapter 12 – Hard to Swallow Part 1**

He could not stand the silence anymore and closed the pages of his newspaper. Charlie's eyes slid across the kitchen table at his daughter as she ate her cereal. There were telltale bags making a home beneath her eyes and she seemed to be in her own little world. "So, that was quite a nightmare you had last night."

Bella's brows knit together. She remembered lying in her bed, unable to fall back to sleep…and Charlie coming into the room… "I don't know. I don't remember."

"It must have been pretty bad." Indeed, it must have. Charlie had been told that he slept like the dead, but in the middle of the night, Bella's screams of terror had ripped him from his peaceful slumber. In fact, her howls had prompted him to grab the pistol from his holster - fearful that an intruder may have broken into his daughter's room.

Lost in thought, Bella continued to poke at the little round yellow corn puffs as they floated in the pool of milk before her.

Conversation had never been his strong point, but Charlie was extremely curious. "Bells?"

She looked up into her dad's worried face as he took a sip of coffee.

"Who's James?"

* * *

She hobbled through the doorway, her eyes wandering the bright, open interior. The Cullens' home was as she remembered with its large windows that boasted a verdant view of the surrounding trees visible from the upper levels. Droplets of rain trickled down the glass in impressive rows and in awe, Bella stared up at their ceiling which seemed to reach up into the sky. "This is incredible," she told Edward, realizing that she had already said that once before…

"So, you remember this place?" he asked, smiling as he removed her jacket.

She held tight to her crutches, shuddering slightly at his contact.

"Yes," Bella replied as he set down her jacket onto a nearby bench. "No coffins or moats." The words had slipped easily, thoughtlessly from her lips, but her brows furrowed in confusion at her own odd comment.

Alarmed, Edward turned to face her. "Why did you say that?"

Bella shook her head. "I have no idea."

Disappointed, he led her deeper into the room. His biggest hope was to bring her here to jog her memory.

"It's beautiful," she told him, looking toward the glass banister and the daunting number of steps. Very daunting…

Edward studied the worry on her face as his eyes followed hers. "We don't have to go upstairs," he told her, finding that the stress was soon replaced by relief. "Unless you want me to carry you," he teased.

A wild blush spread throughout her face and body at the thought of it. "Well…I…." she stammered, but her gaze fell to a table and two chairs in the middle of the room. "This wasn't here before, was it?"

"Actually, no," he admitted, impressed by her memory of this particular room. He still remembered very well the last time he had brought her to his home…how he had confessed that this was the only place where they could be themselves. To his dismay, this experience with her would have to be different.

She hobbled toward a small round cherry table and eyed a small vase of long-stemmed red roses in the middle. "Did you do this for me?" she asked breathlessly. He had already been more considerate than any male she had ever known, a perfect gentleman by all rights. Every moment she spent in his presence, she felt herself fall deeper for this incredible young man. And now it appeared that Edward had anticipated that she would have difficulty climbing the stairs.

"It was no trouble," he told her, wishing he could do more. In fact, he would not have minded carrying her tempting body up those steps, just for the opportunity to be closer to her. Before he could say more, Esme appeared with a white platter, making her way down the stairs.

"Hello, Bella," she greeted, her grin from ear to ear. "These are fresh out of the oven."

"Hello, Esme," Bella replied, taken by Edward's mother's kindness. She was a beauty – her delicate features were framed inside her heart-shaped face. It was not a surprise to her. Everyone else in their family had been obscenely beautiful. In an instant, she was struck by a flash of Esme standing at Dr. Cullen's side in their kitchen on the next level. Bella watched as the maternal figure - who was clearly too young to be Edward's mother - set down the plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table. "Thank you."

"We've missed you. How are you feeling?" Esme inquired, setting a hand on Bella's shoulder.

Edward cleared his throat, meeting his adopted mother's eyes in a gesture that was meant for her to exit quickly.

"Better," Bella replied, reaching a cookie and taking a bite. She was already beginning to feel comfortable. "This is really good," she complimented after swallowing a chocolaty morsel. "Are these homemade?"

With a smirk, Edward met Esme's eyes. "The recipe _has_ been passed down from generation to generation. Isn't that right, Mom?" he teased.

Esme withheld the urge to smack her adopted son in the head, opting instead to give Edward's human beau another smile. "That's right…_son_," she said sharply. After all, she reasoned to herself, Nestle had a reputation for it, and the refrigerated dough had been baked in her very own oven… "I won't bother you two anymore," she said, backing away and heading back up the stairs with feather light steps. Esme paused halfway up. "But, if you need anything – anything at all…"

Edward cut in. "I'll get it for her," his voice rang out abruptly. "Bye, Mom."

"Thank you," Bella told Esme, setting down her crutches against the back of the closest chair and then angled her body to sit. After settling herself into a comfortable sitting position, she quickly reached for another cookie. "I could eat all of these. Are you going to have any?" she asked him, eyeing the pile of treats before her.

He shook his head as he took the seat next to hers. "I don't really like chocolate," he told her. It wasn't a lie, exactly. All at once, he could hear the laughter in his mind, chuckles that mocked him from the minds of the five other resident vampires. For once, Edward wished they could read _his_ mind.

_She's hungry, Edward! _Esme's thoughts burst in. _I'm going to make some sandwiches_.

Deciding against protesting, Edward stood up from his chair. "Will you excuse me for just a moment?"

"Sure," Bella replied, taking a bite into her third cookie and watching as his perfect form rose with the grace of a panther and ascended the staircase.

Maybe she _was_ hungry, Edward thought. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water, please."

"Water," he confirmed with relief. He was not sure if the unopened gallon of milk that Esme had purchased a few weeks ago was any good. "Coming right up."

Edward rushed up the stairs at a normal human speed, now wondering if bringing Bella to his home under these conditions had been such a good idea after all…He found his mother piling a ridiculous amount of cold cuts and an assortment of cheeses between two oversized slices of dry French bread. "She'll never eat all that," he told her, taking a large glass from the cupboard and filling it with water from the tap.

"Well, then maybe _you _could help her," Esme teased, smirking.

The others' thoughts were whipping through his mind, and a gust of wind flew past the kitchen in a ghostly swish. Edward looked to Esme for help, but in response, she only gave a shrug of her shoulders.

_You decided to bring her here, Edward…which is great. Everyone's excited that she's here._

In frustration, he headed back down the stairs with glass of water in hand to face the inevitable. Fortunately, the group was behaving themselves.

"So, have you been having any more headaches, Bella?" Carlisle asked, concerned, seated beside her now, as though he were her own personal physician.

"Not really," she replied, amazed by the identical shade of their eyes. She had noticed that since earlier in the week that Edward's gold irises had become a couple of shades darker, giving them a darker hue.

"Do you remember anything?" Emmett asked her.

"Just little bits of things," Bella answered, looking up from her chair to face the burliest of the Cullens. An image of Emmett jumping onto the bed of her truck as Edward drove in the black of night startled her for just a moment.

"After that cast comes off, we'll have to go shopping," Alice told her excitedly and put a tiny hand on Bella's shoulder. After all, she knew better than anyone else that the girl's wardrobe was in desperate need of a makeover.

Bella blinked, pushing away that image of Emmett for later, now wondering just how close she had been to Alice before… "Right," she said uncertainly.

Trying to keep a safe distance, Jasper had taken two steps back from Bella, and then reached forward to grip the hand of his pushy mate. "Don't mind her, Bella. Alice is just looking for any excuse to go shopping."

"That's right," Carlisle laughed as Edward approached, the horrified expression clear on his eldest son's face.

"What's going on?" Edward asked through his teeth, smiling though, for Bella's benefit. Calmly he set the glass before her, brushing Alice away from her. He did not appreciate the way his vampire family was crowding Bella…and for once was thankful to Rosalie for not being a part of it.

"We were just keeping Bella company, Edward," Alice told him, allowing herself to fall into the confines of Jasper's grasp.

"Okay. Thanks," he told them dismissively, with wide eyes, gesturing for them to leave. To Edward, this was much worse than the first time he had brought her.

Alice's thoughts protested loud and clear. _But, Edward…_

And then Emmett's. _I wanted to talk to her…_

And Carlisle's. _I suppose she's fine._

And Jasper's. _She really does smell very good…_

"Okay," Esme's voice interrupted. "Let's leave Bella to eat," she said loudly, moving lightly down the steps carrying a very large submarine sandwich.

Bella felt her cheeks turn crimson. "Oh, I hope you didn't go to any trouble."

"Not at all," Esme replied, setting down the plate in front of her. She moved to Carlisle and took him by the hand. "Enjoy your meal." In a very motherly fashion, she began to scoot everyone toward the staircase.

"Thank you," Bella replied, embarrassed to be the only one with food. "Did everyone else already eat?"

"Yes," the group chorused strongly, heading up the stairs.

Bella looked disappointed and turned to Edward. "What about you, Edward?"

"I…I…." he stammered.

Esme had every intention of coming to his rescue, stepping toward Edward. "Oh, don't worry about Edward. He's my picky eater," she said, pinching his cheek. "Aren't you?"

_Thanks, Mom_, he thought. Edward smiled in return and nodded, embarrassed, but then wriggled out of Esme's stone grip. "I'm a little picky," he admitted. Despite Esme's limited time as a human mother, she really did have the role down pat, he mused, taking the seat next to Bella again.

"Enjoy," Esme said, already leaving their side, but peeking back at them at every opportunity as she climbed the steps.

"This is a huge sandwich," Bella commented, the bread overflowing from her small hands. She took a bite, and another blush tinged her cheeks as Edward's eyes stayed fixed on her. "Are you sure you don't want to try some?" she asked a little self - consciously. "I'll never be able to eat all of this."

For the millionth time since they had begun spending time together, Edward wished he could just tell her the truth. Instead, he fished into his pool of excuses. I just ate…I'm not hungry…My stomach has been bothering me… I don't have any napkins… He also wondered how many of these excuses she would accept before she began to see them as lies.

Bella smiled, in spite of his uneasy expression. "Hey, I'm picky, too. I don't like onions…or bell peppers. Or spicy food."

Edward's lips curled upward and he scooted his chair closer to her, hearing the increase in her heart beat with the action. He wanted to kiss her for trying to make him feel more comfortable. It was so like Bella… At that moment, as well as many others, Edward wished that he were human so that he could be everything that she needed him to be.

"Okay," he said, boring his dark liquid gold gaze into hers, inspired by her ever present selflessness, wanting to be more than what he was. "I'll try a bite."

"You don't have to," she replied, melting into the smooth velvet of his voice and the sweet adoration that called to her from his eyes.

"No, I want to," he told her, eyeing the sandwich in her hands and mentally forcing himself to want it, hearing the objection of his siblings' voices in his head.

She held it up to him with shaky hands, and he leaned toward her to take a bite, ignoring the noxious fumes of the processed meat that drifted up into his nostrils. _I can do this_…he told himself. _I can do this…_He would certainly regret it, but he could do this for her right now. Opening his mouth ambitiously wide, he let his teeth sink into the bread, piercing the many layers of the cold cuts and cheeses, and leaned back into his chair as he chewed.

Bella watched him with wide eyes as his beautiful pale face remained expressionless, a little giddy at his nearness. "Not bad, huh?"

As he heard the voices of his siblings reprimand him in his mind, he chewed and chewed, knowing that they were just the floor above mocking him. Meanwhile, the repugnant flavors of dead animal flesh combined with fluffy bread dough and pressed curds of milk washed over his taste buds in a foul wave of mind-numbing disgust. Careful to hide his distaste, Edward nodded…and swallowed. The bite of food he had just taken seemed to drop into his body like a pound of fecal matter. "Not…bad," he agreed.

_Ewwww…_

_Gross!_

_Dude!_

_Oh, Edward…_

Edward wiped at the corners of his lips with his index finger. "I'll be right back. I need to go upstairs…Esme forgot to bring you a napkin."

* * *

Emmett waited outside the restroom as the unfamiliar sound of the toilet flushing signaled his brother's departure, laughing quietly to himself until Edward finally opened the door. "Dude, that was nasty!"

Edward brushed past Emmett. "And when was the last time _you_ dated a human, Emmett?"

"When I was a human," he shot back.

With a sigh, Edward made his way to a roll of paper towels. "Exactly."

Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were also in the kitchen standing like statues around the long marble counter. Rosalie had joined them and had stolen by her lover's side, nudging him now in an attempt to get attention.

Unaffected by Rosalie's touch, Emmett shook his head. "I think you should just tell her the truth."

Carlisle turned to face him. "I disagree. I don't think she's ready."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. The focus of their attention was once again on Bella…

The group turned to Alice, who crinkled her brows in frustration. "I can't see anything. She has no idea, so I can't see her reaction."

"Telling her that she's in a house of vampires could be a very bad idea," Carlisle pressed.

With a nod, Edward curled the paper towel in his grasp. It was a lot to think about…and as much as he wanted to like it, he hated pretending. He headed back down the stairs, finding Bella yawning as she set her elbow on the table. Half of the sandwich and most of the cookies remained on the plates. With a frown, he approached her. He had only left her two minutes before.

"Sorry for taking so long," he said, handing her a napkin.

She covered her mouth as she yawned again. "I ate too much," she said, correcting him. He must have thought that she was bored. "And I didn't sleep very well last night."

That thought struck Edward like a bolt of lightning. He had been there as she thrashed around in her bed. Screams and sobs had racked from her body, and Edward had tried to awaken her, but Charlie had burst into her room with gun in hand. Edward, in turn, had ducked underneath her bed, unearthing a collection of dust bunnies and objects at his side and at his feet.

Once Bella was calm, and he could hear her breathing normally again, he crept out, reopened the window that Charlie had closed shut, and stole back out into the morning light. Since he had left her, Edward had been haunted by the images that Bella may have been reliving as she slept innocently in her bed. And the name that she had called out had pierced his ears like a sword.

"I had a nightmare," she told him, facing his direction as he sat beside her once again.

"What was it about?" he asked cautiously.

"That's the weird thing," she said. "I don't remember."

They both sat in silence for a short moment – Edward contemplating the idea of helping her to recall the dream, hoping in turn, that her memory may return. Bella sat, confused by the name that her father had told her.

"For weeks, I've been trying to take the little pieces that I remember and make what I know fit together. But, there's something you have to tell me, Edward. Something that I think that nobody else knows."

Edward drew an unnecessary breath in anticipation. "What is it?"

"Who is James?"

* * *

A/N: Forgive me for leaving you all with a cliffie! There is a part 2 coming soon where this will be resolved. A huge thanks to my reviewers, by the way! I appreciate you all! Thanks also to my readers who are still with me! Same deal, as always, leave a review, get a preview... ;)


	13. Hard to Swallow Part 2

A/N: See? I didn't make you wait too long. After this, updates will resume once a week. Thanks to you all for reading.

**Chapter 13- Hard to Swallow Part 2**

"Who is James?"

Edward nearly flinched at her question. Her eyes were like tiny liquid pools of milk chocolate as she gazed at him with concern, and he was thankful that she could not hear the imperceptible whispers of his family's voices upstairs.

"Uh oh…." Esme's voice whispered.

"Oh no! What are you going to tell her?" Jasper asked.

"I think you should just tell her the truth, Edward," Alice's voice said.

"Son, think this over very carefully," Carlisle's voice warned.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Emmett chanted.

"Who cares?" Rosalie mumbled.

"Bella's waiting. You have to say something," Jasper added.

A whole second had passed as Edward considered the Cullens' input, but unexpectedly, Bella spoke again.

"In the hospital in Phoenix, you told me that James was gone. Edward, tell me. Who is he?"

"The result may not be favorable," Carlisle said.

"I think it'll be fine," Alice argued.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Emmett continued to chant.

Edward swallowed back the lump in his throat. "Right…well…Bella, I haven't been completely honest with you…."

"Oh no! He's going to do it!" Jasper gasped.

"Be careful, Edward," Carlisle warned again.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" continued Emmett.

Bella waited in heightened suspense as his beautiful face remained contemplative.

"You see," Edward began. "You didn't leave Forks because you missed Renee," he confessed. "You left Forks because you were afraid of James."

Bella shook her head, trying to make sense of Edward's words. She found herself a little shocked by this admission. "But, who is he, and why was I afraid of him?" she asked.

"James was a …a…."

_Just say it_, Emmett urged Edward in his thoughts. _Vampire!_

_I don't know…_

_It may be better if you let her figure it out…_

_Who cares?_

As always, the unwelcome thoughts of his siblings invaded his mind, and the courage that he had been summoning up crashed like a dive bomber with her anxious expression. She looked so vulnerable…so like a fragile deer – poor Bella, he mused, always seeming to have fallen into the role of prey.

"A stalker," Edward said finally.

_Phew!_

Bella's eyes widened, and her hand rose to her mouth in shock. She gasped aloud. "Oh my God!"

_See? Can you imagine if he said vampire!_

"What? Why?" Bella asked, panic entering in her voice.

Edward could hear the increase in her heart rate and see the lines in her forehead etched with worry.

_Easy, Edward…Be careful now what you tell her. _

"We were playing baseball, and a group of three approached us," he told her, cautious with his phrasing. "Anyhow, James had…taken a liking to you…and because I became a bit overprotective of you, he then became obsessed."

"With _me_?" Bella asked. Although she had to be curious why the obsession couldn't have been with the exquisite Rosalie or even sweet Alice, she sensed a certain familiarity to his words.

"That's right."

She shook her head, again puzzled. "I don't understand why I had to leave Forks. Charlie could have handled him."

"No," Edward replied darkly. "James was a maniac – completely out of control. He was too dangerous."

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"I know that because he was responsible for the deaths of the security guard and your dad's friend. James was too clever for the police."

"How do you know, Edward?" she asked again. This was all very disturbing to her, and she felt anxiety rising from the pit of her stomach.

"Because we've come across his kind before."

"His kind?" she asked, nearly panicked.

Alice turned to Carlisle. "This is not good. He shouldn't tell her any more."

"Uh oh…" Carlisle then whispered to Jasper. "I don't like the way her heart rate just jumped."

"Serial killers," Edward informed her, regretting it as soon as he uttered the words.

At that moment, Bella felt the familiar but dreaded poking of needles inside her skull, and a flash of a white male with a blonde ponytail appeared in her mind. His eyes had glowed an eerie crimson…and his lips had been curved into a menacing smile…

"Oh God," Bella replied at her recollection, her hand reaching up to that sore spot on her head. For no apparent reason, the worry soon dissolved, but then she found the need to brace her hands against the edge of the table. It was very surreal to her as Edward popped out of his seat in an unearthly manner, his dark brows drawn together tightly.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Edward asked, bracing her shoulders against the chair to keep her upright. Her already ivory skin was quickly becoming disturbingly pallid.

She remembered trying to nod, but once again the paleness of Edward's face began to coalesce with the light.

"Carlisle!"

* * *

"Bella?"

She blinked as she met the dark golden eyes of Dr. Cullen. He spoke with a calm voice as he examined her pupils. From his kneeling position, he took her pulse and calculated her heart rate without the use of his tools.

"What happened?" she asked, becoming alarmed as her gaze wandered up to the vaulted ceiling of the Cullens' elegant home. She realized that her body was lying on the wood floor, and her head was propped up on some cushions.

"You lost consciousness."

Her gaze quickly turned to Edward, who had been pacing behind his adopted father.

"I passed out?" she nearly shouted.

Carlisle shot a look to Jasper, who had been standing by the staircase, and Jasper nodded.

She didn't know why, but suddenly it felt as though a blanket of calm had been draped over her. "Why?" Bella asked, her tone noticeably mellow.

"I think you've had enough excitement for today," the doctor told her with a kind smile. "Now, how is your head feeling?"

"Okay."

"That's good," he remarked. "But, I'm going to leave it up to you. I would highly recommend taking you to the hospital where we can run some tests, or we can take you back to your dad where you can get some rest."

Bella shook her head. Just the sound of the word 'hospital' made her want to fly into a panic, but it was as though her mind and body could not process anything but peace.

"No hospital, please."

Carlisle nodded, gestured to Edward, and then turned back to Bella. "But, you have to promise me that if you begin to feel this way again that you will return to the hospital."

"I promise," she told him obediently. No matter how calm she felt at the moment, there would be hell to pay if she ended up back in the hospital after a visit with the Cullens. She knew all too well that Charlie would never let her hear the end of it. Nor Renee, nor Jacob…

"We'll be away tomorrow," Carlisle informed her, "but don't let that keep you from going if you need to."

Bella felt her heart sink. "You'll _all_ be away?" she asked, looking into Carlisle's dark golden eyes and then to Edward. Their irises already seemed even darker now than just a little while before.

"_I_ don't have to go," Edward told her, now kneeling next to her.

_Edward, it would be foolish to put off our hunting trip any longer._

"It's a _family_ thing," Carlisle told Edward sternly. He turned to face Bella once again. "He'll be back to school on Monday."

Edward's gaze turned to Bella with regret. The idea of leaving her alone for one day was painful, but he knew Carlisle was right. Fire was tickling at his throat at her nearness, and Jasper was already heading back up the stairs to distance himself from Bella.

Carlisle was helping Bella sit up, and Edward did not relish the idea of her leaving. "Do you think you can walk to my car, or would you like for me to carry you?"

* * * *

Small drops of rain dotted the windshield as Bella sat with a frown in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo, cursing the entire situation. She hated that she was still so vulnerable two weeks after her injury – that a burst of recall could incite these unbearable headaches, and worst of all, that pushing her brain for much needed recall had prompted another fainting spell. It was quiet as they drove along, making their way out of the forest and leaving behind the marvelous structure that was the Cullens' residence. Edward blamed himself. He had not heeded Carlisle's warning, and as a result, not only shocked her with disturbing insight which caused her to lose consciousness, but now he was losing time with her. Every second he spent with Bella was precious to him.

"So…about James…?" Bella began quietly, both trying to fill the silence and still very much in need of answers. Somehow she could not shake that image of those blood- red eyes.

"Sorry," he told her, glancing sideways at her. "That subject is off limits. Doctor's orders."

Bella's jaw dropped. "What? Why?"

"Carlisle forbade me to talk about anything that may upset you…at least for now."

She crossed her arms over her chest, gritting her teeth. "That's great," she muttered.

"Bella, it's for your own good."

"How would you like it, Edward, if everyone else knew more about your own life than you did?" she asked him, her brown eyes ablaze.

Edward heaved a long sigh. As much as he tried, he could not possibly imagine what she had been going through. The anger in her eyes was almost too much for him to bear. "I'm sorry," he told her, his voice just above a whisper.

It was hard for Bella to remain angry as the dark liquid gold of his eyes gazed at her with absolute sorrow. She was still too entranced by him – by his god-like features, by the heady scent that attracted her like a magnet, by the adoration that she found in Edward's words and actions.

"Your eyes- they're dark again. And so are the rest of your family's. Why?"

Keeping his eyes on the road, Edward racked his brain for a suitable answer. "Right. Our eyes are sensitive to the UV rays, and they have the tendency to darken…and lighten."

"Really? I mean, I've heard of people's eyes changing colors, but not that drastically."

"It's a condition," he told her abruptly. "It's called Iris...oliosis. It's rare, but along with the pale skin, it's a trait that my family shares." _Irisoliosis_, he thought, kicking himself. _Good grief. _

"Irisoliosis?" she asked. "I've never heard of that."

"There haven't been many cases reported," Edward told her, looking into his side view mirror in a feeble attempt to make his eyes less visible to her.

"So, I'll see you Monday?" she asked pitifully, wondering if another day could be bearable without the thought of seeing him.

He turned onto the main road, flashing her a smile. Undoubtedly he would see her before then, but she was hardly privy to that knowledge. "Would you allow me to pick you up for school Monday morning?"

Her pulse began to race at his suggestion – it implied that they would be spending more time together, and that he wanted to. "Yeah. That would be perfect," she said, unable to hold back the grin that threatened to take over her lips.

Edward could hardly hold back his own smile. Every day, every moment they spent together, they were growing closer once again. Silence fell upon them, and Edward's gaze flickered to the worried expression now resting on her face.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"No. I mean, it's fine. It's just that…Charlie might have a fit, and Jacob…." She stopped right there, not wanting to finish that sentence.

"Jacob?" Already aware of exactly who he was, Edward still wanted to know exactly how Jacob fit into her thoughts.

"Yeah, he's my dad's friend's son."

"Jealous, is he?" Edward asked, trying to hide the smugness in his tone. That Quileute boy had spent more time with Bella than was good for him.

Bella laughed, shaking her head. "No. No, Jacob's just a friend. It's weird – I think that he and his dad…maybe it's some weird Quileute thing, but, it's like they don't approve of you…or your family."

"And what do _you_ think?"

"_I_ think that they should mind their own business."

That was exactly what Edward had hoped as his silver Volvo turned onto her street. Bella's heart sank as Charlie's house became visible.

"So, would you like for me to carry you again?" he offered with another smile, more than happy to have her body close to his one more time. Edward's body craved the softness of hers.

"I think I can walk," she told him a little regretfully, pink now staining her cheeks. At the time, she had felt a bit unsteady even with the crutches, but, being in Edward's strong arms and gazing up into his eyes made her feel even dizzier. "Besides, I think that you carrying me inside might make Charlie a little suspicious."

Edward pulled into her driveway and shut off the engine. However, he made no move to open the door. These past hours had passed too quickly and he was just not ready to let her go yet. She seemed to feel the same way, as her hands stayed firmly in her lap without reaching for the door handle.

"Thank you for taking me to your house today, Edward."

He smiled her favorite crooked smile, relishing the increase in her heart beat in response. "It didn't turn out quite the way I'd hoped. Will you come back to my home again?"

She found herself having to blink at the sparkle in his eyes, even with their dark color, they seemed to reach out and hold her. Without the power to speak, she nodded.

Edward leaned in slowly toward her then, unable to hold himself back. His face was inches from hers and as his lips edged closer, he calculated the risk of kissing her. He had not even touched her bare skin since before the injury, let alone tried to express any other affection such as touching her or holding her hand. Yet, her lips were there, impossibly pink and full, and sinfully tempting. Though he was thirsty for her blood, he was like a man who was on the brink of starvation, and Bella's lips were like a T-bone steak.

Bella was as still as a statue, her eyes mesmerized by his, waiting, wishing, anticipating the contact. She could not recall whether they had kissed before, and now found herself intoxicated by the sweetness of his breath, hardly able to keep herself from leaning forward to meet his lips. Her chest began to rise and fall, and her heart felt like it was going to burst outside her skin.

He wanted to warn her the way he did the very first time. _Stay very still. Don't move_. It was an appropriate warning as a vampire, but as a human… Edward took a breath and leaned closer, the fire in his throat now raging at her scent, and then placed a kiss on the soft skin of her cheek, letting it linger there for just a moment.

She involuntarily stiffened at the contact and Edward pulled away from her.

"Your lips - they're so cold."

Shrinking back in his seat, he tried to think of a way to explain. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I…remember that…." she told him, the feeling of his touch very strong in her mind.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, Bella," he told her, his voice thick with need. His hand reached for the door handle then, deciding against taking any further chances.

* * *

A/N: An enthusiastic thanks goes to all my reviewers! *throws Lindor truffles* You guys are awesome and I really appreciate all the feedback! Thanks to all for reading and still sticking with me, and as always, same deal applies. ;)


	14. Stupid Lion

**Chapter 14 - Stupid Lion**

The dread weighed as heavy as an anvil on Edward's heart as he backed his Volvo out of the Swans' driveway. He hated leaving Bella, and it was only a small consolation that he would pick her up for school on Monday morning. There was no doubt in Edward's mind that the rest of the evening and night would drag, and still considered putting off the planned hunting trip the following day. He even considered settling for the forest's supply of unappetizing yet ample supply of deer, though venturing into the Canadian wildlife would present more satisfying offerings.

His distorted revelation about James had not gone over very well with Bella, and Edward was tiring of the lies. He was beginning to resent pretending to be something he was not, however necessary it seemed to be. With Bella's fragile state, he was aware that she could only handle so much truth.

As he considered the ramifications of the lies and half truths he had told, Edward picked up his cell phone, and with the pressing of two buttons, waited for an answer.

"Hey, Jasper. I need you to work your magic."

Listening as Edward explained his request, Jasper shook his head and chuckled. "Irisoliosis, Edward?" The newest addition to the Cullen family was already on his laptop, but proceeded to exit the small window he was looking at and clicked on the shortcut to their personal website.

"I know," Edward told him with dread. "Is Carlisle nearby? He'll help you, and I'll be home in a few minutes."

To his surprise, Alice's voice came on the line. "What if you just let her search, Edward? When she doesn't find anything, then maybe she'll start putting the pieces together?"

"Or, maybe she'll just wonder what else I'm lying to her about. I don't like it either, Alice, but I need Bella to trust me."

Instead of answering, Alice sighed and handed the phone back to her significant other; she could see that Edward was right.

"No problem, Edward. Emmett and I are both working on it right now. Carlisle's already in the room, and by the time we're done, Bella won't believe you even if you do tell her that you're a vampire."

As he entered the mouth of the forest, Edward thanked Jasper for his help and ended the call with another heavy sigh; he should have felt a small measure of relief. Barely miles from home now, he told himself that the false information only needed to exist for that weekend. He was already certain that Bella's investigative nature would prompt her to check.

Bella…he only left her minutes before, yet he was faced with the same overwhelming sense of incompleteness. Edward missed her already and would have to wait until nightfall before he could see her again.

* * *

Charlie didn't really want to know, but he asked anyway, noting the pink on his daughter's cheeks as she hobbled through the doorway. He rose from the couch and moved toward her as she made her way to the kitchen. "How was your date with Edward?"

"Fine." One word answers always seemed to work the best. And anyway, she was not crazy about the sour way Charlie had just said Edward's name. Right away, she leaned her crutches against the counter and removed a dirty saucepan from the stovetop. Busily, her hands took the sponge and began to scrub the circle of red sauce that was crusted onto the pan.

With a sigh, Charlie shook his head. Bella was not about to divulge any information, and he might as well be happy with that. "Hey, Jacob called."

"Oh." Bella continued to scrub, trying to hold back the bitterness she felt. She was tiring quickly of Jacob's irrationally overprotective attitude. Their last meeting had ended with cold silence.

"Well, aren't you going to call him back?" Charlie pressed.

"No."

"Why not?"

She scrubbed harder on the outer coating of the pan. "Because I don't want to hear it any more from him."

Charlie did not have to ask what she was talking about. He knew very well the tension that Edward Cullen had created, both between himself and Bella and now with Jacob.

With a sigh, he rubbed an aching spot on his neck. "So, are you going to see _him _again tomorrow?"

"No. Edward has a family thing," she told him, hating the idea that Charlie was probably inwardly gloating.

"Well, I was thinking about going fishing tomorrow…."

Bella shut off the water, grabbed a towel, and wiped her hands, already fully aware of the words he wasn't saying. "It's fine, Dad. Go. I don't need a babysitter."

"Bells, I'd still feel better about going if Jacob was around…to help you, you know…if you needed it."

"I'll be fine," she insisted, gathering her crutches and bracing them underneath her arms. Surprisingly, she had become more agile on the hateful walking sticks as she moved past her father. Her next goal was to make it upstairs without any further discussion of Edward, Jacob, or babysitting except, of course, for the issue that Charlie might give her trouble with. "By the way, Edward will be here Monday morning to take me to school."

Before he could argue, the phone rang, and Bella smiled at her good fortune as she slowly but carefully ascended the steps…until Charlie's voice called out to her.

"Phone for you, Bella."

Her heart began to pound in anticipation. Could Edward be calling her so soon? "Who is it?" Her tone was hopeful.

"Jacob."

"Oh," she replied, her heart sinking. Maybe she wasn't as lucky as she thought… "Tell him I'm tired."

She continued to take each step slowly and with caution, hearing her father's voice as he spoke.

"Yup. She's still mad at you."

_Thanks, Dad,_ she thought. The man seemed to lack even a shred of subtlety. Tuning out his voice, she finally made it to her room, her safe haven where she could ponder in private the events of her day. Her left cheek still tingled from the chill of Edward's lips. For the moment, it was easy for Bella to focus solely on those last few minutes with him, on the way her heart reacted as he leaned in to kiss her… and how he had changed his mind at the last second. He had been hesitant, and Bella tried to convince herself that he was probably just old-fashioned.

She set the crutches down against the nightstand and plopped onto her bed, imagining the smoldering dark amber of his eyes as he left her. In her seventeen years, Bella could not recall ever feeling such a strong pull toward anyone before, or having such intense feelings as she did toward Edward. He was so unlike any boy – or any person she had ever known before and, when he was not around, it was as though her soul felt disconnected. It also saddened Bella that her father did not approve, and though it shouldn't have, it bothered her that Jacob was against him as well.

Her gaze slid to the computer on the desk. She had known that Renee's emails were awaiting her and that if she did not respond, her mother would begin calling. After turning on their incredibly slow computer, Bella had time to ponder all the information she received from Edward:

_A stalker/serial killer named James had chased her from Forks to Phoenix and had already committed two other murders not far from them, including Charlie's friend._

_Edward's lips were very cold._

_His parents and family, though not related, seemed to share the same pale skin…and eyes, and that reminded her…Iris…oliosis, had he said? _

_Irisoliosis…_ Bella turned to the computer screen, entered her password, and waited for the welcome page to load. Four new messages appeared in her inbox from Renee, as expected, but before clicking on the first one, she curiously moved her cursor to the search engine. Irisoliosis, she typed, and then waited.

"No web results found," she read aloud, tapping her nails on the wood surface of the desk. Edward had told her it was rare, but a twinge of doubt nagged at her just then, prompting her hand back to the mouse to erase the entry, and then typed again. Irisoleosis. To her surprise, a page with only one result loaded onto the screen, spelled slightly different.

_Irisoleosus_

_Painless but permanent, __Irisoleosus i__s __an extremely__ rare condition in which __the color of the pupils lightens and darkens drastically over a short period of time__. In even rarer cases, a sensitivity to sunlight has been known to cause the darkened pupils to return to the lighter color…_

_http://Ceerjaeresearch/eyecondition/irisoleosus_

Her heart leapt when she read it. After clicking on the link, the page listed a short summary of the condition along with several other diseases and disorders related to the effects of ultraviolet light on eyes and skin. This search, in turn, led to a link for another for pale skin.

_Paleness_

_Paleness is an abnormal loss of color from normal skin or mucous membranes. Unless pale skin is accompanied by pale lips, tongue, palms of the hands, inside of the mouth, and lining of the eyes, it is probably not a serious condition, and does not require treatment_.

From there, among the numerous selections she found another link for cold skin and browsed the many options, clicking on several until she came across one that caught her attention:

_Folate-deficiency anemia_

_Folate deficiency anemia is a blood condition characterized by low levels of folate in the body which leads to a reduction in the number of red blood cells, usually the result of a poor diet…_

Bella contemplated that for a moment. Edward had mentioned a special diet, Esme had proclaimed him to be a picky eater…could they all be? Did they all have cold skin, or just Edward and Dr. Cullen?

She scrolled down to the symptoms which could include any or all.

_Reduced blood cell count_

_Loss of appetite_

_Pale lips_

_Brittle nails_

After everything she read, she had not found anything extraordinary about Edward or his family. There seemed to be an explanation for the oddities that kept people away from the Cullens, and now Bella contemplated how unfair it was for the town, the Quileutes, and the student body to judge them.

Satisfied with her findings, she bookmarked the page for further reference and clicked on the first of Renee's emails.

* * *

Edward paced back and forth as Esme admired their work on Jasper's laptop. He now began to wonder if Alice was right. "You're still using Ceerjae Research?"

"Why not?" Esme asked.

"Bella might figure it out."

"You think so?" Jasper asked dubiously.

"The first letter of each of our names? She might."

"We can scramble the letters," Emmett suggested. "Jeercae or even go back to using the Healfoundation like before."

Jasper turned to Emmett. "The Healfoundation was taken about three years ago."

Shaking his head, Edward decided it was too much trouble. "Never mind. Just leave it. If she figures it out, I'll deal with it." Deep inside, he was hoping that she would.

* * *

In bed that night, Bella mentally catalogued her flashbacks, hoping not to inflict another headache upon herself. Searching her mind, Bella's bits of recall had included a picture of the Cullens' house, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett cooking in the kitchen, Emmett jumping onto the bed of her Chevy truck, being in a dark alleyway in Port Angeles, the front cover of a book, and last and most certainly the most disturbing, a young white male with a blond ponytail with blood-red eyes and a mocking smile.

"What if I'm not the hero?" she then heard Edward's voice in her mind say again. "What if I'm the bad guy?"

It hit her then with dizzying speed that he had also admitted to not telling her the truth about leaving Forks. At that moment, the sensation of tiny prickling needles began to poke, and Bella quickly cleared her mind and took several deep breaths to quell the panic that was beginning to bubble inside her stomach. She fluffed the pillow underneath her head and began to imagine big, fluffy sheep jumping over a small wooden fence. And then she began to count.

"One, two, three, four, five…."

And by the time Edward peeked in her window that night, she was already asleep.

* * * *

The colors were so vibrant that Bella could hardly believe her eyes. The grass beneath her feet was a rich green, and the yellow, violet, and white of the surrounding sunflowers gave the meadow the feel of a fairy tale. Sunshine, warm and buttery, played across Bella's skin, and a light breeze swept across her hair cooling her neck. The meadow was a place so beautiful, so magical, that Bella could hardly believe that it truly existed. However, it paled in comparison to Edward, who was by her side, taking her hand in his icy grasp and pulling her gently downward to the soft mound to sit beside him.

He gazed up at her, chuckling musically and catching her as she fell against his stone body. She was taken, as always, by his chiseled perfection. His butterscotch eyes burned into hers, jumpstarting her pulse with predictable electricity. As the warm light from the sun encompassed Edward's features, Bella moved her gaze from his, staring in awe at the glittering sparkles that seemed to outline his every pore. He sat as still as a statue, holding tight to her hand with an impossibly gentle grip, and his skin sparkled in the glow of the sun like an infinite number of tiny diamonds.

Edward's expression was sheepish as his gaze swept across her face once again and his tone did nothing to disguise his naked vulnerability. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."

She felt her heart melt at that very moment with the meaning of his words and breathless, Bella met his eyes. "What a stupid lamb."

A wry smile curved his lips. "What a sick, masochistic lion."

He took her into his arms, burrowing his head down beneath her neck into her chest, and she knew that as his ear stayed firmly pressed up against her that now he could hear the havoc he was wreaking on her heartbeat, on her soul, on her existence. His declaration had warmed her from the inside out and the feel and scent of him so close was intoxicating. Her fingers sought the soft bronze locks that shot out from his head in its usual disarray, hungry to touch him, to feel him, to know him until her thumb and index finger reached the smooth, marble line of his jaw, and Edward breathed a sigh in response. In less than a heartbeat, his face was inches from hers, and he gave her a warning.

"Don't move," his velvet voice whispered.

She remained frozen in place as his lips slowly inched closer to her jaw line and then below to her neck.

A fierce growl raged in the distance, and Bella watched in horror as a creature – too large to be an ordinary wolf - charged at them. With its russet fur and dangerous eyes, the beast was indeed deadly, yet Bella felt no fear of it, sensing that this animal was there to protect her as though she were in danger. For some unknown reason, she felt an odd humanly connection to this creature. But as it bared its fangs, issuing angry growls, and nearing them with ungodly speed, Bella did not know how to halt the wolf.

Edward was already at his feet, extending his arm outward to block the beast from Bella as she rose. In turn, she begged for Edward to run, but he only smiled at her, his lips parting open to reveal dangerously pointed white teeth. In the bat of an eyelash, the wolf launched toward Edward, its aim hungry for his jugular…

"No!" Bella shrieked, her body stiffening in her bed and rousing herself from her nightmare. Her heart was hammering in her chest. It was just a dream, she told herself, allowing the flow of rational thinking to enter her frazzled brain. The colors, the senses, the feelings had felt so real, and Bella surmised that this had been a dream she had had before, or at least a version of it. Darkness filled the room, and she peeked at the time on the clock. Dawn was still hours away.

Outside her window, Edward waited until her breathing calmed down once again, listening now as the tempo of her heart slowed to an easier pace. This time had been the most difficult of all. It had taken all of his restraint to keep from soothing her as she thrashed about in her bed. Every hour had become a battle with his conscience, and every tick of the clock grated at his soul. He had wanted to wake her and hold her in his arms. He wanted to tell her every last grain of the painful truth, he wanted to confess his lies and the shame he felt for pretending. Edward desperately wished for Bella to love him and know him as she did before.

In the end, logic and Carlisle's warnings had triumphed over his emotions, and as he departed the Swan residence that night, he prayed that with each passing day, her memory of him would return.

* * *

A/N: A couple of notes: Although, Irisoleosus (or however you wish to spell it) came directly from my brain, Paleness and Folate Deficiency Anemia are real conditions, both taken from medical websites. And, the dream was inspired by a passage from the book, but with a twist, and I feel the need to include another disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of its books or movie, nor any of Stephenie Meyer's original ideas or characters. They do not belong to me!

A tremendous thanks to my reviewers! *Throws handfuls of See's Candies (or Lindor Truffles, if you prefer)* Your feedback has meant so much to me and have brightened my day! Thanks, also to my readers, I love you all - even the silent ones... I will probably be able to wrap this story up in about 20 or 21 chapters, so please hang in there with me. Oh, and also, I cannot reply to anonymous reviews w/o an email address. Same deal, as always, review, get a preview...and have a wonderful Monday :)


	15. Masochistic Lamb

**Chapter 15 – Masochistic Lamb**

On Sunday morning, Charlie gathered the last of his gear and looked back at Bella as she washed the breakfast dishes. The clouds were already hanging low and ominous in the sky, but she did not want to say or do anything to discourage his fishing trip.

Her dream/nightmare had been lingering in her mind. For some reason, she had the distinct feeling that the wolf in her dream had been Jacob seeking to protect her from Edward. Now in the light of day, it was deeply disturbing to her that Jacob assumed that Edward was some sort of monster as she recalled the ferocity in which the wolf charged at him.

There was something else that was bothering her – most of the contents inside each of her mother's four emails.

"Dad, I wish you and Mom would stop talking about Florida," she told him.

He paused for just a moment. "It wasn't my idea." In fact, he had outright rejected it after Renee had mentioned it to him. Charlie had not learned his lesson the last time and had called to inform his ex-wife about Bella's fainting spell at school. The consequence of his action had prompted Renee to hound him constantly regarding Bella and her health.

"Your mom's just concerned about you." Only a few days had passed, but Charlie began to wonder if she didn't need her mother after all.

"If I wanted to be with Mom, I would be there right now, remember?" Bella felt very bitter about this whole situation. Ever since she was a child, she felt like she had been one of those ropes, tugged with a vengeance between her mother and father, and now that she was old enough, she was happy to finally make that decision.

"I hate to say this, Bell, but she may be right."

Bella turned to face her father and willed back the tears beginning to spring from her eyes. "Do you want me to go?"

This was breaking Charlie's heart. He looked at her, seeing the four-year-old girl with the pigtails, swinging back and forth on a swing. "No, of course not. I just worry about you. I'm always at work, and I just want what's best for you." The pain from the first time she'd left still stung at him like a dozen needles.

Turning back to the sink, she busily scrubbed around the faucet, loosening a colony of crumbs. "I'm staying here in Forks. I'm fine here."

Charlie heaved a sigh. His daughter was so mature and selfless. Instantly, he felt a burst of guilt hit him like a sledgehammer. "I guess I can skip fishing for today."

She set the sponge down and turned back to face her dad. "Dad…." she began to object.

There was a knock at the door and Charlie smirked, turning his gaze in that direction. "I think it's for you," he told her.

Bella's mouth fell open. "No. Please, I told you already. I _don't_ need a babysitter."

The door swung open just then and a large yellow M&M wrapper affixed to the end of a broomstick like a flag appeared in their view. Bella covered her mouth to keep from laughing but then cleared her throat as the wrapper swayed back and forth. Jacob's voice called from the door.

"I come in peace."

Charlie looked to his daughter hopefully. He really did not like leaving her home by herself. Considering her silence, he decided to give her another option. "You know, I can always stay home. There's a game on later and Billy wanted to bring over another batch of Harry's fish fry."

Somehow, the thought of three accusing glares was worse than just having Jacob around for the day, but still she was determined not to let the boy off that easily.

"Fine, Dad. You win."

Grinning now, Charlie stuck his hat on his head. "Thanks, Bella. Have a good day." He headed toward the door and pulled Jacob inside by the broom handle. Waving a friendly goodbye to his best friend's son, he edged past Jacob and exited before any more protests could be made.

Bella avoided Jacob's dark eyes and kept her arms firmly crossed against her chest.

"Bella…I…look, please don't be mad at me." Jacob set down his makeshift flag against the wall.

She still did not look in his direction. To her, it was bad enough that he'd hassled her about dating Edward, and what was worse was that he would not tell her why.

"I've got some M&M's," he coaxed, moving one hand from behind his back. "And, I brought a movie for us to watch…and it's a chick flick…look." He then moved the other hand to reveal a DVD in the other.

Her curiosity piqued by his offerings, she slid her gaze toward the title he held in his russet grasp. "Steel Magnolias?" she said with a laugh. "You must be desperate."

Jacob gave her his best puppy dog face. "Please?"

"Please what?" she said, making him say it out loud.

"Please forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what?" she asked, her lips curving upward. This was torture for him and she knew it…and Bella was enjoying every moment of it.

"For being a jerk…and giving you a hard time about the Cullens."

For just a split second, she pondered torturing him some more, even though in her mind, he was already forgiven. "On one condition."

"Anything."

Bella's lips formed a bright smile, eyeing the long black locks that laid flat against his shoulder blades. "Anything?"

* * * *

"Ow! Owww!"

Ignoring his cries, she tugged the comb into the knots in Jacob's hair. "Stay still and watch the movie," she told him, sitting on the couch and moving his head back into position in front of her. He was seated on the floor facing the television as she struggled with the endless tangles in his thick dark hair.

"But, it hurts!" he complained and the likes of Shirley Maclaine, Julia Roberts, and Sally Field were not going to change that.

A burst of thunder bellowed out and soon to follow was a heavy pattering of rain.

So much for Charlie's fishing trip, she thought. "It wouldn't hurt so much if you combed it once in a while."

"I do," he muttered.

"Seriously, you've gotta keep up with these knots. There's a rat's nest back here."

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"You have pretty hair, Jacob."

"Thanks," he grumped at her compliment that was all but shattering his masculinity. Secretly, though, he liked that she liked his hair. "Are you almost done?"

"Not even close," she told him, carefully picking out the last of the tangles and smoothing the long length of black strands downward against the blades of his shoulders. "There – nice and smooth."

Another crash of thunder burst in, and the television and lights flickered.

Ignoring the threats of the storm, he breathed an exaggerated sigh, relishing the feel of her fingers running along his scalp. This was nice, he thought to himself, wondering why she felt that it would be a problem for him to agree to this…until she began to make a line with the front tooth of the comb from the top of his forehead down to the back of his head. "Uh, Bella, what are you doing?"

She remained silent, gathering a thick piece of hair on the left side of his head and divided it into three parts.

"Are you French braiding my hair? No!" he said, pulling away, but to his dismay, she tugged him back toward her by his hair.

"You agreed. Now sit still." Busily, she began to cross one piece over another, gradually gathering more hair and then crossing over the next.

"Listen, when I said "anything", maybe I didn't really mean "anything"."

Bella's voice was firm. "Shut up."

"Okay."

Her hands worked quickly braiding one side first and then beginning the next, and despite the hairstyle that he imagined she was creating, Jacob allowed himself to drift into a deep repose with every gentle stroke of her fingers.

"So, I've been having some flashbacks," Bella told him casually.

A louder boom of thunder rang out, this time, seeming to shake the house.

"Really? Of what?"

"Different things…different people."

His next impulse was to ask if any of her memories included their conversation at La Push, but Jacob kept his mouth closed.

"I remember you and me talking…." she baited, wondering if she could trick him into revealing any information.

To her dismay, Jacob stayed quiet.

"And there's a book about Quileute Legends." She felt like she was really reaching now, recalling the title and image of that volume in her writing on a piece of paper she found.

Again, he said nothing and his silence irritated her as he kept his attention focused on a monologue given by Julia Roberts on the flat screen. Bella smoothed a lump of hair that was sticking out awkwardly from one of the plaits, but ended up taking apart the braid on the right side of his head then proceeded to comb through it with her fingers.

"Jacob…." she began, her tone as sweet as chocolate. "Will you just tell me why you and your dad have a problem with Edward and his family?"

Jacob was now feeling totally relaxed, allowing her fingers to work their massaging magic against his scalp. "Do you _really_ want to bring all this up again, Bella?"

"I just want to know. I won't get mad, so please, just tell me," she coaxed as his head noticeably followed along with the motion of her fingers.

"You _will _get mad," he corrected lightly, his eyes closed, falling into a deeper state of relaxation. "Besides, I don't know why you want to spend time with the cold ones."

"Wait." She paused, her fingers halting their movement. "What?" she asked, wondering if she heard him correctly.

His dark eyes popped open. "What what?"

"You said the "cold ones"."

He shook his head and pulled away from her. "No, I didn't. I said the _Cul_lens."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

This time, a peal of thunder roared so loudly it was like the heavens were bellowing at them…and then the lights and TV flickered off again, but this time left the house dim and silent.

Jacob stood, thankful for day light. It was still before lunch. "Where's the breaker box?"

"On the side of the house," she told him, pointing to the east. "…and no, you didn't. What did you mean by the "cold ones", Jacob?" she repeated, but he ignored her, making his way toward the front door. "Jacob?" she called out again, not wanting him to leave her there again with no answers.

Bella was hardly concerned with their lack of electricity. She simply sat on the sofa, waiting for him to return, and when he did, her mind stayed directed on Jacob's slip up.

His long-sleeved shirt was soaked when he returned, and to Bella he was quite a sight with one side of his head still nicely braided and the other now matted against his back.

"I guess we're going to be out of power for a while," he informed her. "Towel?" he asked, and followed the direction of her finger as she pointed upstairs toward the bathroom.

"I'm hungry," Jacob announced with a dark green towel draped over his neck. He walked past the living room and straight into the kitchen. "What have you got to eat in this place?" he asked.

Bella heard the sound of the refrigerator door opening, and rose to her feet with the help of her nearby crutches. "This conversation is not over," she informed him, hobbling her way to the kitchen.

Anger was now bubbling up inside her. "It's so unfair, Jacob. The way you think of them…." She watched as he pulled out some lunchmeat from the bottom drawer of their refrigerator.

His silence was unnerving to her as he busily removed mayonnaise and mustard from the side shelf.

"For your information, it's called Folate deficiency anemia." Her tone was contained, but as though at any moment she could explode.

Jacob turned to face her. "What are you talking about, Bella?"

"Their condition – they have cold skin because of the low levels of folate in their blood, and they have fewer red blood cells…and that's why they have cold skin."

With a shake of his head, he returned his attention to a loaf of bread on the counter and untied the twisty tie. "Is that what they…_he_ told you?"

Bella bit her lip at his dubious tone. "No. I just figured it out."

His laugh was incredulous. "You know, Bella, for a smart girl, you seriously will believe anything," he told her, his tone mocking.

She shook her head, confused. "What are you talking about?"

He could no longer hold his silence. He almost wished that he could reveal the beliefs his tribe held about them, even if they were extreme. "They…the Cullens are not what they appear to be."

"What is that supposed to mean, Jacob?"

The front door opened just then, and a very wet Charlie entered, his hat sending droplets of water falling to the floor. The rest of his jacket and clothing was soaked. "Well, so much for fishing." He moved to the kitchen to find his daughter glaring at his best friend's son, who was sporting a style he'd never before seen on a male. "Nice hair, Jake."

With the entrance of Charlie, that conversational topic was effectively ended, and when her father left to take Jacob home a little while later, Bella was fuming. The electricity had returned and the storm seemed to ease up, but the rain still pattered heavily outside. Grumbling to herself, she returned the condiments and lunchmeat to the icebox and wiped up the crumbs on the counter.

Headed for her room, she was at the bottom of the stairs when the phone rang, thinking that it must be Billy, but wishing to hear the musical voice that would instantly lift her spirits.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella."

His voice was smooth like velvet, and goose bumps erupted across her body.

"Hello, Edward," she greeted, her pulse resuming its customary accelerated rate.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. No new headaches," she reported, curling the cord around her fingers.

"Good," he replied. "I…." he paused for a moment. "I just wanted to hear your voice."

Her legs began to feel like Jell-o, and if not for the crutches, she felt like her knees may have given way, landing her right onto the cold tile floor. "How are you? Are you still with your family?" she asked.

They were on the way to Canada, and though he hated the idea of being away from her, he knew that Carlisle was right. The whole family had been overdue for a decent meal, and he had promised Emmett to accompany him in his pursuit of some Grizzly bears. "Yes, but we'll be home late tonight." It would have been faster for them to run, he knew, although, less trouble for them to drive and cross the border legally.

"So, I'll see you in the morning?" she asked hopefully.

Edward smiled, savoring the longing he heard in her tone. Alice smiled and elbowed him knowingly, seated beside Edward as Emmett drove. "I'll see you in the morning," he replied with a grin. The grin immediately disappeared as Emmett peered back at him from the driver's seat, giving him an enthusiastic thumbs up, and it appeared that Jasper and Alice were listening to his private conversation with great interest as well. Edward cleared his throat, wishing he had driven his own vehicle. "Take care, Bella."

"You too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

He was not ready to end the call yet and waited until the line went dead, but he could still detect the sound of her breathing and her pulse…

"Are you still there?" he asked knowingly.

Bella smiled, embarrassed. "I'm waiting for you to hang up."

"Well, I'm waiting for _you_ to hang up," he replied, facing the window and away from the view of his siblings.

"You hang up first," she told him, not wanting to end the call either.

"No, _you_ hang up," he told her, still smiling.

"No, you hang up." Cradling the phone against her shoulder, she curled a lock of hair around her finger.

"No, you hang up."

"Okay, on the count of three, we'll both hang up," she suggested. After Edward agreed, she counted, "One, two, three…."

And then the electricity went out again...and the line went dead.

With a sigh, Bella replaced the receiver and headed up the stairs. The day ahead still seemed very long, and to her, tomorrow morning was so very far away. Out of habit, she flipped on the switch to light her room, but the power had not returned and for some reason, she was drawn toward the window. Perhaps she was hoping that Edward would be there, even though she knew he wouldn't. As she passed the corner of her bed, her crutch hit against something, knocking it forward into her view.

* * *

Alice gasped at the vision in her mind, her gaze focused straight ahead. "Edward! I see something."

"What?" the others chorused curiously as Edward stiffened at the pictures in Alice's mind. Even Rosalie, who had not shown interest before was now waiting.

"I see a book. It has a blue cover and a gold binding," she told them, her brows furrowed in concentration.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"There's a picture of an Indian on the front."

* * *

It was, in fact, the same book that she recalled from her flashback. In surprise, she sat down on her bed and studied the contents in the dim light. As she thumbed through the Quileute legends, Bella realized that her forgotten conversation with Jacob must have lead to the purchase of this book in Port Angeles. She had not gotten past the first two chapters when two words caught her attention - Cold Ones.

As though the forces of nature were now working cooperatively with her, the electricity returned, and she wasted no time as she moved toward the computer and turned it on. It seemed like an eternity as she waited for the device to connect to the internet. Her fingers typed the two words quickly into the search engine, and Bella waited impatiently for the results to load. To her surprise, there were many, and as she skipped from one website to the next, the disbelief at what she read turned her stomach. On impulse, she accessed the history of her searches, then clicked on the first website that caught her eye:

Vampires A-Z, and as her eyes hungrily devoured the information, a shudder rolled like a wave through her body.

"Oh my God."

* * *

Alice stiffened in her seat, her dark gold eyes lit up like a deer caught in headlights. The first vision had shaken her just a few minutes ago…and now this.

Jasper reached for her hand, concerned. "What is it?"

From the front passenger side, Rosalie looked over to the doleful expression on her petite sister's face, brushing back her long blonde locks. "You okay, Alice?"

Emmett peered into the rearview mirror from the driver's seat. "What's going on?"

This newest vision was painful, and Alice felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Edward was still seated beside her, and she could only imagine the anguish he must be feeling. "Edward…." she began, turning to him. He looked like a statue, his features sealed with the horror of his worst nightmare. Alice wanted to comfort him somehow, but she was at a loss for words.

"Alice? Did you have another vision?" Jasper pressed. Sometimes these silent communications between his brother and wife left the rest of them feeling so human.

"I saw…it was…." Alice stammered, still facing forward, not wanting to give voice to those words.

Edward's stony voice emerged, filling the car. "Bella…she was boarding a plane to Florida."

* * *

A/N: My appreciation goes out to my lovely reviewers! *throws handfuls of Godiva chocolates* Your kind words are very inspiring. Thanks, also to my readers, without you...well, there would be no audience! Also, a special thanks to my beta Truckingal for her support, help, and love...and her suggestion of these two last titles.

I realize that I'm leaving this one in a very unfortunate spot - sorry!- but I do intend to update in a few days again, so please forgive me, and as always, leave a review (and get a preview!) :)


	16. Impossible Vision

**A/N: Thanks to you all for still reading, and to apologize for the horrible cliffie, here is the next chapter...I will probably post again sometime next week.**

**Chapter 16- Impossible Vision**

Alice entered their spacious garage, finding Edward leaning against the hood of his silver Volvo. From the open door, he seemed to be staring out into the vast forest. The ever present patch of clouds lingered above the tall trees, dimming the morning light. He was quiet, his expression pensive.

"It's a little early to pick up Bella for school," she said softly, joining him with the grace of a ballerina. The billowy fabric of her dress whipped back and forth against her lithe curves as she moved.

Edward nodded. "Yeah. I'm not leaving yet," he informed her. "I was just thinking…about what you saw."

Instantly, a pang of sadness struck Alice. It was hard enough for her to make sense of her visions with their choppy, uncertain realities, but it was worse that Edward could see them with her…especially this one. The sight of Bella boarding the plane to Florida had been like a stab through both of their hearts.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him.

"I want to tell her the truth." His voice sounded tortured, tired, dead.

"You can't, Edward. That could be why she gets on the plane."

"I can't keep pretending forever," he retorted. "Sooner or later she's going to realize that I'm not human, and it will scare her away. I mean, what if Bella never remembers?"

"She will," Alice assured him.

Edward's gaze turned to his adopted sister's sweet face. Despite the horrid visions that her eyes had seen in her lifetime, Alice forever remained an optimist. "Sure, maybe after she's moved to Florida, married and had a couple of kids…that's when she'll remember me," he told her wryly. "But then I think, maybe Bella was never meant to remember me at all."

Alice shook her head, and her choppy locks bounced with her movement. "That's not true."

"I'm tired of lying to her, Alice.

"So, then what? You're just going to let her go?" she asked, but then another picture entered her mind, and Alice shook her head as if to mentally erase it. She did not want to see the images that her brother's decision was prompting. "You can't do this to us, Edward. We are a family."

Edward shook his head resolutely. "I can't live without Bella…without knowing that she's safe. It's too risky for the rest of the family in Jacksonville."

He had obviously given this much thought, and Alice had witnessed Edward's stubbornness firsthand. She did not want to think about the havoc that his absence would wreak upon the family, on her, on Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle…on Esme. Besides, this subject was way too heavy for a Monday morning.

"Going to Florida is not an option, Edward…for either of you," Alice told him.

Shrugging his shoulders, he met the amber eyes of his sister. "What else can I do?"

"You have to help her figure it out."

"What if I can't?" It was barely a whisper.

She smiled then, the gentle curve of her lips brightening her pale face. "Maybe this will help." In between her thumb and index finger, she held up a folded up note that appeared worn with several creases.

Edward's eyes widened. "How? I thought this was lost…gone."

"Esme discovered it under the seat in the car when she was digging for the phone charger."

Without wasting any time, his gaze fell upon the words that were forever burned in his heart, but to see Bella's writing in front of him was like a nuclear charge to his system.

_Edward,_

_I love you. I am so sorry. He has my mom, and I have to try. I know it may not work. _

_I am so very, very sorry._

_Don't be angry with Alice and Jasper. If I get away from them it will be a miracle. Tell _

_them thank you for me. Alice, especially, please._

_And please, please don't come after him. That's what he wants, I think. I can't bear _

_it if anyone has to be hurt because of me, especially you. Please, this is the only thing I can _

_ask you now. For me._

_I love you. Forgive me._

_Bella_

A sigh overcame him and he folded back up the paper. "I know you want it to, Alice, but this note doesn't help. If anything, reading that James had her mother might scare her even more."

"Or maybe seeing her own writing will help her to remember what happened."

Edward shook his head and possessively stuffed Bella's note into the right pocket of his dark blue denims. He could not part with this letter…for now it was the only tangible confirmation he had of her love. "It's too risky…Carlisle said that we had to avoid upsetting her."

"But, Edward…." she protested, but then paused and a tiny smile began to curve her lips. "Bella only needs some reminding."

* * *

The moment he had been dreading was finally here, and as he held the door open for her to take her seat on the passenger side of his car, he caught a whiff of the floral, delicious scent of her hair. She looked beautiful to him, as always. Her fingers curled into her jacket as she sat. At the door, her face had lit up when she had seen him, but there was a certain disturbance in her eyes, one that she had not been able to cover up with her smile.

And Edward was sure he knew why. He tucked the crutches into his trunk and took his seat at the steering wheel. "How are you this morning, Miss Swan?" he asked with a smile, dreading the inevitable.

"Fine," she replied, distracted by what she had read on the computer the evening before.

"Are you sure?" he asked, disquieted by her silence.

She nodded and twiddled her thumbs as Edward backed the car out of the driveway. "It's just that, well, I think I figured something out."

Here it comes, he thought. "Oh yeah?"

"Well, you know my friend, Jacob?"

Edward nodded and held back his disdain at the very mention of that name.

"I think I figured out why he…and his dad don't want me to go out with you."

"And why is that?"

Bella shook her head and began to laugh.

"Tell me."

"They think that you…and your family are…." She took a much needed breath. "Vampires."

Edward turned and met her gaze, allowing his eyes to penetrate hers, and the corners of his lips curled up slightly. "And what do you think?"

The full weight of his butterscotch eyes dazzled her, and she felt like an animal caught within the mesmerizing grasp of a snake. "What?"

He directed his attention back to the road and Bella promptly regained the power of speech. His perfection was overwhelming at times, and the day she had spent apart from him had desensitized her to that fact.

Snapping back to a rational state of mind, Bella forced herself to speak. "I think… that it's crazy to associate Folate Deficiency Anemia and Paleness with being a vampire," she told him. "Apparently they've seen too many horror movies. Vampires…ugh!"

Folate Deficiency Anemia…Paleness…Edward thought, recalling those links on Jasper's website. Of course, she had done her research…he had expected nothing less. "People think a lot of different things about us, Bella." Here was his chance, though, he knew. He could come clean, confess his sins…he could tell her the truth.

"It's so unfair!" she exclaimed. "Just because you have pale, cold skin doesn't make you one of their legends. I mean, it's not like you're immortal, or have super strength or speed…." _Or drink blood_…but Bella just could not make those words pass her lips.

Remembering Jasper's words, Edward shook his head. _"...by the time we're done, Bella won't believe you even if you do tell her that you're a vampire."_ At this point, he wondered. "Do you believe that vampires exist?" he asked.

"I've read that people believe that they do, but, no, I don't. And I don't believe in the boogeyman or werewolves or aliens either."

No, she was too logical for that…it appeared that she would require some hard proof. Still, there had to have been some inkling…some sort of uncertainty. Otherwise what would have prompted Alice's vision?

"Do you?" she asked him, sad as they pulled into the parking lot of Forks High. School seemed so unnecessary with Edward by her side…

With perfect ease, Edward squeezed his Volvo between Emmett's Humvee and an SUV that was parked too close to the line. He shut off the engine and turned to her thoughtfully. "I believe there are a lot of things out there that exist that we simply don't understand." _Hint. Hint. _

Leaving her to ponder the possibilities of that statement, Edward exited his car and immediately heard the repetitious thoughts of the surrounding teenagers as he retrieved Bella's crutches. Watching his pace, he opened the passenger door and helped her out. Their adolescent minds seemed to be consumed with the fact that Bella and he were an item once again, and they were staring…again. To his relief, Bella seemed not to notice, keeping her attention on hobbling away from the parking lot without causing herself further injury. Edward was rather surprised - as clumsy as she was - that the crutches seemed to act as an extra pair of legs for her.

With the topic of vampires officially closed, Edward was silent as he accompanied Bella through the iron gates of the entrance.

"Why are you so quiet?" she asked, looking into his serious features, and taken by the deep butterscotch color of his eyes.

"I was just wondering if you were…still going to Florida." There, he had found the courage to say it. The very notion was killing him, and he just could not wait another hour without knowing.

"Florida?" she asked. "How did you know about that?"

"You said before that you couldn't go to the prom because you were going to Jacksonville," he told her. Well, she had said it…but not to Edward.

"Oh," she replied, her eyebrows furrowed together. Oddly enough, she had remembered saying that. "It's funny you mention Florida. I called my mom last night. She's been calling and sending me emails about wanting me to move back with her and Phil…."

Edward held his breath involuntarily.

"She's really worried about me since I passed out at school last Friday. So, to make her feel better, I told her I would go to Jacksonville that weekend."

Relief washed over him like a river of cool water on a scorching summer day. "Oh," he said with a smile, but then one dark eyebrow arched. "Was this going to be round trip…or…." He couldn't even voice the other option.

Bella smiled, giddy from the knowledge that Edward was worried whether she would return. As if she could stay away from him… "Round trip. Definitely. But the more I think about it, I don't want to go. Can you see me on a plane on these?" she asked, chuckling at her walking sticks.

He looked to her then, his fears fading away like an ugly cloud of smoke. "No."

"And, I know they can't afford it, and I told her not to, but she says she's going to send me an open ticket. I guess she's hoping that I'll come sooner."

They had arrived at her first class, and Edward draped her backpack over the back of her chair.

He wished for Bella never to leave, or even think about leaving, but refrained from overwhelming her with his intense feelings. "See you after class," he told her before the second bell rang, and as he stepped out of the classroom, Edward felt the familiar twinge of pain he always felt when parting from her.

* * * *

After school, he drove her home and carried her backpack for her as she fiddled with the lock on the door. Originally, he had been tempted to drive her to his house, following Alice's suggestion to help Bella remember. But, before he could do that, he decided he needed to have a plan in place.

"I have so much homework," Bella muttered, finally unlocking the door after dropping the keys two times. "Do you want to come in?"

Pleased, Edward nodded, smiling as he entered behind her. He quickly took notice of the flowers on the kitchen table that had discolored and were drooping over in their makeshift vase as though heavy ornaments were hanging from them. Time to buy new flowers and a decent vase, he noted.

Bella hobbled to the refrigerator. "You hungry?" she asked, opening up the door and peering inside.

"I'm fine…thanks."

She turned back to look at him as he stood tall, pale, and handsome in her kitchen. He rarely ate, and when he did, he didn't eat much. She mentally linked his poor appetite to his blood condition. Perhaps, if he ate more, then his skin would not be so cold…

"Oh, shoot!" she said. "I just remembered that Jacob's coming over straight after school."

"Why?" Edward asked curiously…and jealously.

"Charlie and Billy have this arrangement that Jacob comes and baby sits me until Charlie gets home. It's…unnecessary."

"Oh, I see…."

To Bella, the disappointment on Edward's face matched her own. "Yeah, he'll be here any minute. Hey, would you like to meet him?"

Edward chuckled. "Meet the guy who thinks I'm a vampire?"

Bella shut the refrigerator door and leaned her back against it. "You're right." She bit her lip, wishing that she could just send Jacob home, but Charlie would not take favorably to that idea. "Maybe…someone _else_ could baby sit me?" she suggested, but then felt the blood flood her cheeks.

He really liked where this was heading. "_I_ could baby sit you," he offered.

"Not that I need a babysitter," she amended, but did not want to refuse him either. "But, if you could, that would be even better…I mean, you're older than Jacob…and you can drive me if I need to go to the hospital…." Bella's face was turning even redder, and she could not stop herself from babbling uncontrollably.

"And, I know CPR," he told her in total agreement, charmed by the telltale color of her skin.

She covered her mouth. "Unless you have other plans after school…."

"I have no plans."

Again, her mouth ran away with her. "I'd have to talk to Charlie…I mean, it would have to be okay with him because you're kind of my…my…." Somehow, her lips finally saw fit to close as she paused for the proper word.

"Your what, Bella?" he teased, moving toward her. It was only half a second before he decided to let her off the hook. "It's okay, go ahead and say it."

"Boyfriend?" Her voice was just above a whisper and by that time, she was sure that her skin was the color of a lobster. "I would assume…."

Edward's lips curved into Bella's favorite crooked smile. "You assume correctly."

Her legs took on a Jell-O- like consistency as she gazed up at him, and Bella felt her pulse accelerating at his nearness. "Good," she breathed. "I'll tell Charlie tonight…about the babysitting."

"Okay." Edward picked up the sound of the familiar truck a little over a mile away, heading in their direction. "Good. And tomorrow, you can come to my house."

Bella nodded.

"I'd better go," he told her.

"Wait," she reached out and grasped the fabric of his jacket in an uncharacteristically bold movement. "Since you are my…."

"Boyfriend," he happily supplied.

"Boyfriend," she repeated, new courage building inside her with every second. Yet, her eyes stayed focused downward to the bottom of her crutches. "I was wondering… would it be too forward… to ask for … a hug."

Edward's butterscotch eyes had melted to a liquid gold, and he stepped closer to her once again, but placed a cold index finger to her chin, willing her to meet his gaze. "It wouldn't be too forward." The longing to touch her had been immeasurable.

Bella drew a breath as he leaned in toward her, her heart hammering loudly in her chest, not caring about the clatter of the crutches as they fell to the floor. With a tender smile, he held his arms outward and set one gentle hand over her shoulder and slipped the other around her waist, taking her into his embrace. It was strange but familiar when she found there was no give as she leaned closer into his chest, as though hugging a cool figure made of stone. But as one of his hands clung gently to the waist of her jeans, and the fingers on his other hand moved softly up and down her hair, warm tingles rolled like a wave throughout her body, and Bella could not think to question it.

The warmth of her soft body against him was paradise to Edward, and he relished the brief moment that he could finally hold her, dreading having to part from her as the sound of the truck turning down the street broke him from his bliss.

"I have to go," he whispered.

The sweet scent of his breath wafted into her nostrils, and she inadvertently clung tighter to him, pressing her cheek against the security of his rock hard shoulder. "Do you have to?"

Pressing her tighter to him, he set a kiss on the top of her head. "Your babysitter is coming," he reminded.

Regretfully, she pulled away from him, looking longingly up at his lips. His embrace had been downright intoxicating; she could only imagine a kiss… "Right...Jacob."

Edward steadied Bella with one hand, and leaned down to retrieve her crutches, slipping them underneath her arms. "I'll see you in the morning," he promised, loath to depart her company once again.

She felt like she could hardly move, still dizzy and clinging to her crutches as he made his way to her door, leaving her to breathe his irresistible scent. "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

A/N: Hope you have enjoyed the little bit of fluff I included this chapter, and I hope that I am forgiven! Please stick with me...about five or so chapters left. BTW, Bella's note was taken from the book, word for word - disclaimer, I do not own Twilight, books or film, or any of Stephenie Meyer's original characters, words, or passages...

This time, since I'm not updating again so quickly, I will be sure to include a preview of the next chapter to my reviewers, so as always, please click on that review button below. ;)


	17. Go Ask Alice

**Chapter 17 – Go Ask Alice**

Bella had not moved from the time Edward left until a few minutes later when Jacob let himself in.

"Hey, Bells!" he greeted, finding her in front of the refrigerator leaning on her crutches. She appeared to be in a daze. "What's up?"

He made himself at home, plopping his backpack onto the kitchen table, nearly knocking over the coffee can of wilted flowers. She was so quiet standing there that Jacob moved before her and waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello? Anybody home?"

Her eyes slowly began to focus, and when she noticed Jacob there, one of her eyebrows rose, and her right hand swung up of its own accord, effectively popping the boy in the head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "What was that for?"

With hands on hips, she turned her gaze away from him. "Vampires, Jacob?"

Jacob's mouth fell agape. "I never said that!"

"No – that's right…you called them the "Cold Ones."

"I didn't say that," he said, denying the whole thing and wishing he had not opened his big fat mouth and reminded her.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, YOU did."

"NO, I didn't!"

"Ugh - whatever!" she exclaimed, frustrated. "Listen, Jacob, we have to talk…."

* * *

It had definitely been a good day for Edward.

Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and humming along to his favorite track as he drove, Edward pulled into the Cullens' oversized garage, pausing as Alice backed out. Her thoughts were troubled, and her face was crumpled into a worried frown.

_Babysitting, Edward? Did you really think Bella's father would agree to this?_

He had not even had the chance to respond as she smoothly pulled the car out. Alice Cullen had one thing and one thing only on her mind: damage control.

* * *

Home early from work, Charlie witnessed the stand off between his daughter and best friend's son. As he listened to them give their brief explanations, he sighed, trying not to allow the tremendous amount of irritation he was feeling suck him in like a vacuum. The whole thing was ridiculous and Charlie had had just about enough…and to make it worse, he was hungry.

"You told Jacob he was fired? I wasn't paying him," Charlie informed her crossly as Bella sat down at the kitchen table and flipped through her binder.

Jacob, who was standing by the sink, waved. "Yeah. I'm still here."

Ignoring him, Bella replied, "I didn't exactly say that…." – She shot a dirty look to Jacob and looked back to her father- "…and it's for the best, Dad. It's taking up so much of his time…_and_ it IS inconvenient for Billy to drop him off," she reasoned.

"Uh, still here!" Jacob reminded, bothered by the fact that they were carrying on as though he was not even in the same room.

Bella had planned simply to tell her father that she was not a little girl, that her head was just fine, and that she would be spending her free time with Edward, thank you very much…but now standing there before her father/Chief of Police, she did not know what had happened to all her courage…and it did not help with the way she could feel Jacob's dark eyes boring into her back.

She shut her notebook and shook her head. "You know…I don't really need a babysitter."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "We've already been over this."

Jacob cleared his throat loudly. He was very sure he did not want to be a part of this discussion, and in acknowledgement, Charlie's gaze slid over to the young man.

"C'mon Jake, let's get you home," he told him, but then turned to Bella pointedly before opening the front door. "We'll talk about this when I get back."

* * * *

When Charlie returned, Bella was at the stove cooking dinner. She was frustrated by the situation. He stood there with her in the kitchen, silent and contemplative. Not wanting to be the first to speak, Bella waited as the steak turned a darker color, and the sizzling noise of the meat frying was the only thing to fill the tense quiet… until he finally spoke up.

"Is this because you're still mad at Jacob?"

She was still a little miffed at him about the whole vampire thing, but she was hardly going to share that tidbit with her father. "I was just thinking that maybe I'd like to hang out with Edward after school…."

He heaved a long sigh, which Bella knew was never good. And then he ran his fingers through his hair, which was also not good. "So, _that's _what this is all about…you want to spend time with your boyfriend…."

Impulsively, she began to open her mouth to protest the truth of his words, but knew her dad was right. Bella thought it best not to argue and closed her lips. And even though she was not comfortable with the idea of Charlie knowing that Edward was her boyfriend, she sure did like the sound of it. But now, the chief was shaking his head, his face seemed to be taking on a reddish tint, and his hand appeared to be inadvertently reaching for his holster.

"Bell," he began, keeping his voice calm even though he felt like he wanted to explode. "I don't… like… the idea of you in this house spending time alone with…."

The doorbell rang before he could finish his sentence, and Bella was supremely thankful for the interruption.

"I wonder who that could be," he muttered, making his way to the front door. To his surprise, he opened it to find an attractive, petite young lady with choppy dark hair and chalky pale skin…and in her tiny open palms sat a very appetizing-looking pie.

"Well, hello," he greeted, instantly charmed by the girl's smile…and the treat she held in her hands.

"Hello, Chief Swan," she said, her huge amber eyes unleashing the full power of her charm. "I'm a friend of Bella's," she explained, her voice musical and enchanting as she spoke. "My name is Alice...."

* * * *

Bella hobbled beside Edward's sister, looking down at the graceful pixie-like girl as they walked out to her car. "That was amazing."

Alice smiled, happy to keep Bella in Edward's life and in her own. She had not forgotten the warmth of Bella's friendship in her visions. "It was nothing," she said, shrugging.

"I've never seen anything like it," Bella marveled. "My dad was practically eating out of your hands."

Absently, Alice gave a musical sigh. "I tend to have that effect on men." From her mouth erupted a sweet giggle. "Now, remember," she began, reverting to a more serious, but still musical tone, "…the deal is that you have to come to our house every day after school."

Nodding, Bella accepted these terms. Even though she would not be alone with Edward, it was better than not spending that extra time with him. "Sounds perfect."

With her typical cat-like lope, Alice moved to the driver's side of the car.

"It was just perfect timing, Alice. I'm so glad you showed up when you did."

A sneaky smile curved her lips, and her tiny thumb pressed the button on the remote, disarming the alarm with two beeps. "Call it a sixth sense. It's a gift, really."

Just then, an image of Alice appeared in Bella's mind – she was sketching the interior of a building on a pad of paper…inside a hotel room.

"Edward and my Jasper are gifted as well."

Bella was intrigued, tearing her mind away from the mental flash she had just seen. "Really? What is Edward's gift?"

Alice gave another smile, opening up the car door. "Edward has extraordinary insight into people's minds."

"You mean, like he can tell what they're thinking by how they speak or act?"

"Yeah, _kind_ of like that."

It sounded familiar, at any rate, and now Bella was wondering if during every moment she had spent with Edward if he was able read her like an open book. Just the idea of it was a little disconcerting.

A small gasp escaped Bella's mouth then. "Edward told me once that he could read every mind in the room."

"That sounds like Edward," she replied with a smile, her keys now making a jingling noise as they hung from her tiny, pale fingers.

"How is that possible?"

"Bella, let me give you a little advice. Stop questioning what is and isn't possible, and start going by how you feel about things."

"Sometimes, I have these flashes, Alice. But, how do I know if what I'm seeing is real or something that I dreamt?"

"Trust your feelings…dreams can give great insight."

To Bella, Alice appeared much older and wiser than her age, even though the likes of Jessica Stanley had pronounced the smallest of the Cullens to be weird. Bella nodded again, feeling more comfortable with the delicate beauty than she had ever thought possible. "Alice, were we good friends…before?"

"Not as much as we will be…as close as sisters."

"I feel that, too."

"You're gifted, too, Bella. We all have gifts, some more subtle than others. Your _intuition_ will take you a long way."

"And Jasper? What is his gift?" she asked curiously.

"Jazz has an uncanny ability to make those around him feel comfortable."

"Wow," Bella breathed. She had recalled her brief meeting with Jasper, having felt perfectly at ease with him. But, Rosalie, on the other hand…she had no words for the icy cold vibe the gorgeous blonde exuded. All in all, Bella regarded the Cullens as an extraordinary group of gifted people.

Lifting the handle on the door, Alice appeared as delicate as crystal, yet Bella had a feeling that she was much stronger than her tiny frame appeared.

"Wait." Bella moved closer as a dozen questions popped into her head at once. "I wanted to ask you…."

Alice sat, tucking her legs up before the pedals. "Yes," she assured with another smile. "Edward is in love with you."

The words knocked the wind out of Bella, and she felt that her heart was swelling up like a balloon with Alice's revelation. It had not been what she had intended to ask, but she stood there, dazed for the second time that day, her previous queries forgotten. "Edward's in love with me?" she asked.

"Irrevocably."

"Irrevocably," Bella repeated, her gaze faraway, past the street, past the trees, the forest, the city, the earth…

"He would do anything for you, Bella. Anything."

It was as though everything at that moment stopped…until, she began to feel small droplets drum against the top of her head. Bella hardly registered the sound of the car door as it slammed shut, or the low roar of the car's engine, and Alice's voice was what finally snapped her from her daze.

"Uh, Bella? You should probably go back inside," Alice told her, leaning her elbow out of the open window and squinting as the drops of rain began to fall quicker.

"Right. Okay," she replied, nodding, but remained where she was.

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Bella said absently as the car pulled out of her driveway. Her heart seemed to be bursting at the seams. And as she hobbled back to her front door, one phrase returned to her mind.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."

* * *

As the tires of Charlie's patrol car sloshed through the damp streets of Forks, Bella immediately regretted not asking Alice for a ride to the store. She really missed her Chevy…her freedom, and most of all, not having to explain the specifics of feminine necessities that she was now requiring. Fortunately for Bella, Charlie did not ask questions.

The local chain supermarket was still a half mile away, and there was the usual lack of traffic on the road, which Bella still found odd. Even the streets of her suburb in Arizona were hopelessly crowded with vehicles. The light at the intersection turned from yellow to red, and Charlie slowed to a stop. But as they waited for the light to change, a blue SUV barreled out from the other side of the street and smashed head on into a pick up truck that was turning left beside them.

The sight of the two vehicles colliding caused Bella to jump, and her hands flew to her mouth in shock. The thundering sound of metal crunching metal shook Bella to her core, but Charlie had already cut the engine, torn off his seatbelt, and flung open the door.

"Bella?" he called to his daughter, whose face was as white as a sheet. "You okay?"

In horror, she stared back at him, giving him a slight nod.

"You stay here."

In traditional police fashion, he was already reporting the incident on his walkie talkie, requesting for EMS to arrive at the scene.

Her body actually trembled from the collision she had just witnessed, and as her father hurried to meet the accident victims, a flash appeared before her eyes:

Bella had been fishing for her keys in her purse when she heard the distinct high-pitched screech of brakes in the school parking lot. When she turned around, she discovered Tyler's van was skidding out of control, heading right for her. Without time to move or think, she recalled being thrown down to the ground by a cold, iron force, and to her amazement found herself wrapped in the security of one of Edward's arms…and with his other arm outstretched, his pale hand indented the oncoming metal door, effectively halting the dark blue van before it could hit her.

* * *

A/N: First, let me give a warm thanks to all of you! You really spoiled me last chapter, and I want you to know that I appreciate every single review! Thanks, of course, to my readers as well for staying with me. I'll probably not update again until next week. So, for now, same deal applies, my reviewers (who are signed in or leave an email address) will receive a preview of the next chapter. Thanks again, and don't forget to hit that little ol' review button... ")


	18. Truth or Baloney

**Chapter 18 – Truth or Baloney**

"You saved my life," she said in awe, her eyes meeting his unearthly beautiful face. Of course Bella had expected to see him there, but the sight of him still took her breath away as Edward stood on her front porch, holding onto an umbrella that was meant to shield her from the sky's angry drops.

Surprised by this revelation, Edward took her backpack and flung it over his shoulder. With umbrella in one hand, he led her outside with the other. She certainly kept him on his toes… "You remember?" he asked. _Which time_, he wondered. "When?"

"Yesterday, I was on the way to the store with Charlie, and this car accident happened right in front of us. Then that's when it came to me – Tyler's van would have crushed me in the parking lot if you hadn't thrown me to the ground out of the way…and you stopped it with your hand."

Edward remained silent. He was exhausted from lying to her, from dealing in half-truths, from hiding his true self. Edward decided right then and there he would not tell her one more lie.

His silence stopped her in her tracks. "Edward? Did it really happen?"

"Yes."

"How did you do that? Was it an adrenaline rush? But still…you got to me so fast. You were on the other side of the parking lot."

"Bella," he began, reaching out to touch the smooth skin of her face. "There's so much I haven't told you because…I don't want to scare you away."

His touch caused goose bumps to emerge on her body, but it was not from the cool temperature of his skin. "I don't understand."

The rain began to patter heavily on top of the umbrella, and he took her hand in his and helped Bella into the passenger side of his car. "Is it too much to ask for now just to accept what I tell you without questioning it?"

That was quite a request for Bella, but as he took the seat beside her and she met the sincerity in his butterscotch eyes, she instantly felt the love radiating from him. Alice had told Bella that Edward was in love with her, and now she could see that it was true.

"I can try." Blind acceptance was a difficult thing for her, but in the end if it brought her closer to recalling the month and a half she had lost, it would be well worth it.

* * *

The hallways were quiet as she hobbled from the restroom to her third period class when Emmett's voice boomed, startling her.

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett greeted. He was nearing her from the south end of the hallway, his large hands piled with at least a dozen books, detouring from his route to the library.

Bella was amazed by the sight of him standing tall and burly, much bigger than any high school boy she had ever seen – Emmett was just a big bear of a man with his amber eyes twinkling, lips curved into a friendly smile. And the way that he handled the textbooks was as though they were no heavier than a loaf of bread.

"Hi, Emmett."

"Well, how is my favorite human?"

Her brows came together. She was sure that Rosalie would not have appreciated his greeting. Emmett, out of all the Cullens, seemed to have the lightest of the family's personalities, but his sense of humor struck her as a little odd. "Don't you classify all people as humans?" she asked.

"Nope," he answered quickly. "Not _all _of them," he replied with eyebrows raised. A guffaw burst forth from Emmett's chest, and he realized too late that his joke was not funny to her. _Oops,_ he thought. _Bad vampire joke_…

"So, how's your head?" he inquired.

"Better…thanks." There was something she had been thinking about, and she could not get it off her mind. Ever since Edward had told her about James three days prior, she was unsettled by the news and by her flashbacks… and by the information Edward had been withholding. "I'm glad you're here, Emmett. I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay."

She had a theory about her injury in Phoenix, and it had nothing to do with her incessant clumsiness. At the Cullens' house, she had had a flash of Emmett jumping into the bed of her truck, Edward had been driving, and Bella now had the distinct feeling that that was when they were leaving Forks…to get away from James. _Well, here goes nothing_…she thought. "Were you there when James attacked me?"

Emmett's smile disappeared from his face, and he took a step back from her. "I'm not supposed to talk about it."

"Please?" Bella pleaded, her heart beginning to pound in anticipation. "Edward won't tell me, and I promise not to freak out. Please, Emmett?"

One of his hands loosened from the grip on his books, and he slid his fingers through his close cropped hair in a nervous gesture. The loud hammering of her heart was obvious to Emmett, and he hoped that Edward was not listening. Emmett really hated seeing the vulnerable, lost expression on this pretty human girl's face.

"Okay, but Carlisle and Edward won't be happy about this," he said.

"I won't say a word," she promised, holding her breath as she awaited his answer. Although it had not escaped her that Emmett was able to carry the weight of all those books in a single hand without looking weighted down, she was too distracted to comment about it.

_Don't be listening. Don't be listening. Don't be listening…_ "After. I was there after."

* * * *

In fact, Edward had not been listening, until he heard Emmett's pleading thoughts telling him not to listen. He had been tuning out the hum of the other students' thoughts as he focused on the Trigonometry teacher's lesson. Edward then sat up in his seat, his attention tuned in to Emmett's mental voice. _After. I was there after. _But, what did it mean? He followed the trail of Emmett's worried thoughts, but then gave up when his sibling launched into one of his annoying jingles. Clearly he would have to wait until their next class to question him.

* * * *

Bella was sitting in her seat, distracted by Emmett's answer as her Economics teacher gave a lesson on the overhead. She had taken a guess about her injury, and it had paid off with Emmett's confirmation of being there afterward. Given what she had known about James, she knew that he was a stalker and a serial killer who had hurt her, and Bella also recalled that he was no longer a threat. Edward had informed her that James had been taken care of when she was in the hospital, but at the time she had not known what to make of that information.

There were bits and pieces of things that did not make any sense to her. The man with the blond ponytail had had eyes that had been as red as blood. Could she have dreamt this? Her attention turned then to the sleeve on her right forearm. She lifted the soft cotton fabric to reveal the mysterious white half moon scar, and ran her finger along the small, cool indentation.

Before her mind could argue against the mental connections her brain was making, Edward's statement burst into her consciousness: _I believe that there are things out there that exist that we simply don't understand._

And then Alice's: _Stop questioning what is and isn't possible, and start going by how you feel…_

…and with a burst of intuition, Bella just knew; there had been nothing at all human about her attacker.

* * * *

"What did you tell her, Emmett?" Edward leaned back, whispering to his sibling seated behind him during Spanish class.

"Tell who?"

"Bella!"

"Nothing," Emmett lied, hoping that he could somehow not betray his spoken words with his thoughts. _My bologna has a first name…_

"Emmett…what were you talking to Bella about?"

"Nothing…just said hi and that's it." _It's O-S-C-A-R…_

"Emmett, please!" Edward hissed, having grown impatient with his brother's tactic to hide his thoughts.

_My bologna has a second name - it's M-a-y-e-r…_

"You have to tell me!" Edward demanded.

_Oh, I love to eat it everyday…_

"Em, this is ridiculous."

_And if you ask me why I'll say…_

"You could have put her in danger!"

_Cause Oscar Mayer has a way with…_

"What if what you told her lands her in the hospital again?"

Emmett's brows came together nervously, shaken by Edward's words_. b-o-l-o-g…_

"Emmett," he began calmly. "I'm going to tell Carlisle."

_n-a… _

_* * * *_

When Edward met Bella after fourth period, he had not known how he would find her. It had only taken a threat to prompt Emmett's confession, and now Edward could not judge by Bella's expression how she was handling this new information.

"So, I heard that you spoke with Emmett."

"Briefly," she responded, not wanting to give away the secret knowledge that Emmett had imparted.

"And?" Edward asked, holding back his exasperation. It was so frustrating to hear everybody else's thoughts but hers.

Bella smiled. She felt strangely at peace and did not know why. "What am I thinking?"

From behind her she heard a musical giggle. She would have recognized it anywhere.

Winking, Alice stole beside Bella opposite Edward with Jasper trailing behind. Alice gave an impish grin. "See you after school, Bella," she told her.

Edward's gaze moved from Alice to Bella, curious about their exchange. His psychic sister was much more adept than Emmett at hiding her thoughts, and as Alice engaged in a lively conversation with her mate, making their way to the cafeteria, Edward was left to ponder what Alice had or had not revealed.

"What exactly did my sister tell you?"

"She said that you have amazing insight into people's minds. So, tell me, Edward. What am I thinking?" Bella asked again as they turned to enter the cafeteria.

He was not quite sure if he should try to answer that or justify Alice's assertion. "I have no clue," he finally admitted, leading her to the lunch line and picking up two orange trays.

"Why not?"

"I've never been able to read you, Bella."

She nodded at the familiarity of his words, but held her silence until she set her crutches down against the table and sat down in the chair Edward had pulled out for her.

"Can you read anybody else?" she asked.

Edward looked to her, taking the seat opposite from her. He wondered how much he should tell her…if she was ready to hear. "I don't want to frighten you," he said softly.

Her hand shot out to reach for his, gripping her fingers into his icy palm. "I'm fine. I just want to know."

He squeezed her warm fingers into his palm and took an unnecessary breath. His amber gaze darted around the room. "I can read everybody else."

With a smile, he countered the disbelief on Bella's face and pointed a pale finger behind her. "Mike Newton is thinking that you are out of your mind for hanging out with me."

Bella turned around just in time to catch the scowl on Mike's face as he returned his gaze to Jessica. "And Jessica?"

Shaking his head, Edward turned his gaze to his tray. "You don't want to hear her thoughts. She isn't very nice." He looked up at Bella then. "But, Angela, on the other hand, thinks that we make a very nice couple…and wonders if Eric will still like her after the prom."

It was then when Bella recalled the time when they were sitting inside the restaurant in Port Angeles. He had not ordered a single item for himself, watched her as she ate, and rattled off the thoughts of the other patrons' without batting an eye. She had been amazed then by what he had told her, still trying to reason against the impossibility of it. This insight that Edward had was more than what Alice had told her, she realized. Edward could actually read minds!

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, concerned. "Is your head beginning to hurt?"

"No," she replied. "There's just one more thing I want to know, Edward."

"What?"

She pulled up the sleeve from her forearm, angling the scar within his view. "Did James bite me?"

* * * *

Bella sat in the library, keying in her password on the computer. Since she was excused from Gym, the study hall teacher allowed her to use the library for homework. Her mind was drawing conclusions, conclusions that just the day before were illogical and out of the question.

She stared at the welcome page and moved the cursor to the search box. For a moment, she was very still, second guessing her motivation. She had already found the information once before. Why was she doing this again? Then, seemingly of its own accord, her fingers moved with lightning speed, typing the word. Irisoliosis.

No web results found.

She varied the spelling. Irisoleosus.

No web results found.

Her heart began to pound as she typed in variation after variation of the word into dictionary, encyclopedia, and medical reference sites…and came up with nothing.

And then, that was when she entered another phrase into the search engine.

Vampires A-Z

* * * *

On the drive to the Cullens' house, Bella was quiet, processing the information she had just read. She was not sure if or how it fit in with the things she had witnessed and remembered.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

He pulled up to the front entrance then, and with slightly faster than human speed, he moved to her side and helped her out of the car. Next, he picked her up and held her in his arms, cradling her close against his chest as a cloud of her fragrance wafted to his nostrils in the most delicious way.

Trembling slightly at his nearness, Bella looked to the trunk of his car.

"My crutches?"

"You won't be needing those," Edward assured her, carrying her effortlessly and entering the house.

"I won't? Isn't carrying me around going to get too heavy?" she asked uncertainly, though not feeling any objection to the way he was holding her. His body was rock hard, muscular…and definitely not unpleasant. And the scent of him was making her head spin.

Edward's lips curled upward into an impish smile. "You are as light as a feather." His grip was gentle yet firm, and he delighted at the contact of her warm body against his. "Now, do you trust me?" he asked.

"In theory," she replied automatically. She recalled telling him that once before…

"We're going to play a game, Bella."

"Okay," she said, feeling a slight thrill at the way his voice sounded when he said that; so suggestive, so sensual…so enticing. Somehow, her eyes managed to notice that the table and chairs were no longer present on the lowest level.

"The number one rule is that you can't ask any questions."

"I can't ask any questions?"

"What did I just say?"

"Fine," she grumped.

He paused at the bottom of the staircase. "Please, now trust me…close your eyes."

Faith…trust… blind acceptance…she had to give him all these things. It was extremely difficult for her, but she had been doing it the whole day at Alice's suggestion and allowed her intuition take over. The look in those golden eyes made her shiver, and Bella reluctantly closed her eyes…and then reopened them.

"No peeking," he told her, smiling his crooked smile.

Smiling in return, she nodded, and then closed her eyes again.

* * *

A/N: A super thanks and handfuls of Lindor truffles to my reviewers - you are awesome, and I love each of you! Many thanks, of course, to my readers, and also to those who have added this story to favorites and alerts! I haven't forgotten about you!

Now, I realize that the Oscar Mayer bologna jingle is a little beyond the time for some of you. If you would like to hear it, go to Youtube and type in Oscar Mayer bologna or Oscar Mayer Commercial -1973, you will find the commercial from where this song originated! I, of course, do not own it!

Thanks again, everyone, for all of your feedback, and I hope that you will continue to encourage me with your feedback. So, as always, I'll send a preview to all reviewers (signed in or with valid email address). Have a wonderful Saturday! ")


	19. Open Door

**A/N: You people are so wonderful! Thank you so much for your feedback! *hands out gooey oven fresh fudge brownies* I'm posting this today, so I hope you forgive me for not sending you the preview. Thanks to you all for reading and I hope you enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 19 – Open Door**

Bella closed her eyes as Edward cradled her up against his chest firmly, achieving a better grip. With her eyes closed, that heady scent of his was even stronger, and she could not resist breathing in his sweet exhalation. Before she could regain the rest of her senses, she began to feel the motion of moving forward when barely one second later his velvet voice caressed her ear.

"Open your eyes."

Her eyes sprung open to find herself and Edward now on the next floor, pacing slowly into the kitchen. She felt her jaw drop open. To Bella, the motion had felt as smooth as if they had flown, or been transported somehow.

"Wow! How did you do that?" she asked.

"Nuh uh uh," he corrected. "No questions, remember? My game, my rules."

"But," she protested. "Can't I just ask...."

"No," he said, shaking his head adorably, teasingly.

"But, Edward…."

"Bella, do you want to play my game or not?"

This was difficult for her – blind acceptance - but she let her lips fall into a pout, nodding like an obedient child. "Yes."

"Very well then."

As they made their way through the dining area, the other Cullens greeted her with friendly smiles. Alice gave her a wink and nodded assuredly to Edward. Bella did not quite understand the exchange between Edward and his sister, but already knew she was not allowed to ask. At the same time, she tried to hold back her amazement at Edward's ascent up the staircase, instead trying to focus on her feelings as Alice had suggested the day before.

With respect to Edward's plan, the Cullens quietly departed the house, leaving Bella and Edward alone. Purposefully, he carried her around the second level, pausing as Bella's eyes briefly inspected each wall hanging, waiting to see if any prompted a response.

A spark of recall lit up in Bella's eyes. She pointed behind them to the kitchen. "Rosalie broke a glass bowl… with her hands – it shattered into a hundred pieces."

Smiling, Edward nodded. "Very good," he replied, then moved her to the staircase, observing the shaken look on her face. She seemed to be trying very hard to figure things out. "Any headaches?" he asked.

Bella shook her head, a little disconcerted by that flash of recall. There were a few things that were beginning to click together in her mind. Just the day before, she witnessed Emmett holding a dozen textbooks in one hand with seemingly no effort. In addition, she surmised that when he saved her life and stopped Tyler's van with a single hand that Edward possessed some kind of supernatural speed and strength. She had only just learned of his impossible ability to read minds, and now the way he appeared to be flitting about the house in a way that was not human left her unsettled.

"Let's move on," he said gently. "Close your eyes again, Bella. I want you to stop thinking. I only want you to feel."

With a sigh, she shut her eyes again, allowing his request to flow through her, pushing away her apprehension. His voice was soothing, and his words were as soft as velvet. As he carried her, Bella truly believed that Edward loved her, and no matter what he was, Bella was sure that she loved him as well. A moment later when told to open her eyes, they were on another level, and Edward paused before a huge black frame – the colors inside ranging from dark to pale arranged in long horizontal rows.

Bella pointed. "Graduation caps? I remember that." She held the question that would have been sure to follow inside her mouth, knowing he would not explain and remained quiet.

"Anything else?" he asked, curious if there was any recollection related to it.

Her brows knit together as she thought. "No."

"Okay. We're moving on," he announced, his foot already atop the first step of the next staircase. "Close your eyes," he told her again.

"Wait," she told him, putting a hand on his marble chest. "You have to answer something for me."

Edward sighed. "I already told you…."

"I have to know one thing. Please, before we go on," she asked, her eyes pleading.

Weary of her question, Edward met the whirlwind of emotions in those twin pools of liquid chocolate. She was so beautiful and vulnerable…and lost. Making an exception to his rule, he nodded.

She took a deep breath. Jacob's warning tumbled back into her mind. _They are not what they appear to be._ And, her mind clearly recalled Emmett's greeting, calling her his favorite human.

Now Edward was going to allow her to ask one question, and Bella had to word it just right… "Did I know before…that…you're not human?"

Involuntarily, Edward blinked. She had just done the same thing to him that she had done to Emmett…asking him a question without asking him. He could not help but feel somewhat blindsided. And now, he pondered what effect it would have if he answered truthfully.

"Please, Edward? It's a yes or no question."

He looked at her for a long moment, weighing the consequences in his mind. Telling her outright that he was a vampire was out of the question. There already appeared to be a small measurement of fear laced in her eyes.

"Yes." Edward could hear the rapid rise in her heart rate, and her chest was rising and falling much faster as she processed the information. "Bella, are you okay?" he asked, worried that she might pass out on him again. That, however, was not the worst of his fears. Just the thought of her boarding that plane to Florida…in fear of him…cut him like a knife. "Is your head okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine," she told him, convincing herself that she was fine in the iron security of his arms…and that she always would be. Even now, learning that he was not human was not as scary to her as the idea of living without him. Once again, Bella closed her eyes. "Let's move on."

And once again a second later, they arrived at the top of the steps, and as before he told her to open her eyes. When they reached the end of the hallway, her gaze was drawn upward to a large wooden cross above. Her hand extended outward almost to touch the antique, but stopped short, afraid to set her fingers to the aged wood.

"This was…Carlisle's dad's," she stated. It was ancient, she knew, and it had not made any sense to her, but since she had no other recollection to follow, Edward proceeded, nodding as they entered the bright entryway to his room.

In the short time since he had brought her, she had already recalled three things, and Edward was hopeful that with each new recollection that she would be closer to recalling the events during the missing block of time.

Her eyes roamed the bright room, fascinated with his collection of music, books, and possessions that cluttered the space. As her gaze met the view from his wall-sized window, she was impressed by the tall cedars and open forest that surrounded the house and how the Olympic Mountain range was visible from where they stood. She also noted that from the south side of the room there was an external door, but with nowhere to step.

"No balcony," she commented, finding it odd…and dangerous. In seconds she could calculate the possible injuries. Her gaze swept around the room, and among his furnishings, she noticed there was a very important piece of furniture missing. "No bed."

Edward watched her carefully, his heart sinking that this room had jarred no memories. The first time he had brought her here, he recalled the relief he felt at being able to share what he was and how he lived, but also remembered that bit of anxiety that accompanied it; it was the fear that something that he shared would be too much, and she would run from him…screaming. In a way, he still felt the same way, only in Bella's condition, she could not very well run…

With a burst of inspiration, he moved to the CD player, and soon the music of Debussy filled the room.

"Claire de Lune," she stated quietly as its sentimental tune filled her soul.

"Right. Do you remember?"

"No."

"We danced to this song, briefly."

Bella gave him a dubious laugh. "I don't dance."

The melody continued to play, and as Edward held her in his arms, he set his head against hers. His feet began to move in time with the music, recreating that special moment. Her body was warm and incredibly soft against him as he cradled her closer, and he could not ignore the way her heartbeat had quickened at the cozy contact. "Are you okay, Bella?"

She was more than okay, and having his face inches from hers in an unintentionally romantic moment was setting her body on fire. The coolness of his skin was not enough to quell the warmth that was spreading throughout her body. "Uh…huh…." she replied, struggling to make herself breathe as the music continued.

Edward's head perked up, another idea taking hold of him. "Close your eyes," he told her softly.

Her breath nearly caught in her throat at his request. The time had come finally, she thought, and she was dying for him to kiss her. Her eyes fell closed once again, and her lips burned in anticipation. She tilted her chin slightly upward, waiting for the sweetness of his breath to edge closer…

It did not. She felt the motion of being moved again, forward, and then downward…it was swift and smooth and only a few seconds later, she felt herself being gently lowered until her bottom and legs connected with a cushion. This was unexpected, but before she could question it, he asked her to open her eyes again. It was the first time since they entered the Cullens' house that she was separated from him, now seated along the long soft bench against the wall.

He was standing in front of her now like a tall, beautiful statue, and barely able to tear her eyes from his perfection, Bella found that they were inside a great room on a lower level. Bella's gaze met the glossy ebony grand piano in the middle that commanded her attention.

"You play?" she asked, surprised, bracing her arms around her chest. She was now feeling naked with the absence of his arms.

Edward smiled sadly. "I do." She had not remembered the instrument. Just by the sight of it he was hoping there would be some flicker of recognition. He held back a sigh, reminding himself of Alice's words. _She only needs reminding_. Walking at a human pace, he made his way to the piano bench, leaving her seated by the wall-sized window. He had not dared move too quickly in front of her – even though she realized that he was not human, that irrational fear still nagged at him that he would scare her away. Alice's vision was a nagging reminder, and it always seemed to be there, hanging over his head like a grey cloud. After taking the seat at the piano bench, Edward poised his fingers over the ivory keys, but then paused, and in spite of himself uttered a silent prayer that although she had not remembered what happened the last time she heard Claire de Lune in this house, she may remember this…

"Close your eyes," he directed.

"Why? Are we going somewhere?"

"No. I'm going to play a song, and I want you to listen…don't think. I want you to _feel _the music."

She did as she was asked, having learned that when one sense was not used, the others become sharper…such as how a blind person's sense of hearing is better than a person's who can see. Sitting still with her palms on her lap, she waited as the tune emerged, her breath catching at the sound.

It began slowly, soulfully as Edward's fingers commanded the keys with ease. Pouring his heart into song had never been difficult for him, and with Bella present, he beckoned every key, every chord to work their magic as though music alone was the answer, the catalyst, the spark that would loosen the hold on her forbidden memories.

As the melody filled the room, Bella was struck by the range of emotions that seemed to reach like a hand into her soul and hold it with tender fingers. Masterfully he played, and with the rise and fall of each scale, Bella was mesmerized by the rhapsody that was quickly seeking to possess her. It was everything; it was joy and hesitation. It was pleasure and anticipation. The melody embodied the reflection of her heart; happiness, fear, sadness, sweetness, melancholy, delight, pain, hope, restraint…The gentle tune caressed her with its beauty, and that was when it hit her.

"Oh my God. Edward," she breathed.

In less than a thought's time, Edward had abandoned his seat at the piano, and was now kneeling in front of her. "What is it, Bella?" he asked gently. This had to be it, he thought. He had read it in Alice's thoughts earlier. It was coming back to her now…

"I remember," she said in a low voice, her eyes still closed. A single tear fell from the corner of her eye.

He was sure that if he had a heart still beating in his chest that it would be as loud as thunder. "What do you remember?" he asked.

"It's…my lullaby. You wrote it for me."

"Yes," he whispered, hope hovering over him as grand and glorious as the heavens. "What else?"

She opened up her eyes, looking into his, wishing to express the depth of her feelings that the song had brought about. "The song is what I remember, Edward. It's beautiful," she told him, catching a stray tear with her finger before it could reach her cheek.

"Thank you."

The reply was polite and gracious, but Bella could see the disappointment that raged in Edward's topaz eyes. His beautiful face was suddenly filled with discontent.

This time, she moved her index finger to the coolness of his chin. She hated to see him so despondent. "Hey," she said, sniffling, and lifted his gaze to meet hers. "I do remember one thing."

He smiled then as she sought to encourage him. It appeared that he was far more disappointed by her lack of memory than she was. "And what's that?" he asked.

After taking a breath, she slid her finger to the smooth marble of his cheek and braced it with her palm, ignoring the pounding of her heart as it threatened to burst from her chest. Color invaded the ivory skin of her cheeks. "I love you, Edward Cullen."

At that moment, Edward was overcome by the flood of emotions and a lump formed in his throat. His hand moved to cover hers so fast that it could not be discerned by human eyes. "I love you, too, my sweet Bella," he declared, his voice husky with devotion. "You are my life now."

His arms slid around her waist, pulling her close, and Edward reveled in this perfect moment, inhaling the floral scent of her hair, celebrating the glorious warmth of her body as her sweet declaration saturated every cell in his body. "My Bella," he whispered, stroking her long silky locks.

In return, her arms found the cool comfort of his embrace, and she was struck by the intensity of her own feelings, and by the reward of sharing them. There was only one fear that Bella harbored now…the fear of losing him.

He pulled away from her, and his eyes were liquid gold, gazing tenderly into hers. "Close your eyes, Bella."

This time she did not question it, and her heart thundered erratically as his face lingered inches from hers.

"Don't move," he warned, his voice a little shaky. He had longed to kiss her for weeks, and was now reminded of how equal the battle had been to resist both the despicable temptation of her blood and the hungry passion of her lips. "Stay very still."

He waited to see if she did as he asked, feeling his own anticipation threatening to overpower his control. To his relief, she remained frozen, the thudding of her heart echoing in Edward's ears, and then he gently set his hands upon her face.

It was an odd, almost impossible request for Bella as Edward's cool lips formed with aching gentleness to her own. His hands held her face firmly as his lips brushed against hers, causing the muscles to tighten in her stomach, and sending tingles up and down her spine. As her instinct took over, Bella's fingers knotted into his bronze hair, clutching him closer to her as her lips parted to breathe in the sweet scent of him. To her surprise, his face became as still as stone inside her grip, and his fingers snaked around her wrists.

His eyes remained closed as he suppressed the frustration he felt as he pulled away from her.

Confused and a little lightheaded from the rush of blood coursing through her veins, she waited until he opened them to study the guarded expression in his eyes – the desire was there, but was quickly being replaced by restraint.

"Oops," she said. "Sorry."

Edward's face turned to gaze at the Cedars outside the window. "You don't even know why you're apologizing, do you?" he asked softly.

"You asked me to stay still."

His sigh was barely audible. He did not want Bella to feel responsible for his limitations, but once again, the fact that her memory had still not returned weighed like lead on his heart. "It's not your fault, Bella," he murmured, reaching out to stroke her cheek. "It's me."

"I remember that…when we kissed before." Bella recalled a flash of her and Edward falling back onto her bed in a moment of unbridled passion, but then he had torn himself away. "What I don't understand is why?"

He shook his head, unwilling to reveal to her what he really was. Could he tell her now how he could resist that thirst, but had to use every ounce of his control to fend back the monster that awakened every time he kissed her? Edward did not have the strength to confess his true nature to her. She had already said that she loved him, but what if it wasn't enough?

"It's better that I don't answer that."

Bella burned to know him, resenting the amnesia that constantly plagued her. She only knew three things for sure in regards to Edward Cullen:

He was not human.

He loved her.

And she was hopelessly, desperately, irrevocably in love with him.

"Can I make this easier for you?" she offered, her eyes troubled by his sorrow. However, there was something else that bothered her. "What if I promise to stay still this time, will you kiss me again?" She could not imagine not experiencing that heady sensation again; her body had been on fire with the ecstasy of Edward's kiss.

A melancholy smile curved his lips. Once again, Bella was all too ready to accept the blame…she was too good, too selfless, and everyday Edward believed that he did not deserve her…yet he faced the truth…he was too selfish to let her go. And, despite the temptation that her blood still presented, the idea of not kissing her was even more impossible. "No matter what, Bella, I will always want to kiss you. It's been torture having to wait until now."

The elevated rate of her heart was finally beginning to calm, and as she considered his words, she struggled to unravel the mystery. "So, are you going to tell me what you are?"

"No."

_No._ The word was said with deep regret. And as hard as that was for her to accept, she trusted Edward implicitly. He had already saved her life once…

"It's coming back, Edward," she assured him. "I'm going to remember. I've never been as sure as I am now."

"How do you know?" he asked quietly.

"Because before I felt… like I was standing six feet in front of a locked door, unable to even approach it…."

"And now?"

"Now…after today…I feel like the door is open, and I'm standing in the doorway, almost able to see inside."

The adoration he felt for Bella overwhelmed him at times, and certainly never more than now. With or without amnesia, she was the only light in his miserable existence, and as she sat there before him, so beautiful and vulnerable, he found that once again he could not resist the need to hold her. He took her into his arms again, and began to hum her lullaby into her ear, allowing her warm body to melt in his cool embrace.

"I love you, Bella," he told her, his voice husky again. "More than you can ever know."

Bella's heart overflowed with happiness, despite the slightly awkward moment they had just shared. Whenever they were together, she felt truly complete. Even though missing pieces of her memory had threatened at times to drag her into a pit of depression, Bella felt that as long as she was in Edward's arms, her world stayed centered, that all things had a purpose, and felt safe in the knowledge that her memory would return.

"I love you, too, Edward. Always."

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope that you enjoyed this one - it took me forever to get this far, I know. The next update, however, won't be until probably sometime next week...so I hope this will hold you over for now. :) And since I didn't leave you with a cliffy-type ending and am not posting so soon again, I will _definitely_ send previews to those who review (signed in or with valid email address) so please click on that lil' review button below...


	20. Look Inside

A/N: Thanks so much you all for your reviews, favorites, and alerts! Love you all! *hands out double fudge brownies with chocolate chips - extra gooey*

**Chapter 20 – Look Inside**

"Will you at least give me a hint?" she asked him as he drove, and the rain seemed to fall like a waterfall against the windshield. Driving in precarious conditions was challenging for Bella, and she was happy that Edward was behind the wheel. There was always that feeling of complete security whenever she was with him…and in that afternoon their relationship had grown significantly.

They were exiting the mouth of the forest, and the windshield wipers swished back and forth furiously to clear the immense volume of precipitation from the glass. Edward's eyes remained on the road as he considered her request. Ordinarily, there was not anything he would have denied her…a new car, a diamond, his very soul… But, the knowledge that she was seeking was still nearly impossible for Edward to bring himself to reveal. He still regretted telling her the truth about James and about himself not being human, worried that as soon as she arrived home, Bella would book that ticket and flee as quickly away from him as she could.

Although, he considered, she had only been asking for was a hint. After all, the first time around she had had help figuring it out. And even though he had resented that Quileute boy Jacob, he felt a little grateful to him for planting that seed in Bella's head because Edward could not bring himself to tell her outright that he was a vampire. "Let's consider the things that you already know about me…."

His voice was musical, mesmerizing as always. She wondered if she could ever get used to hearing that heavenly alluring timbre, or ever tire of it. Holding out her open palm, she pointed to one finger, and then another, counting out the possibilities. "You can read minds; you're incredibly fast…and strong…."

She was quiet for a long moment, and he looked over to her to find an adorably befuddled expression on her face.

"Please don't tell me you're thinking of superheroes," he said with a smirk.

"No, I wasn't," she lied, pushing away her thoughts of Kryptonite and radioactive spiders.

"What about James, Bella? What did you conclude about him?" Once Edward had admitted that James was the source of the half moon scar on her forearm, he had not been able to gauge her reaction.

A sheepish smile curved at her lips, and Bella turned her face to the window. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Yes."

Her head snapped back to face him. "You know, don't you? You've known all along. Why won't you just tell me?"

"Because that's not the way it works. You have to guess."

Although, she wished he would just tell her, the guessing part had felt very familiar. She shrugged her shoulders. "It may sound silly…."

"Or maybe it won't…try me."

Bella took a breath. "Well, he had eyes a color I've never seen before, and I remember that he was also very strong…and he bit me…." She shuddered involuntarily at the mental picture of the golden-haired crazed predator.

"And…."

"Vampire," she stated, inwardly cringing at the way it sounded.

Edward was filled with relief that she finally said the word, even if she wasn't sure that she truly believed it. "You are correct, Bella. You figured that out. So…now…James is a vampire. What... does that make me?"

It was a little startling to her to hear him just confirm it that way. Yes, James was a vampire. That revelation seemed to shatter her whole belief system. And although it was obvious to Edward, Bella was not seeing the connection, but then she snapped her fingers together as she recalled what he had told her at the hospital in Phoenix. "You're a vampire slayer!"

Edward's head sagged back into his headrest in despair. "I'm not a vampire slayer, Bella," he said impatiently, "…and this is not an episode of 'Buffy'."

"I'm sorry…." she told him. At the moment, it was very difficult for her to separate truth from fiction. With all this talk of vampires and super powers, myth and truth seemed to intermingle. "Are you mad?"

He looked to her then, finding the anxiety contorting her sweet features. "No, of course not. I love you, Bella. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Well, then…."

Firmly, he shook his head, taking her left hand into his and setting a gentle kiss atop her knuckles. "I have every confidence in you that just like last time, you will figure it out."

His velvety smooth voice and the coolness of his lips on her skin seemed to placate her…for now... and her spine tingled at his touch. "Also," she began, now having trouble concentrating, "Why didn't you play my lullaby for me last time I was at your house?"

A smirk settled on his lips. "Well, I had planned to."

"Why didn't you?"

"You passed out."

"Oh."

It was silent a moment longer as they both unknowingly pondered the result if Edward had been able to proceed with his plan on that day. Edward was sure that as he showed her around, he would have had to continue to tell more lies to explain the oddities in their home, and the music may not have sparked her memory anyhow. Bella considered how vast the differences were in her way of thinking at that moment as opposed to a few days before. They both reached the same conclusion.

She had not been ready.

They had turned onto Bella's street, and she gave a big, long sigh. She always hated parting from him. "Thank you for baby sitting me today."

"It was my pleasure," he told her. That had been a tremendous understatement.

Once again, his voice caressed her with its velvety allure, and those butterscotch eyes of his played that unfair dazzling effect that always left her stupefied. "And thanks for the game," she told him, trying to keep the mushy thoughts in her head from spilling from her mouth. _And for the incredible kiss…and for loving me…_ "And for my lullaby."

He nodded, pulling the car into the Swans' driveway, already missing her. "You're very welcome. I hope you enjoyed it."

"I did enjoy it…." She trailed off. _Especially that kiss…and the mushy stuff…_"Well, except for the not being able to ask questions part," she amended.

"That was for your own good."

Her brows knit together in slight irritation. "You say that like you're protecting me from something, Edward. Do you think I can't handle it?"

Edward reached his fingers out to stroke a soft lock of hair hanging on her shoulder. "I have to admit I'm still afraid you're going to pass out on me again."

"I haven't had a headache all day today," she countered.

"Let's keep it that way."

Before she could argue, he leaned toward Bella and gently brushed his lips against hers. And before she could react, he pulled away from her, leaving her as still as a statue. It had taken all of his control to detach himself from the irresistible warmth of her lips. In turn, he was rewarded with the obvious and predictable, but always charming, racing of her heart. Edward suppressed a laugh at the expression of shock, pleasure, and desire shining in her eyes. She was still silent, though.

"I love you, Bella," he told her, inwardly sighing as his ears picked up the sound of Charlie's patrol car a mile down the road.

"I love you, too," she breathed. But she remained frozen, as though she were seeing past him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, now wondering…hoping…

She gasped, and her gaze focused on the liquid gold color of his eyes. "Hurry, Edward…kiss me…now," she urged, reaching her hands out to his chest and tugging the fabric of his shirt toward her.

He quickly complied, taking Bella's face in his hands, holding her still. Despite the demands her mouth were making, Edward carefully maintained his control as he formed his lips to hers once again. As he fought back the inevitable thirst, the other nearly uncontrollable urge took over, and tearing himself away from the heaven of her lips was more difficult than it had ever been.

Her eyes remained closed as he pulled away. Gently, he removed the tight grip of her fingers from his shirt and set them on the icy marble of his cheeks.

"Bella?"

"Uh huh?" she said, her mind reeling from the dizzying sensations.

"Well?"

"That was incredible," she breathed, opening her eyes and feeling the earth spin around her.

Edward could not help but smile. She was the one who was incredible as she sat there, her eyes glowing with desire and her cheeks delightfully rosy. "Okay, so now what was it? What did you remember?" he inquired, now freeing her hands from his grasp.

A sheepish smile once again appeared on her lips as she returned her hands demurely to her lap. "Nothing. I just wanted you to kiss me again."

Edward looked away from Bella, not wanting her to see his frustration. He should not have been upset. Ordinarily, he delighted in kissing her even if his control was being tested beyond all reason; there was nothing equal to the rapture of their shared passion…and his sweet Bella…she was nothing if not passionate…

If only, he thought, Alice had not mentioned that vision! He felt like he was on edge waiting for it to happen, that if he were patient enough her memory would return, and perhaps that was true, but he would just have to continue being patient.

"Charlie will be home soon," he stated calmly.

Her eyebrow rose. "How do you know?

As if by magic, she spotted the chief's patrol car as it turned down their street.

"I have exceptional hearing," he admitted. Edward did not think there was much harm in mentioning that.

"Oh." It was another fascinating tidbit Bella tucked away for later, but now had to face the fact that it would be another seventeen hours before she would see him again.

Edward smiled, charmed by the disappointed look on her face. She looked as though she'd just dropped her ice cream cone. As reluctant as he was to part company with her, he knew he would return at nightfall…unbeknownst to Bella. For the time being, he decided there were certain things that she should not learn about him…just yet.

Charlie pulled up in the driveway beside the Volvo, giving a disapproving look to Edward as he exited the car. And when Edward read Charlie's thoughts, he found that although Chief Swan did not like it, he was quickly coming to accept him in Bella's life.

And Edward made a mental note to thank his sister for that…

* * *

Once the dinner dishes were cleared and her homework was finished, Bella allowed herself to lie in her bed, pondering all the events and recollections of the day. She had been daydreaming about Edward's kiss when she heard the ring of the phone downstairs and wondered if he would be calling her. Her answer came a minute later when Charlie knocked at her door.

"Come in, Dad."

Charlie entered, finding his daughter sprawled out on her bed, her bulky cast looking very out of place with her small frame. "Bells, it was Edward on the phone."

She sat up, but he put a hand out to halt her.

"He said to tell you that he left his paper in your backpack. That was all."

"Thanks," she told him, not paying attention as her dad left the room. Her brows knit together in confusion. She had not seen any of Edward's papers in her folder or binder, but then tucked her hand into the front pocket of her backpack beside the bed. There she found a rather worn, folded piece of paper.

To her surprise, she found her own hurried scrawl:

_Edward,_

_I love you. I am so sorry. He has my mom, and I have to try. I know it may not work. _

_I am so very, very sorry._

_Don't be angry with Alice and Jasper. If I get away from them it will be a miracle. Tell _

_them thank you for me. Alice, especially, please._

_And please, please don't come after him. That's what he wants, I think. I can't bear _

_it if anyone has to be hurt because of me, especially you. Please, this is the only thing I can _

_ask you now. For me. _

_I love you. Forgive me._

_Bella_

Her heart began to hammer loudly as she read her own words. Instantly, Bella recalled the desperation she had felt, scribbling out the message from the hotel. She also recalled arriving in that ballet studio only to find that James had tricked her…Renee had not been there at all…and, there had been a video camera – her mom's…

With a gasp, she recalled how James had snapped her leg as easily as a twig, and she felt herself begin to hyperventilate at the unforgettable blinding pain her mind recalled feeling. The familiar needles began to poke inside her skull once again, and Bella forced her breathing to calm. She counted to herself and set down the note, closing her eyes and forcing her focus on more pleasant things. For now, she did not want to think about how quickly the memories were coming back to her, or how she still did not have all the pieces to the puzzle. It was not worth it to end up in the hospital again.

Instead, slowly Bella began to relax, recalling the gentle, cool feel of Edward's lips against hers; the prickling needle sensation was soon replaced by a surge of warmth that spread from her head all the way down to her toes. Minutes passed, flowing into hours as she lay thinking of him, of his touch, the incredible lullaby he had composed just for her, of all that had passed between them.

And when she finally drifted off to sleep that night, Bella dreamt of having a certain bronze-haired vampire boyfriend whose skin sparkled like a thousand diamonds in the sun, who had saved her from sure death from the impact of Tyler 's van, from a gang of hoodlums in Port Angeles, and from a vengeance filled blood sucker in Phoenix. And most importantly, Edward had also saved Bella from himself…

Her dreams then took a disturbing shift when all at once she was standing in a doorway looking in, and a barrage of connecting images from her childhood until the present rushed before her eyes, flashing like moving pictures at a dizzying speed, so sharp, so overwhelming that she felt like she was being sucked through the doorway into a vacuum. Desperate to escape the pull, her body tried to move away as she fought to hold the images at bay, or at least to slow them down, but the flashes continually shot at her with frightening force.

"Oh!" Bella lurched up, startled in her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Edward?" she called out in a low voice, waiting in the dark impatiently, but found no one there. "Edward?" she said again, but this time stood, placing all of her weight on her left foot, and allowed her right casted foot to drag as she walked. "Edward, where are you?" She proceeded to move to the closet, inspecting the crowded interior of the small space, and then bent over to peek under the bed before finally limping to the open window. "Edward!" To her dismay, there was nothing but darkness and the chirping of crickets to greet her in return. Her heart sank as she stood there, her hands bracing the shelf of the window. "Edward?"

Heaving a long sigh, she turned to glance at the clock, and then a moment later heard him.

"Bella?"

The sound of her name spoken by that velvet voice still brought chills to her body. Excitedly, her attention snapped to the ground in search of him, but with barely a dim glow from the half moon she could not make out his figure.

"Edward!" she called out blindly, waving.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! I'm perfect…get up here!"

He hesitated…and wondered… "But, Charlie's sleeping."

A giggle escaped her lips. "Yeah. Never stopped you before."

Edward's eyes widened. Had Bella known that he had been watching her while she slept…or… "Do you want to let me in? The door's locked."

Bella rolled her eyes, gesturing him over with her arm. "Edward, please. Just get up here…how you always do."

He did as she said - not daring to hope - and met her at the window in less than two seconds. She seemed not to be impressed now the way she had been earlier. Her crutches were still against the nightstand and her hair was adorably mussed.

Bella's brown eyes were bright, and she threw herself into his arms, hugging him with all her might. "I wanted to see you, to tell you, Edward."

"Tell me what?" he asked cautiously.

"I remember!"

Puzzled, she pulled away from him as he did not return her embrace. "Didn't you hear me?"

He stood as still as a statue. "Remember what?"

"I remember everything! You, me, James, baseball – everything!"

Edward was afraid – too afraid to be let down, to have his hopes dashed again. And as she threw her arms around his stone body again in celebration, Edward dared not allow himself to believe.

He gazed down into those wide beautiful eyes that were the color of milk chocolate. They were pleading with him, and Edward was so ready for this whole amnesia fiasco to be over. It would have been easy to believe that she called out for him in the dead of night – that she had expected him to be there in her room, but now, Edward was convinced that since Bella had tricked Emmett into giving her information that she might very well be tricking him, too…or perhaps she was sleepwalking…and talking…

"Edward, don't you see?" she asked, tears prickling at her eyes. Her fingers dug into the marble of his flesh beneath his jacket. "I remember you – I know what you are."

Cautiously, he held her away from him. With every fiber in his being, he wanted to believe her. However, for Edward, there was only one way to know for sure. "Say it…out loud."

Her eyes met his in earnest. She recalled the first time she said it, so uncertain, so weary of the truth. They had been in the forest, and like a madman he had thirsted for her blood, warding her off at every turn, yet as addicted to him as she was, she would have rather died than be apart from him. "Vampire," she whispered.

Before Bella could take another breath, she felt herself being drawn into Edward's chest with a force that knocked the wind out of her. His fingers were incredibly gentle as they ran a long line down the length of her silky hair, holding her tighter than he had ever held her before.

She had said the word…and yet Edward wondered if she truly did remember…if she truly understood…

He pulled away from her then, gazing into the well of tears in her eyes, facing the mix of emotions. On one hand, he was deliriously happy that she truly had remembered him and that her memories were intact; he did not have to pretend anymore. But on the other, he realized with disturbing clarity that it was because of him that she had ended up in the hospital to begin with. That disturbing thought brought a sudden chill to his body, and it seeped through his veins like poison.

He pulled away from her then, gazing into the well of tears in her eyes. "Are you afraid, Bella? Of me…of what you remember?"

He held his breath unnecessarily as her beautiful lips curved into a smile. Then Bella pressed her head against his marble chest again and told him in a ragged whisper, "Never."

* * *

A/N: I know- finally! :-) For anyone who was unable to make sense of the title "Look Inside" (because I last posted "Open Door" almost a week ago), this was Bella being finally able to see inside that doorway, as she described it to Edward, and viewing her absent memories.

I have one chapter left to post - the epilogue- in a few days, probably. Since I don't want to hint at the contents, I will NOT be sending any teaser snippets, and I am asking you this time just to review for the sake of reviewing. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and would love to hear what you think! So, please click on that lil' review button below...Happy Saturday!


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: I have so many to thank for their wonderful support. First and foremost- Truckingal, my beautiful, perfect, wonderful, awesome, understanding, intelligent beta - for blessing me with her awesomeness and her endless help, hope, and spirit. This story would not be what it was without her. Thank you, you wonderful woman! EliseShaw- you have been a constant supporter of my work, and I love all of your delightful insight and feedback. When I had hardly any readers (and less reviewers)- you were there! Thank YOU! Another big thanks to my constant supporters - Twilighthippie1, herves vuin (whom I've been blessed to have as a reader and an inspiration on a few of my stories), TeamMidnightSun (your reviews were wonderfully long and sweet), x-love-life-x, Rated T for Twilight, StewieRansom, Twilightfan000001, Sam the Ant Ha, They Didn't Listen - your feedback and continued support was always a comfort even if it was just a word. Also many thanks to Kat097, garnie35, Inmortal Angel, andromida1964, LovingJasperHale, EdwardCullen25, lifesuxthnudie, Dreamy Bloodsucking Loner, Twilitr1604, jerseyhalliwell, Lainersss for three or more of your supportive reviews! And to everyone I didn't mention, your reviews brightened my days as well. Thanks to my readers, and to those who have added this story to your alerts and favorites; I am so grateful that you stuck with me through all the cliffies and oddities that I have inflicted upon you. I hope that you all enjoy this final epilogue...and thanks again for reading. *sniffs* **

**Chapter 21**

_Epilogue_

"And then what happened?"

Sitting on the frilly pink comforter of the huge bed in Edward's former room, Bella furrowed her brows in confusion and looked to her husband beside her for explanation. "What do you mean?"

"What happened after your memory came back?" Renesmee asked curiously.

With the petite frame of a nine-year-old, she still looked small in the huge bed, her back propped up against several lacy pillows. Her aunties Alice and Rosalie had delighted in redecorating Edward's room in pinks, pale blues, and a lot of lace with long heavy draperies covering the wall-sized windows. Lined up along the bed were an assortment of teddy bears, dolls, and other stuffed animals. While she did not spend the night with Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme regularly, the story of Bella's memory loss had taken several hours, and Esme offered to have Renesmee stay the night, always delighted in keeping the little darling.

"Oh, well…we told everyone the next day, of course, and everyone was very relieved." Bella continued.

"And Grandpa Carlisle examined her again, and after a few weeks took off the bulky cast. Then she only needed to wear a brace after that," Edward explained.

"What about the headaches?" she asked.

Bella smiled, unable to resist reaching out to touch one of Renesmee's long, bronze, waist-length curls. The child was endlessly inquisitive. "The headaches never came back," she told her, stroking the silky soft lock of her hair. "And I never passed out again," she added for good measure.

"So, did Auntie Alice's vision come true?"

Edward smiled at the thoughts inside her question. "Yes, I took Momma to the prom, just as Auntie Alice predicted."

Bella had looked stunning in Alice's royal blue tiered dress that contrasted the ivory of her skin, and he could still recall the perfect rosy color of her cheeks as she gazed up at him. That night, Edward had been convinced that he had never seen her more beautiful…of course, he was wrong. Her exquisite features continued to amaze him every day, and then sweet Renesmee was just a smaller version of her mother with her adoring chocolate brown eyes.

With a nod, Bella still recalled, even within her dim human memories, the hours Alice had spent primping, brushing, styling, blushing, and dressing her as though she were her very own Barbie doll. "Yes. Against my will, Daddy took me." Under false pretenses, she thought to herself, but did not say aloud. This was hardly something she wanted to share with her daughter at this point in time.

"If I recall, you did not have such a horrible time," Edward put in, smiling.

It was true - the way Edward had held her on his toes as they danced prevented quite a few disasters. And, as she recalled the memory of him in his black tuxedo, looking like a devastating angel, it had been easy to block out everyone else around them as he held her in the security of his iron grasp. In the three years they had been married their love for each other only grew deeper every day.

"But, Momma. I don't understand why you didn't guess that Daddy was a vampire." Renesmee's befuddled expression made Bella want to laugh.

"I guess it's because, at that time, I had thought that vampires were supposed to be scary...and Daddy was...." Bella paused for a moment, reflecting on Edward's behavior - so gentleman-like, so sweet. "A perfect human."

Edward took Bella's hand in his and ran his thumb along her pale, ageless fingers. His butterscotch eyes filled with warmth as he granted his wife her favorite lopsided grin.

"And, the fact that he ate food really threw me off," Bella said with a laugh.

At that moment, Renesmee's tiny little nose scrunched up, and Edward chuckled at her thoughts.

"Dadd-yyyy," she began in a disapproving tone, "did you really eat chicken and that sandwich that Grandma Esme made?"

Edward frowned to his wife. Apparently, Bella had embellished some of her storytelling when he had been arm wrestling Emmett outside hours before. The incidents with the food was something he would have liked to have kept quiet, still recalling the rancid flavors on his tongue…

"I didn't eat the chicken."

"Yes, you did," Bella countered. After her memory had returned, she realized exactly what he had subjected himself to…and she loved him all the more for it.

"No, I didn't," he admitted. "I pretended to."

"But, you ate the sandwich…ewwwww!" Renesmee said, now scrunching up her perfect face.

"It was one bite, and I did what I had to do," he told his daughter, wrapping Bella into his left arm and squeezing her soft, perfect body into his. "Because I loved her soooo much…as much as I love you." Edward and Bella leaned forward to take the irresistible child into their arms.

"I love you, too," Renesmee replied, holding onto her parents tightly. A yawn then escaped her lips.

Edward took Bella's hand as they rose from the bed, and wrapped his beloved wife into his arm. They both wished her a good night and tucked her into the covers.

"Good night," she said with a happy sigh. But before they closed the door, she called out to them. "Can you send Jacob up to say good night?"

With a smile, Bella nodded. "Good night, Renesmee. See you in the morning."

* * * *

"I love you, Jacob."

He smiled with the warm fuzzy feeling he got whenever she told him that. "I love you more," he told her, his russet hand gripping the edge of the door.

"Nuh uh. I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh!"

"Good night, Nessie," he told her tenderly, his tone still patient. He had said it for the third time that night already, and flashed one last white grin at her, closing the door behind him.

"Good night, Jacob," her sweet little voice called out. "Can I see Momma again?"

Smiling, Jacob returned downstairs to find Bella and Edward snuggling on the couch in front of the television accompanied by Jasper and Emmett on an adjoining sofa - who were leaning forward with elbows rested on their knees - paying strict attention to the huge screen. "Bells, Nessie wants to see you again," he told her. The picture on the television soon caught his attention. "Oooh. Is that a car chase?"

Emmett waved him over. "Take a seat."

"Thanks, Jake," Bella told him, rising to make her way upstairs to her daughter.

In two seconds, Bella ghosted up the stairs, her limbs moving gracefully. It was still a shock to her that she seemed to no longer possess two left feet. She opened the door this time to find her formerly peaceful daughter now sitting up in the huge bed with arms folded across her chest. She looked positively miffed.

"Renesmee? What's wrong, honey?"

"You hit Jacob."

"What?" Bella felt blindsided by this child most of the time and the words that burst forward from her small, perfect mouth. Her chocolate brown eyes flashed angrily at her mother. And then Bella had to wonder…which time?

"You said that after Jacob let it slip out about the cold ones that the next time he came to Grandpa Charlie's house, you smacked him on his head."

"Oh…well…you see, sweetie, that was a long time ago…."

"Did you apologize?" she asked, sounding very much like the mother and not the young child she was. It struck Bella then, how very much she reminded her of herself…and how awkwardly Bella was falling into Renee's position.

"Well…no…but…."

"Mother," she began with a huff. "I am shocked and dismayed."

With a sigh, Bella looked at the time on the jeweled princess clock on the wall. It was very late for young half human/ half vampire children to be up. Since the moment she was born, Renesmee embodied everything that was good, her gentle nature irresistible to the rest of the Cullens and to Charlie alike. It was disturbing to see her daughter upset. And Bella knew that there was no getting away with it. "Fine," she muttered, returning to the hallway and called out for Jacob.

A minute later, Jacob appeared. He looked to Bella unsuspectingly.

"Did you put her up to this?" Bella hissed in a low voice.

"What?"

"No, Momma. He did not put me up to this," her voice called out from inside the room. Renesmee's hearing was as sharp as the rest of her family's.

Bella and Jacob entered the room together, and Renesmee waited impatiently, her arms still crossed.

"I'm sorry that I hit you," Bella told him, meeting his dark eyes evenly, keeping her tone as sincere as possible.

Jacob snorted. "Which time?"

Renesmee's jaw fell open. "Momma? You hit him _more_ than one time? Hitting is wrong!"

To Bella's dismay, Jacob wore a very smug expression on his face, and she was very tempted to remove it with her improved vampire strength.

"It's okay," he told Bella, as much fun as he knew it would be to relay to Renesmee the other run-ins that he had had with her mother's open palm and fist. Besides, he had never held any grudges and was doing this purely for Nessie's benefit. "I forgive you," he told her solemnly, looking into Bella's eyes, and trying to keep his lips from curving into a smile.

"Now hug," Renesmee commanded, pointing to them with one small authoritative finger.

Bella and Jacob eyed each other tentatively, not relishing the idea of embracing, but did it to appease the little girl. It was only a brief hug, and the two pulled away from each other quickly, still slightly offended by each other's smell in spite of all the time they spent in close proximity to each other.

"There…are we okay?" Bella asked, heading toward the bed.

Happily, Renesmee smiled, and the long length of her bronze curls bounced as she nodded. "Good night, Jacob. I love you," she told him again.

He let out a sigh, his heart full from the little angel's valediction. "Good night, Nessie. I love you, too."

"Okay," Bella told her, sitting on the bed beside her and tucking her underneath the covers once again as Jacob departed. "It's late now. Time for sleep."

"Momma? I have one more question."

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Why did you hit Jacob those other times?"

With a chuckle, Bella turned her head away. "Oh, no."

"Please, Momma? I want to know."

With a smile, she looked into the cherubic features of her daughter. "I will tell you, Renesmee. But that will be a story for another night. Okay?"

"Okay," she agreed. Renesmee reached out her arms and squeezed her mother in a long embrace. "I love you, Momma," she told her, touching her cheek and showing her a happy picture of each aunt and uncle, of Carlisle and Esme, and of Charlie, Renee, and Jacob. To Bella, it looked like a family portrait they had never taken, and it warmed her heart with all the love she felt from the image.

"I love you, too."

Edward stood at the door quietly, absorbing his daughter's mental picture and the precious sight of his wife holding her. After three years of marital bliss, Bella still took his breath away. He now had everything he had ever wanted, and more than he could ask for, and as he allowed his wife and daughter their private moment, a content smile appeared on his face.

The End

* * *

A/N: So, that's it! It's been a sincere pleasure writing this story, and I hope you have enjoyed reading it. And, now for the last time, I ask you to please leave a review! :D


End file.
